


A Night in, Followed by Life After

by CPTAdmen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, little blue babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of an opening Shiara fic during Citadel, and then the rest that came after I went on a cuteness rampage. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night In

Shepard heard the door open and Liara called out. “Shepard?”   
“In the study, out in a second,” she called back. Shepard got to her feet and started for the living room, still not used to the luxurious nature of her new accommodations. Though she didn’t actively seek it out, she had to admit it was nice to see a little kickback after everything she’d done.   
Shepard felt a little jolt of excitement and warmth spread through her body and a smile crossed her face as the asari came into view. Liara was examining the plants just by the door, squinting through the glass. “You don’t really think Garus rigged this to explode, do you?”   
“I don’t think so, but, take a few steps back anyway.”   
“Probably a good idea.” Liara smiled and turned to face her. “It’s nice to see you out of your uniform for once.” Shepard was wearing comfortable green plaid pants and a tight fitting black tanktop.   
“Nice to be out of it.” Shepard crossed the room and took Liara by the waist. She put a hand to her cheek and rested their foreheads together. Liara sighed happily and closed her eyes. “How’s my girl?” Shepard said softly.   
“Tired, stressed out, in desperate need of this evening,” Liara admitted.   
Shepard giggled and brought Liara into a long sweet kiss. “Then I got to you just in time.”   
“What did you have in mind for tonight anyway?”   
“Well that’s just the thing…” Shepard backed off a bit and took both of Liara’s hands. “At first I thought we might go dancing.” Shepard spun Liara around and made her laugh. “Even if it was to avoid suspicion, I had fun last time.”   
“Hmhm, so did I.”   
“Then I thought we might just go out and explore, see where the night goes, but that’s right around the time I walked in on you with your head in your hands.” Shepard pulled Liara into a tight embrace and whispered “So tonight, we’re not going anywhere. We’re staying in and getting lazy.” Shepard kissed her cheek. “Dinner, a movie, maybe break the hot tub in a bit?”   
Liara beamed and nuzzled her crimson haired lover. “That sounds wonderful right about now.”   
“I thought it might.” Shepard held her at arm’s length and held up a single finger. “Rules: no shop talk, no worrying. Okay?”   
“Okay.”   
“Good.” Shepard slid away towards the kitchen. “Hungry?”   
“Yes, actually.”   
“Great. What for?”   
“Oh, I don’t know. You decide.”   
“All right, let me see what we’ve got.” Shepard started hunting around in the kitchen and lit the stove.   
“Shepard, you can cook?”   
“Yeah. I’m no chef but I make do.” She straightened up. “Why, is there a problem with that?”   
“What? No, no that’s great I was just, what I mean is…” Liara stammered.   
Shepard smiled at her the way she always did whenever she tripped over herself. “Relax, I’m teasing you.”   
Liara steadied herself and leaned over on the island in the middle of the kitchen. “It just doesn’t seem like your sort of thing.”   
Shepard started exploring the refrigerator. “You’re right, it doesn’t.” She returned to the island with a few carrots and onions. “I think I’ve got just enough here for stew. I can’t believe I haven’t asked you this before now, but, do you have any allergies I need to know about?”   
“No, not that I know of. Everything I ate on the Normandy was fine.”   
“All right, perfect.” Shepard drew out a cutting board and started slicing the carrots. “This is gonna take a minute. Feel free to look around.”   
Liara wandered around the first floor a bit while Shepard worked. The commander had made the apartment seem a bit more like home. She made her way into the study and spotted an old familiar shotgun hanging on the wall. “Shepard, is that what I think it is?”   
“The HMWSG? Yeah, that’s it.”   
“Goddess, where did you find it?”   
“Rusting out in Alliance storage.”   
“They discontinued it rather quickly, didn’t they?”   
“Yeah. Damn thing broke after about eight missions. Makes a good wall decoration at least.”   
Liara spotted a picture of herself on Shepard’s desk and blushed profusely. Shepard also had her old helmet and the dog tags that Liara had saved on one of her bookshelves. The Alliance had apparently relinquished a lot of her old trophies.   
She wandered back to the living room and noticed a small change in the seating arangements. “Is the couch new?”   
“You like it? Have a seat.”   
Liara sat down and let out a tiny involuntary gasp as she sank into the cushion. “Ooooh, oh wow this is nice.” Liara turned sideways and rested her head on one of the pillows. The whole couch gave wondrously wherever she put pressure, it felt like the whole thing was cradling her.   
Shepard left dinner to cook and came over to see her. She leaned over to look at the asari upside down. “Comfy?”   
Liara giggled contentedly and lost herself in Shepard’s emerald eyes. “I could fall asleep here.”   
Shepard leaned down and kissed her forehead. “No sleeping, not yet.”   
“Mmmf, I’m going to have to stand up then.” Shepard got out of the way and Liara reluctantly got to her feet. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”   
“There’s one thing you haven’t seen yet. Check out the coffee table ornament.”   
Liara looked over at the coffee table and felt her jaw drop. There was a silver sphere hovering just above the coffee table. “Sh-shepard, is that…?”   
“Prothean.”   
Liara approached the sphere and extended her hands cautiously, afraid to touch it. “Wha…where…where did you…”   
“It’s a long story. It used to be a lot bigger but it shrank down when I touched it. Do you know what it is?”   
Liara lifted it in her hands and turned it around. “It’s…an archive of some kind. Information about Prothean culture. I’ve seen references to these in other places, but I’ve never seen one in person.” She delicately set it back on the table. “There’s nothing that would help with the crucible, but there’s probably loads of other valuable data.”   
“Really? Well then, I’ll see that it’s given to the greatest Prothean expert I can find.” Shepard walked past her, lifted the sphere, then pushed it into her hands.   
Liara stared at it for a few seconds. “You’re serious?”   
“Of course I am. You’re the smartest person I know and you’ve studied the Protheans forever. Who else would I give it to?”   
“Shepard, this is…this is…I don’t know what to say,” Liara managed. “But I think I’ll start with this.” She hugged Shepard tight, careful not to drop the orb.   
Shepard hugged her back. “Glad you like it.” They separated and Shepard returned to the kitchen to check on dinner.   
Liara set the orb back down on the coffee table. “If it’s all right with you, I’m going to leave it here. I’ll focus on it after we’ve dealt with the Reapers.”   
“That’s fine, it’ll be here when we get back.” Liara silently studied the meaning behind that sentence and looked out at citadel traffic. When we get back. This place was home.   
The smell of cooking vegetables and meat met Liara’s nose and she inhaled slowly. “It smells great.”   
Shepard bent over behind the bar and rattled around a bit. “Hm, no, no, I don’t think so…hm…is Merlot all right?”   
“Yes, that sounds nice.”   
Shepard straightened up holding a bottle of red wine. “Grab a bowl then, I think it’s just about done.” 

They sat side by side and ate while Liara casually studied the Prothean orb. Shepard watched her work with an affectionate smile, admiring the cute familiar way she bit her lip and furrowed her brow when she was deep in thought.   
“So, if I use the interface I found on Therum, I think I can convert the information into a format I can read!”   
“Awesome, what do you think you’ll find?”   
“Who knows? Vids, books, Prothean art, it could be a treasure trove of knowledge,” Liara said with rapture.   
“And I’ve been using it as décor.”   
“This could very well rewrite every book I’ve ever read, Godess it’s beautiful.”   
“Do I have some competition for your affections?” Shepard teased, taking a sultry sip of her wine.   
Liara giggled and gently squeezed Shepard’s leg. “Never.” She rested her head on Shepard’s shoulder. “I’m never going to be able to pay you back for this.”   
“Call it an early Christmas present.”   
She kissed Shepard’s cheek. “Not a holiday I’m used to celebrating, but more than anything it’s a gift from you. Thank you.”   
Shepard put her arm around Liara’s waist and rested her head back against the couch. “You’re welcome.”   
“Now, what can I possibly get you?”   
“The mighty shadow broker hasn’t tapped my files to search for wishlists?”   
“Hmhm! I haven’t.”   
“I never did find my model Quarian liveship,” Shepard said as she gently extricated herself from the embrace. She scooped up both of their empty bowls and left them in the kitchen sink. “So how was it?”   
“Really, very good Shepard. I’m impressed.” Liara got to her feet and crossed back to the side of the living room with the TV. “So, what are we watching tonight?”   
“An old human classic, you probably haven’t heard of it.”   
“You’d be surprised, I studied a lot of human culture after I met you.”   
Shepard turned back and gave her a teasing smile. “So I made you curious about my whole species?”   
“You make quite the ambassador, Shepard. So, what are we watching?”   
“To Kill A Mocking Bird.”   
Liara sat down and crossed her legs. “I think I’ve heard that name.”   
“1930’s America, don’t be afraid to ask me if you have any questions.”   
“Noted.”   
Shepard strode back over and loaded the movie. “You want to know the real reason I got that couch?” Liara nodded. “Lie back down.” Liara lay on her side and Shepard nimbly climbed over her. “It’s just cushy enough for me to do this.” Shepard lay down behind her and curled her arms around Liara’s waist, hugging her from behind.   
The asari sighed with pleasure and leaned back into her body, taking one of Shepard’s hands in hers. “I can see why that was a selling point.”   
“Mhm.” They settled into the couch and turned their eyes to the screen. 

Though they both watched the film, their attention was understandably divided. Every now and then one of them would adjust their position, and the other would respond and resettle. Shepard occasionally kissed Liara’s neck or cheek and took up the habit of stroking her hand with her thumb. Liara simply lay back and let everything that had been bothering her melt away in Shepard’s arms, even if the relief was temporary.   
About halfway into the movie, Shepard sat up a little and whispered “Is it okay if I unzip your suit?”   
A tiny nervous shiver passed through the asari. “Um, all right.”  
Shepard slowly dragged the zipper down Liara’s front to her waist, careful not to make too much noise, and tucked her hands into the white body suit. Liara mewled softly when Shepard’s hands met her bare skin. Her nerves were quickly washed away. It wasn’t lewd, just intimate.   
Liara rapidly grew accustomed to the situation and started to want just a bit more. “Hold on a second.” She propped herself up on her elbow and Shepard drew her arms away to give her room. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her suit and left the upper half around her waist. She lay back down and Shepard pulled her close again. The warmth and sensation of their bodies pressed together was extremely pleasant. Even the soft feeling of Shepard’s tanktop against her back gave Liara a sense of comfort and closeness. 

The screen faded to black an hour or so later and the two lay in comfortable silence. Shepard sat up a little to speak. “You asleep?”   
“No, I’m awake.”   
“What did you think?”   
Liara thought for a moment. “I enjoyed it, I thought it was interesting. Though, I think this was the main attraction.” She rolled her head back and gently pressed herself further into her lover.   
Shepard kissed her where her neck met her shoulder. “Mmmm.” She gave the asari a gentle nudge and she rolled over. “Come here you.” Liara curled her fingers into Shepard’s hair and they sealed each other in an earth moving kiss. Their arms and legs intertwined and formed a loving tangle, binding them together while they made out atop the couch. After a few minutes Shepard extricated herself, gently pulling Liara’s lower lip with her before pausing to gaze into her eyes. Liara smiled and gently tucked her head in under Shepard’s chin.   
“Hmm. You’re warm,” Liara mumbled.   
Shepard giggled affectionately. “Liara, my beautiful blue baby girl…” The asari hummed her approval and blushed. “What would you like to do now?”   
“Nnn, I’ll leave that up to you.”   
“You sure?”   
“So far everything you’ve suggested has been perfect.”   
“In that case, let’s stay here for a few minutes…” she gave Liara a little squeeze. “’Cause this is really comfortable.”   
“Hmhmhm!”   
“And then, I think I mentioned trying out the hot tub?” 

Liara let out a small surprised yip as she sank just below neck deep in the bubbling water. She waded her way to a seat in the side and sank a bit deeper as she sat down. “It’s deeper than I thought.”   
“Anderson didn’t skimp.” Shepard slid into the water and let out a long breath. “Oh, hell yes.” She closed her eyes and rolled her head back, gently cracking her neck. “Got room for one more over there?” Liara nodded and scooted to the side to make room. Shepard sat down next to her and took her hand beneath the water.   
“Now this is nice.”   
“Mhmmm.” Shepard turned to her lover and started slowly tracing her hand up the asari’s arm.   
“Mmm, what are you doing?”   
“Close your eyes. You’ll find out.” Liara closed her eyes and Shepard continued her slow path. She leaned in and closed her own eyes. “Just for a second, don’t look, don’t listen, just feel.” Liara took a breath and did as she said, focusing solely on her sense of touch. Shepard’s hand became a glowing ember in an ocean of warm water. Liara could feel, actually sense the affection in the way her fingers traced her skin. She could feel the crimson haired vanguard’s breath gently alighting her skin, she was close.   
Her hand traced its way up to her shoulder, almost breaking the surface of the water, then around to her front. Liara shivered just a little as her hand lingered momentarily over her breast, gently tweaking her nipple on the way by. Shepard traced a single finger in a slow circle around Liara’s belly once, twice, three times, and then back down her inner thigh. For a moment the ember disappeared as Shepard’s hand left her skin, then it started again as Shepard traced the same path in reverse up her other side. Up her thigh, around her abdomen, past her breast.   
This time when her hand reached Liara’s shoulder it kept going, up her neck to her chin, then brought her the tiny distance forward into a tender kiss. Liara opened her eyes as they broke apart, Shepard was smiling.   
“Can I try?”   
“Sure. Just do whatever feels natural.”   
Shepard closed her eyes and Liara did the same before she gently put a hand to Shepard’s leg. She started by just experimentally tracing her hand up and down. Shepard’s years of combat and physical exertion had given her powerful well trained quadriceps. Liara had to admit, her muscles were sexy. She moved her hand up to Shepard’s waist, then around to her belly. It was strange, she could picture Shepard in her mind, but she noticed more details when she just explored with her hands. Her taught stomach muscles, her well-formed curves, taking shape in Liara’s mind’s eye from her outstretched fingers.   
Liara’s hand made its way up to Shepard’s shoulder and it stayed there. She closed her grip and shifted her weight. Shepard felt the water around her fluctuate before Liara sat down in her lap. The asari’s legs curled around Shepard’s back and she responded by wrapping her arms around Liara’s waist. They rested their foreheads together and Liara held tight.   
“Hey,” Shepard whispered.  
“Hi.” They stayed pressed together beneath the water, content to rest for a moment. Liara focused on the sensation of Shepard’s heartbeat, the rise and fall of her chest, her soft ample breasts against her skin. “I love you Shepard.”   
Shepard backed her head away and fixed her with a curious smile. “You love me?”   
For a moment Liara was struck by nerves again, this was the first time she’d come out right and said it, but the moment passed. “Desperately.”   
“Mmmm.”   
There were a few seconds of dead air. “Shepard…if you…” Liara was silenced as Shepard’s lips met hers.   
“Liara, I offered to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course I love you.”   
“You had me worried for a moment.”   
“Ah ah, I told you, no worrying tonight.”   
Liara beamed at her. “I’ll try my best to remember.” 

Liara pulled herself out of the hot tub and felt the cold air hit her. “Towels?” There was a loud slosh as Shepard pulled herself out before she passed a fluffy white bundle to her. “Thanks.”   
“I still think you’re lucky, you don’t have to deal with wet hair,” Shepard commented.   
“Yes, but you get dry hair when you’re done.”   
“Point taken.” The hot water was quickly swept up by Liara’s towel or evaporated in the cold air. Just as she left the towel on a rack, Shepard slipped a soft bathrobe over her shoulders from behind. “I’m just gonna be a minute, make yourself at home.”   
Liara retrieved the small bundle of her clothes and drew out a small datapad before lying down on the bed. She quickly checked that nothing had gone up in flames since she’d signed off before lying back and waiting. Shepard had closed the door behind her so Liara couldn’t hear what she was up to. Instead she just lay back and rested, still pleasantly radiating heat from the water.   
The door slid to the side and Shepard’s voice came through. “There’s one more human classic I get to subject you to tonight.”   
“That being?” There was a soft blip as Shepard started her bedroom’s sound system.   
(I’ve got a few suggestions here, but if you don’t like them feel free to pick your own music, or just read in silence. It’s up to you.)   
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ   
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE   
Liara’s heart skipped a beat as Shepard strolled unabashedly into the room, completely naked, eyes fixed firmly on her with a powerful stare, a look that clearly said “I want you.” Liara lay speechless as she climbed into the bed and crawled up to her like a wild cat. She drew close and sealed her in a wondrous kiss. She was purposeful, but not overpowering, giving Liara the option and chance to reciprocate. And she did, without a moment’s hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Shepard’s back and started a playful dance of tongues with her.   
Liara felt Shepard’s hand between their bodies and before she realized what had happened, Shepard had drawn the cord from around the asari’s waist and opened her robe, exposing her body. She felt her cheeks grow a little warm as Shepard kneaded her breast, lovingly massaging her in a slow circle.   
“Mmf, Shepard…” Liara groaned between kisses.   
“Lean up just a little.” They broke apart just long enough for Shepard to strip the robe completely from Liara’s body before collapsing to the bed again, Shepard’s lips now hungrily pressed to the asari’s neck. Liara rubbed her legs together with anticipation and held Shepard lightly, her head full of a heated starved haze.   
Shepard slid down her body and loosed her tongue from her mouth. She started by running slow circles around Liara’s left nipple and traced her index finger around her luscious blue labia. She kept her eyes open and fixed on Liara’s, letting her see exactly what she was doing. Liara bit her lower lip and whimpered in pleasure, staring back and silently pleading for Shepard to keep going.   
The red haired vanguard felt wetness reach her fingers and hummed a low approving tone. “I think I have your attention.” She slid a pair of fingers deep into Liara’s quim and then slowly drew them back out, drawing a pleased noise from the asari. She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them dry in a purposefully vibrant way, letting Liara watch every solitary second. She slid them back inside and repeated her movements, now in a slow cycle. Iiiiin and oooout, iiiiin and oooout. Liara dissolved into a mix of soft exclamations of pleasure and Shepard latched lovingly onto her nipple, sucking and occasionally gently nibbling as she worked Liara’s folds.   
There was something in the way she gazed at her, the way her fingers moved, the way she sucked that made Liara go absolutely wild. She could tell, she wasn’t just doing this to her because it was arousing for her as well, she was doing it because it gave Liara pleasure, because she knew just how she liked it.   
“Mmmm I know what you’re doing Shepard,”Liara hummed.   
“Oh do you?”   
“Yes, and I’m not having it.” She pulled Shepard back up to her. “We go together, or not at all.” Liara dragged the covers out from under them both and pulled them up to shoulder height. “I think you know where this is going.” Shepard nodded and curled her arms around the asari. They sealed themselves in a warm embrace and took a pair of steadying breaths, relaxing their muscles. “Reach out Shepard, come find me. Embrace eternity.”   
Their minds touched and began to intertwine, like a pair of dancers joining hands. They knew each other’s minds and bodies very well. Their arms gently tightened their grip around each other as they began igniting each other’s erotic nerves, driving sweet sensations up and down their bodies.   
“You know Liara, I was enjoying that,” said a thought drifting through their combined ether. Shepard reached down and slid her fingers back into Liara’s soaked slit and made her gasp.   
“Then at least feel it with me,” said another thought. In an instant Shepard felt exactly how her fingers were to Liara, like a second pair were lovingly caressing her own sensitive area. Shepard bit her lip and continued her work, gently tangling her legs with Liara’s.   
“You’re just full of surprises.”   
“I try.”   
They made love with their minds and bodies for a long, long time. The sentiment seemed shared between both of them, and it wasn’t clear where it started. Make it last. They kissed, caressed and stroked beneath the warmth of the covers for what felt like hours. Liara had always been in rapture of just how skilled Shepard was, especially for a human. She gracefully danced her way through their shared consciousness, stimulating Liara’s pleasure centers like a harpist plucking strings. They rolled over and over, occasionally switching from top to bottom, teasing each other, slowly advancing towards their breaking point.   
At long, long last they both felt like they’d reached their limits, they needed to cum. Liara stayed on top, but Shepard’s body was the one with more power. Their kisses grew faster and more violent, they heaved against each other as their minds began to join in true. They let the thought of it in, the memory of a combined orgasm flooded their shared consciousness, driving them rabid. Now they worked harder, with purpose, until their bodies finally gave out. Their minds fused entirely as they fired every erotic nerve at once.   
Like a supernova of passion and pleasure, the world turned purest white as they drowned in euphoric bliss. Ecstasy was too soft a word to describe it, it wasn’t pleasure for pleasure’s sake, it was pleasure with meaning. Their bodies strained and held each other, fingers and toes curled, mouths open wide in muted cries of heavenly joy. It didn’t even really recede at first, their orgasm lasted far longer than was possible for one of them alone, as if they didn’t want to let go of it.   
But eventually, their minds slowly parted, and the climax ended, replaced by sweetest, joyous afterglow. Shepard found herself on her back, surrounded by warmth, with a slowly breathing Liara lying on her chest. She gazed down at her and curled an arm around her middle.   
“Hey,” Shepard said softly.   
Liara looked up at her and smiled. “Shepard, you’re…that was…mmmm.” Liara rested her head back down on Shepard’s pillowy breast and held her close.   
“That’s a good way to put it.” Shepard rested her head back and turned off the music.   
“Tonight was absolutely perfect,” Liara murmured after a minute.   
Shepard hummed approvingly and kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to get up early tomorrow, do you?”   
“No, why?”   
“Let’s just sleep in.” Shepard gave her an affectionate squeeze. “I want to snuggle with you for as long as I can.”   
“Mmmm. It’s a date.” They fell silent for a while before a soft sound rose from Shepard’s chest. She was humming a song, a different one from before. Liara didn’t recognize it, but she liked it very much. Shepard killed the lights with her free hand before wrapping it back around Liara, sealing them in dark content warmth.


	2. Well, that could have gone worse

“What’s wrong love?” Shepard asked, taking Liara’s hand in her own.   
“It’s nothing. I guess I’m just nervous.”   
Shepard giggled affectionately and kissed Liara’s cheek. “You’re nervous? I’m about to explain to my mom that I’m gay and married an alien. I’m the one who should be nervous.”   
Liara blushed a light shade of purple and squeezed Shepard’s hand. “Yes, but I’m the alien you married. I can be nervous. I’m allowed. We still don’t know which one of us she’ll be angrier at.”   
“True. She might snap and marine-tackle you instead of me.”   
“Oh stop it.” Liara playfully nudged her and rested her head on her shoulder. It was evening, and they were waiting by one of the few remaining operable docking bays on the citadel. There were keepers and construction crews working all around them to patch up the holes still present here and there even on this part of the station. “Seriously though, do you think she’ll be mad?”   
“I don’t know. I never really brought it up before. I mean, I grew up in space essentially. We were always a pro-unity kind of family but, this might be just a little bit of a shock.”   
“Should I throw up a barrier just to be safe?”   
Shepard laughed and put an arm around her bondmate. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” Liara hummed with happiness and dreamily closed her eyes. She really couldn’t get too worried when Shepard was around. “I think that’s our ship.” A steel bulkhead swam into view outside the docking bay window and Liara tensed up a bit. “Shhh, relax baby.”   
“Sorry.”   
Shepard kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle nuzzle. “Don’t be.”   
The airlock slid open and Shepard got to her feet, gently extricating herself from Liara’s embrace. A few seconds later Hannah Shepard, an older woman in Alliance dress blues with familiar red hair and green eyes marched out with a bag over her shoulder. Jane Shepard grinned uncontrollably and almost sprinted up to her mother. She stopped short and saluted, barely containing herself. “Permission to hug captain?”   
“Permission granted!”   
Jane Shepard tackle-hugged her mother gratefully, both sides trying desperately not to burst into tears. “How the hell are you alive!?” Jane said hysterically.   
“I should be asking you that question honey! Jesus, they told me you were at ground zero!”   
“I, uh, oh who cares!” The two Shepard’s hugged again, just as tightly as before.   
Hannah Shepard held her daughter at arm’s length and looked her up and down. “Looks like you took a few hard knocks kiddo.” Jane’s old cybernetic scars were showing again after a number of repairs.   
She nervously brushed her hair out of her eyes, feeling the familiar red lines along her face. “It’s not as bad as it looks. You should’ve seen me a few weeks ago, I was more life support than person.”   
Hannah Shepard shuddered. “I don’t even want to think about it.” She took both of her daughters hands and noticed something strange. “What’s this honey?” There was a gleaming gold ring around Jane’s third finger along with a black rune tattooed on the back of her hand.   
“The tattoo is an asari bond mark. It means, um, well…” she looked back and caught her wife’s eye.   
Liara sidled over and cleared her throat. “Hello, you must be Hannah,” she said.   
“Yeah, that’s me. Can I help you with something?”   
Jane Shepard looked hard into her mother’s eyes. “Mom, I’ve gotta fill you in on something before we get too busy okay?”   
Hannah Shepard blinked in confusion. “Um, okay.”   
“I only heard you were alive and were coming back this morning. There’s been some stuff going on in my life. Mom, this is Liara.” Hannah Shepard blinked and waited expectantly. “She’s been a member of my team since I was first made a Spectre.” Shepard took a deep breath and took her bondmate’s hand. “And she’s my wife.”   
Hannah Shepard raised her eyebrows and glanced back and forth between the two. For a few seconds, there was dead silence save for the sounds of the construction crews. “…Anybody feel like a drink?”   
A few minutes later found all three of them at the bar in Shepard’s apartment, helping themselves to some of the best, and strongest liquor there. Jane drank Serrice brandy, Liara drank mead, and Hannah had a particularly strong glass of scotch. For a few minutes, no one really said anything, stealing the occasional sideways glance at each other. Hannah Shepard finished her first glass in one quick swallow and finally spoke up. “I mean God, honey, you could have given me some warning!”   
“I’m sorry, there really wasn’t much time. I’ve been either fighting my ass off or dead for a while now.”   
Hannah Shepard sighed and shook her head. “Christ, I missed my own daughter’s wedding. You just had to get married the instant you were back on your feet, huh kiddo?”   
“I’ll admit, that was partially my fault,” Liara said.   
Hannah Shepard leaned back to look at her. “Don’t beat yourself up, she’s always been impatient. Does she still go off and mope when she feels helpless?”   
“Yes! She does! It makes me feel terrible!” Liara said with the air of getting something off her chest.   
“If I had a credit for every time…”   
“All right all right! Can we stop talking about my moping habits!?” Jane said, trying hard not to let either of them see her blush. The other two women tried not to laugh and Hannah refilled her glass.   
“Liara, you’re all right. Janey’s got good taste,” she said, a little drunkenly.   
Jane turned to face her mother. “So…you’re good with the whole female thing?”   
“I don’t have a problem with it if that’s what you’re asking. It’ll take a little getting used to but who you love is your business honey.”   
“How about the fact that she’s, y’know…?”   
“An alien?” Hannah drained her second glass. “Again, your life, your decision. I figured I’d taught you that already. Besides, I’m straight and even I can see she’s pretty *hic!* uh, pretty.” Both Jane Shepard and Liara T’Soni blushed a little and stared hard into their drinks.   
“So, we’re good?” Jane asked.   
“Aaaabsolutely. Good on you sweetie. Did someone at least tape the wedding?”   
“Yeah, I think Joker did.”   
“Who?”   
“The Normandy’s helmsman, I’ll see if I can find it.” Jane Shepard finished off her drink with a smile, feeling much better.   
“Was it a nice ceremony?”   
Shepard felt her cheeks grow a little warm as she remembered. “Yeah, it really was.” She took Liara’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more beautiful bride.”   
“Oh hush,” Liara said, blushing profusely.   
Shepard giggled and gave her a semi-noisy kiss on the cheek. “Hnhn, no.”   
“I don’t know what you were worried about kiddo. You two are cute,” Hannah said, her tongue clearly a bit loose at the moment.   
“I’m glad you’re okay with this anyway.”   
“Noooo problem.” 

A few minutes later, Hannah Shepard was predictably unconscious and had collapsed onto the couch. Jane dragged a blanket over her and gently tucked a pillow under her head. “*sigh* oh well,” she muttered.   
“Is she all right?”   
“Yeah, my mom’s just kind of a sleepy drunk.” Jane sat down next to her mother and gently patted her head. “Honestly, I still think this all went pretty well.”   
Liara laughed quietly and sat down next to her. “Only commander Jane Shepard could call her mother passing out a success.”   
Shepard put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. “She didn’t tackle us. I’d call that a win.”   
“Hmmm.” Liara rolled to the side and tucked her arms around her wife, resting her head on her shoulder.   
“Hey you.”   
“Hey you.”   
Shepard leaned down and slowly breathed in Liara’s scent. She always smelled slightly of roses. “My Liara.” The asari let out a small happy noise. “My beautiful blue baby girl. I love you.”   
“Shepard…” Liara whispered, barely more than a breathy gasp. “I love you so much.” She took Shepard’s right hand and lightly kissed the mark of their unity before burying herself in their embrace. In that moment she desperately wanted to be held, and Shepard desperately wanted to hold her. Liara curled a leg around her bondmate and closed her eyes, just trying to focus on the sensation of warmth emanating from Shepard’s body. Jane responded and held her tight, resting her head against Liara’s and quietly humming with content.   
She ran her fingers lovingly across Liara’s crests, making her mewl with pleasure. “Does that really feel that good?” Shepard asked quietly.   
“A little bit. It’s more, well, it’s hard to explain,” Liara replied. “Asari crests are kind of personal. The only ones who can touch them are me and…well…”   
“Aaaah, I get it,” Shepard purred. She continued her affectionate strokes, gently exploring the various folds of skin with a feather’s touch. Liara lightly shivered and her eyelids fluttered. “Let me know if something feels weird or anything.”   
“Mmmm, no. This is nice.” Liara gently snuggled deeper into Shepard’s arms.   
Shepard sighed happily and closed her eyes. She was so completely in love, and felt so loved in return. They stayed happily curled together for a few minutes before Hannah Shepard snapped them back to reality with a loud snore. Liara laughed gleefully and Jane swore she’d never heard such a beautiful sound. “I think it’s getting late, we should probably go to bed.” Liara let out a soft groan of annoyance. “Come on, you can do it,” Shepard teased.   
“I’m going to need some sort of motivation,” Liara said, slightly muffled by Shepard’s N7 hoodie.   
Jane leaned down and whispered “I promise I’ll hold you all night long.” Those words filled Liara with such gleeful gooey feelings that she managed to pull herself back into a sitting position and seal her bondmate in a long, luscious kiss.   
“Mmmm, deal.” Shepard reluctantly slid out of Liara’s embrace and started up stairs. The asari smiled privately and decided it was high time she showed her wife just how much she loved her. She waited and listened carefully for the bathroom door to close and the water to start running. The instant she did, she turned the lights out, slid silently up stairs and started searching through their shared closet.   
Shepard went through her usual evening cleanliness routine, going over the day in her head while she did. She’d have to ask Joker for that wedding video at some point. Her mother was okay with her and Liara at least. She might want to move onto the citadel now, it would be nice to have her in the neighborhood. She kind of wanted to go shopping tomorrow, she’d ask Liara.   
Just as she was finishing up, the bathroom door slipped open a crack. “Sheeeepaaaard,” Liara crooned. Shepard felt a burst of mingled excitement and love for her wonderful bondmate as she quickly closed the medicine cabinet and slid the door open the rest of the way.   
“Oh!” Shepard gasped with surprised delight and put a hand to her mouth. Liara was lying provocatively on the bed, resting on her side and clad in a mostly translucent white nightgown. She flushed light purple again as Shepard’s eyes explored her body.   
“Enjoying the view, Shepard?”   
“Liara…” Shepard said with rapture. It wasn’t just the fact that she was really, very sexy, but the fact that she’d dressed up for her. Shepard almost laughed with happiness and shook her head. “I love you.”   
Liara smiled her perfect smile and beckoned sensually with a single blue finger. “And I love you.”   
Shepard crawled quickly onto the bed. “Liara I HA!” Before she could react, Liara had vanished in a blur of motion and pinned her to the sheets. Shepard laughed and reflected again on just how beautiful her wife was. Liara rested her forehead against Shepard’s and sapphire eyes gazed lovingly into emerald green. “Now let me prove it to you,” she whispered.   
Liara gave her a quick kiss, then lightly traced her lips across her cheek and nipped her ear. Shepard let out an uncharacteristically feminine squeak of pleasure and lightly writhed against her captor, but without really trying. She could tell Liara wanted to be in charge that evening. The asari skated her way down Shepard’s neck with a flurry of butterfly kisses and slid a hand underneath her hoodie to finally feel her warm skin. She dragged the zipper down tantalizingly slowly, inch by inch, making Shepard whine with frustration. Liara silenced her with a sharp but not harsh bite to the neck.   
“Ach!”   
“Be patient love,” Liara purred, lightly kissing where she’d bitten before. Finally, she pulled the zipper down the last few inches and surreptitiously parted the two halves, taking care to run her hands over as much of Shepard’s taught powerful stomach muscles as she could. Jane bit her lip and rolled her head back as Liara’s skilled fingers moved lovingly across her flesh. She let out a soft happy mewl as Liara exposed her lacey navy blue bra. “Hmmm, I see I’m not the only one that dressed up.” Shepard giggled and reached behind her to unhook it.   
No sooner had she finished than Liara worked her fingers up underneath her bra and casually tossed it aside. She looked down lovingly at Shepard’s lightly freckled breasts, making her blush at her admiring gaze. “Really Shepard, you have such wonderful breasts.”   
“Hnhn! Glad you like them.”   
Liara blew softly across her bondmate’s chest, making her shiver and her nipples quickly stand upright. She looked hard into Shepard’s eyes and began teasing her right nipple with her tongue, lapping at it with slow sweet flourishes. Her hand found her other breast and began massaging it in slow deliberate circles.   
“Liara…oh Liara…” Shepard moaned.   
“Mmmmm.” The asari slid down onto her lover’s nipple and sucked gently and sweetly, continuing to tease it with her tongue.   
“Mmmmfff! Oh that’s good! Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!” Shepard grew warm between her legs and felt a trickle escape from her womanhood, Liara was so perfect.   
The asari gently bit down and made her wife yip with arousal and surprise. She ran her tongue in circles around Shepard’s perfect pink mound and pinched her other nipple, producing another aroused yip. Her free hand made its way slowly down her body, tracing her skin with a single finger until it reached her waistband. It slid underneath and ran slowly back and forth, making sure to stay away from the center of her warmth. “Do you like this, Shepard?” Liara teased from around her breast.   
“God yes. L-Liara…”   
“Tell me what you want…” Liara slid her hand into Shepard’s panties and began slowly rubbing her slit in slow circles, teasing her outer lips and moistening her fingers.   
“Liara, fuck me…”   
“My my, I’ve made you wet already?”   
“Mmmmm.”   
“You want me to fuck you?”   
“P-please…” Shepard said in a high pitched whine.   
Much as she loved teasing her beloved, she simply couldn’t deny such a perfect plea. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” Liara withdrew her hand and let Shepard watch as she sucked her sweet sap from her fingers. She reluctantly released her breasts and slid down her body, taking a hold of her pants and panties and slowly dragged them away. She closed her eyes and kissed her way up Shepard’s leg, past her inner thigh, and gently parted them. Shepard let out a soft excited whine and Liara locked eyes with her again, letting her watch as she craned down, unfurled her tongue, parted her luscious lips with a pair of fingers, and finally slid into her quim.   
“Oooh, oh yes, Liara…” Shepard closed her eyes and curled her legs around her perfect bondmate, sinking deep into her tongues strokes. Liara hummed seductively as she explored her wife’s inner folds. This had all made her spectacularly wet as well, and it was getting hard to resist. She slid a hand down between her own legs and worked a finger into her own blue labia, stroking fast and without restraint on herself, but taking care to move slowly and lovingly with Shepard.   
“What a perfect body you have…” Liara cooed, sliding a finger into her lover.   
“Mmm, I…uhn!” Liara lifted Shepard’s hood and exposed her swollen clitoris. She ran her tongue around it in rapid circles, drawing a fresh cry of pleasure from her bondmate. “L-Liara! I, AH! That’s AH! Th-that’s too much!”   
“Mmmm oh no it isn’t.” Liara redoubled her efforts on Shepard’s button, causing her to writhe a little. She would’ve tried to stop her, but she was paralyzed by the intense almost electric sensations emanating from between her legs.   
“N-NAH! Liara! S-stop! I c-can’t take it!” Liara ignored her and began rubbing her own clit, continuing to feast on her lover’s unique intoxicating taste. “P-please! Nuh, no more!” Shepard grew warm at her cheeks and bit down on her own fist to try and control herself. A wave of earth-shaking pleasure began to mount in her very core and she clutched the sheets beneath her. “Ooooh, oooh Liaraaaa! I-I’m gonna…I…” Liara sped up, redoubling her efforts on herself as she fed her hunger to please her wife, to make her cum and hear her sing with sweetest ecstasy. Shepard closed her eyes, flushed with heat, curled her toes and arched her back as a wondrous climax built in the pit of her stomach. “Luh…LAH!!! LIARAAAAAAAHHH!!!!” She cried out as she finally came. The asari pushed herself to her limits shortly after and rolled her eyes back as a less intense and more surreptitious orgasm rocked her own body. She shuddered with pleasure and took care to work Shepard right on through her peak, and then finally stopped just before it started to become painful.   
Shepard collapsed to the bed and panted, wiping sweat from her brow. She quickly fought her way out of her hoodie and tossed it aside with the rest of her clothes before collapsing again and curling up in a slight fetal position. A broad wonderous smile crossed her lips and moments later, Liara crawled up to her, beaming as well. “Luh *pant* Liara…that…I…I just…” the asari blinked in an amused way and waited for her bondmate to collect herself. “I love you so goddamn much…”   
Liara pulled the covers up and took Shepard in her arms. “I love you too, Shepard. My Jane Shepard.” She hit the lights and gave Shepard a long sweet kiss goodnight before snuggling up against her. They let a euphoric afterglow and the mixed sensations of each other’s breathing carry them off into a deep, perfect sleep.


	3. Shopping Spree

Dawn broke and shined through the windows of Shepard and Liara’s apartment, warming the asari’s face enough to wake her. She stirred and blinked open her eyes, realizing that she was very warm and comfortable. She smiled and started to roll over, but a small sleepy noise from behind her made her stop. She realized Shepard was spooning possessively with her, arms tucked around her waist and a leg between hers. Liara sighed contentedly, closed her eyes again, and resettled into Shepard’s embrace. She had kept her promise, Liara thought to herself. She dozed off for a while, not fully asleep, and just conscious enough to let the sensation of the occasional shift in position dance around her senses.   
Liara woke again when Shepard’s hand brushed lightly against her cheek. She hummed happily and nuzzled her hand. “Mmmm Shepard…” her crimson haired beloved brought her forward into a tender kiss that sent warmth to the tips of her being.   
“Good morning beautiful,” Shepard said softly.   
“Hello Shepard,” Liara replied dreamily.   
“I never get tired of waking up next to you.”   
Liara giggled and buried her head in her bondmate’s warm cushy breasts. “Neither do I.”   
Shepard rolled onto her back and put an arm around her love, thinking about just how lucky she was to be here, and be with her. “You are so beautiful,” Shepard said softly. Liara whined with inexpressible happiness and curled her leg around her bondmate. Jane planted a long kiss on Liara’s forehead. “I…I don’t know how to say it…I…” she murmured.   
“Take your time.”   
“Stay with me…” she pulled her closer. “Let me hold you.”   
Liara almost cried with joy. “Always.” They lapsed comfortably into silence while they rested together. Liara marveled at the simple joy of being skin to skin with the woman she loved, feeling her chest heave slowly as she breathed, listening to her heartbeat, every little detail delighted her.   
They snoozed for a long time before Shepard spoke up again. “Sooo…” Shepard rolled back over and nuzzled her lover. “What do you want to do today? Your wish is my command.”   
“I haven’t the slightest idea.” She leaned in very close and whispered “Being this close to you tends to blank my mind.”   
“Hmmmm, well…” Shepard sealed her in a long kiss, gently wrestling with her tongue. She sucked lightly on her lower lip and pulled away. “I kind of wanted to do a little window shopping, but I’m flexible.”   
“Mmmm I know you are.”   
Shepard giggled and gave Liara’s rear a squeeze. “Silly girl.”   
“That sounds like fun. Where do you want to go?”   
“Oh I don’t know. Let’s just wander around the Presidium, stop wherever catches our eye.”   
“Great. I can’t wait.” Just then Liara’s stomach gave a noisy growl. “Oh! Um…”   
Shepard laughed and affectionately kissed her cheek. “Something tells me you’re hungry. Let’s eat breakfast first.”   
“Probably a good idea.”   
Shepard gave her one more quick kiss to placate her. “I’m gonna go check on mom, see you downstairs?”   
“All right.” Shepard slid out of bed and retrieved her clothes. Liara stole a long loving look at her bare body before stretching and getting up herself. She stripped off her nightgown and tied a pink bathrobe around her waist. Shepard made her way downstairs and found her mother right where she’d left her. She lightly nudged Hannah Shepard’s shoulder and she blinked her eyes open.   
“Oh…hey honey. Did I fall asleep?”   
“Little bit.”   
“Huh…time is it?”   
“Nine thirty-two.”   
“Sorry about that.”   
“Don’t worry about it. Feeling okay?”   
“Yeah, I’m all right. A little hungry I guess.”   
Shepard smiled broadly. “Perfect, I’m about to make breakfast.”   
Hannah Shepard got to her feet. “Oh no, not today. I’m cooking.”   
“No no, I’ve got it.”   
“The least I can do is cook, this one’s on me. No arguing.”  
Jane Shepard put up her hands in surrender. “Okay okay, thanks.”   
“Don’t mention it. Where’s Liara?”   
“Coming!” The asari started down the stairs. “Feeling all right Hannah?”   
“I’m all right. What do you two want? Eggs? Pancakes?”   
“I dunno. What do you feel like?” Jane asked her bondmate.   
“Oh, is your mother cooking? Anything would be fine.”   
“I think I’ll be making breakfast for the next few days. Janey knows dinner fine but there’s just something about pancakes she could never quite get.”   
Shepard awkwardly scratched her head. “Yyyyeah.”   
Liara beamed with affection and hugged her beloved from behind. “I love you to death Shepard, but you really should let me make breakfast in the future.”   
Shepard sighed in false exasperation and leaned back into her embrace. “If you insist.”   
Liara kissed her neck and made her hum with happiness, sending gentle vibrations through her lips. “Hmhm, I’m afraid I do.”   
“D’awww look at you two.” Hannah Shepard sealed them both in an unexpected hug. “How the hell are you so damn cute!?”   
“Practice, and a lot of love,” Jane said happily.   
Hannah released them and returned to the central kitchen island. “Okay, I’ve got this. You two just relax.”   
Liara took a seat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. “So, are there any shops in particular you were thinking about visiting?” she asked.   
“Well, let me think…” Jane casually plopped onto the couch and rested her head in Liara’s lap. The asari gazed down at her bondmate and started running her fingers through her long crimson red locks.   
“I love your hair,” Liara said softly.   
“I’m thinking about growing it out just a bit. What do you think?”   
“Even more of this to play with? How could I say no?”   
Shepard giggled and dreamily closed her eyes. “Mmmm, you’ve got no idea how perfect this feels. Right, stores…” Shepard tried vaguely to fight through the void of relaxation induced by her wife’s gentle touch. “I kind of want to find a new targeting VI for my shotgun…Twitchy needs some more bedding…”   
“Who’s Twitchy?” Hannah asked.   
“My pet hamster,” Jane replied. “What else…?”   
“We could find most of that in the Meridian Place Market.”   
“Yeah, that seems like a good place to start.”   
“We can just wander from there.”   
“Perfect.” Shepard nuzzled her beloved and sighed with content.   
“My Jane Shepard,” Liara crooned, continuing to stroke her hair.   
“I am. I’m yours. I’m completely and totally under your spell, love.”   
Liara let out a soft whine of delight, unable to contain her warm fuzzy feelings any longer. She leaned down and placed a long firm kiss on her bondmate’s forehead. “And I…Oh Shepard I’m yours.”   
Shepard took both of her hands and nuzzled them against her cheek. “My one, my love, my only. My perfect beautiful bondmate.”   
Liara was trying very hard not to cry at this point. “You just want me to keep petting you,” she teased.   
“Guilty as charged.”   
“Well, you’ve done it now.” Liara stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes. “We’re cuddling. That’s an order, commander.”   
“Mmmm, okay,” Shepard said with teasing spunkiness.   
Liara giggled and kissed her again. “Goddess Shepard, stop being so cute.”   
“Hnhn! Nope!” She stuck the tip of her tongue out and was rewarded by Liara flipping onto her chest and pinning her to the couch. They both laughed gleefully and Liara began furiously tickling her captive. Shepard squealed and rolled over, reversing their positions. “Hahahahey! No tickling!” Liara stuck her own tongue out and quickly found Shepard’s warm luscious lips against her own.   
“Mmmmf…”   
Shepard broke away slowly, lightly sucking on her lower lip. “Figures, I’m rubbing off on you,” she whispered.   
Liara winked and curled her arms around Jane’s neck. “What did you expect?”   
“Nothing less.” Shepard lay down on her chest and Liara resumed stroking her hair. The asari couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so happy. She closed her eyes and held her bondmate tight, allowing herself to swim in warmth. They lay like this for a few more minutes before Hannah Shepard spoke up.   
“All right folks, order up!”   
Jane raised her head just high enough to see over the couch. “Something smells good.”   
“My famous waffles honey. When was the last time you had these, eh?”   
“Heh, awesome.” Jane lightly nudged her sleepy love. “Come on baby girl. Soup’s on.” 

All three talked far more comfortably over breakfast than they had over their nightcap. Jane and Liara recounted a number of their best war stories, the ones that were worth remembering. Grunt’s glorious victory charge at the rachni hive, using a thresher maw to bring down a reaper, the whole insane debacle on the Citadel. The apartment was quickly filled with laughter and joyous talk, all three enjoying Hannah Shepard’s fantastic cooking.   
“So then he just fell?” Hannah Shepard asked.   
“Straight off the memorial.”   
“How the hell did he survive?”   
“You gotta remember, Grunt’s a krogan. Probably didn’t even feel it,” Jane said fondly. Hannah laughed and finished off her last bite of breakfast.   
“I’ve seen Grunt take a dozen shots and not feel it until doctor Chakwas pulled them out an hour later in the med bay. A little fall wouldn’t do much to him,” Liara commented.   
“Never seen anything like that. Heh, Guess I’ve been sitting on a bridge for too long.”  
“Liara here’s a quarter krogan,” Shepard teased.   
“Oh really? She ever taken a dozen shots without flinching?”   
“No, and that’s not how it works!” Liara lightly swatted her bondmate’s arm, but failed to contain her amused smile.   
“Okay okay, calm down. Don’t head-butt me or anything.”   
Liara put on an expression of feigned outrage and gave her another playful slap. “What am I going to do with you, Shepard?”   
Jane shrugged. “Love me, stay with me, have my little blue children someday.”   
Liara laughed and took Shepard’s hand. “Sounds good to me.”   
“Oooo! I’m gonna be a grandma!”   
Jane and Liara both flushed a little. “We’ll see, we’re still just trying to sort out our lives first.”   
“Oh fine. Don’t make me wait too long.” She turned to Liara. “This place is really nice, but it’s not exactly family material. How…um, how does…? How do...asari…?”   
“It’s…um, complicated.”   
“Right. So what are we doing today?”   
“Liara and I wanted to shop around the Presidium. Do you want to come?”   
“Yeah! Great! Show me around the Citadel.” Hannah Shepard looked sadly into her coffee. “Maybe I can find a decent cup of Joe somewhere. You people really aren’t coffee drinkers are you?”   
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jane said.   
“Still beats the crap out of MRE coffee. Where exactly are we shopping?” 

Despite the damage caused to most of the Citadel, Meridian Place was largely intact. There was still the occasional scorch mark or missing piece of architecture here and there, but it was far from ugly. Liara, clad in the very fetching dress she’d warn first visiting the Normandy SR2 strolled along hand in hand with her bondmate, cheeks warm with the simple pleasure of being together. Jane Shepard was once again delighted to be out of her uniform, breathing easy in jeans and a pink button down shirt. Hannah Shepard walked on her other side, stealing occasional glances over at her daughter.   
Jane finally glanced back and smiled. “What?”   
“I can’t remember the last time I saw you so happy.”   
Shepard winked and rested her head on Liara’s shoulder. “It helps when you’ve got someone like her around.”   
Liara giggled and kissed her cheek. “Charmer.”   
“I try.”   
They wandered the market place and browsed what stores were still open and intact. Liara beamed with admiration as she watched the two Shepards browse Nos Astra Sporting Goods for Jane’s new targeting VI and proceeded to dissolve into an energized discussion about the past dozen models of various weapons and their effective uses. From there they acquired the fresh bedding for Twitchy, then made their way toward the citadel gift shop.   
“Hey, see that little platform?” Jane said.   
“Yeah?” Hannah replied.  
“That was the place.” Shepard gazed lovingly at her bondmate. “That’s where we said we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.”   
“Oh wow!”   
“And that’s before she proposed,” Liara said.   
“I brought her back there as soon as I could walk again and officially popped the question.”   
Hannah Shepard grinned ear to ear and put a hand to her mouth. “Every time I think you two can’t get any cuter…”   
Hannah bought a tiny model of the Normandy at the Citadel Gift Shop, saying she planned to place it in her cabin so she could always think of her. They browsed a jewlers that had been blasted terribly, but it’s stock had been largely saved by the thick storage vault. Despite Liara’s constant remarks that it really wasn’t necessary, Jane Shepard draped a thin silver chain with a small sapphire around her neck and insisted that it was hers.   
They stopped by Apollo café just in time to catch a familiar face on her way out. “Hey! Kid! Good timing.”   
“Matriarch Aethyta, nice to see you,” Jane Shepard said.   
“Shepard. Taking care of my girl I hope?”   
“Yes, very good care. She’ll vouch for me.”   
“Mmmm,” Liara hummed.   
“You must be Liara’s mother,” Hannah said.   
“Father, actually. Close enough I suppose. You humans never get it right. Mrs. Shepard I presume?”   
“Oh, sorry. And yes, that’s me. Call me Hannah.”   
“Finally getting out of here?” Jane asked.   
“Yep, I’ve been writing behind the scenes here for a while.”   
“Writing what?” Shepard asked.   
“A collection of my thoughts for the Matriarchs. Nothing to engage the higher parts of your brain quite like serving drinks.”   
“Where are you headed now?” Jane asked.   
“Back to Thesia, this is the sort of thing you’re really supposed to present in person. What about you all? Out for a family walk?”   
“Shopping, gotta get the citadel’s economy going again somehow.” Shepard held up the bag with the few things they’d purchased.   
“Ah, best of luck with that.” Aethyta dropped something onto the ground and bent down to scoop it up. “Oops.”   
“I’ve got it,” Jane said, bending over.   
“Hey, Shepard? I can keep your mom busy for an hour or two if you want,” Aethyta said under her breath.   
Shepard looked at her for an instant before beaming with appreciation. “That’d be great.”   
Aethyta smirked. “I know the look of someone who wants some time away from their family.” The matriarch straightened up. “Mrs. Shepard, I get the feeling you’ve got some catching up to do on the past couple months. How about I spare our poor daughters the trouble? I’ll buy you a drink.”   
“Oh, all right, that’d be great.”   
“Liara and I are gonna keep going if that’s okay. Meet back here in an hour or two?” Jane said.   
“Okay, my omnitool’s on.”   
The two wandered away from the café and Liara quickly gave her beloved a sly sideways look. “What was that?”   
“That was your dad being awesome.” Over the next hour or so they were far less conservative with their affection. While they hadn’t exactly been at their Sunday best with Hannah around, they were certainly more comfortable in her absence. Liara walked along wrapped around Shepard’s arm as they laughed and wandered.   
“Think your skills have gotten rusty?” Liara asked suddenly.   
“Hm?” She pointed towards a firing range and watched her bondmate’s eyes light up.   
“That sounds like a challenge to me, Doctor T’Soni.”   
Inisde, behind a large glass case of weapons sat a dark skinned asari with face markings similar to Aria T’Loak’s. She looked up and narrowed her eyes when the pair came in. “Wait…I know you…” she said pensively.   
“Jane Shepard, Alliance Navy.”   
“Shepard!? THE Shepard? In my place?”   
“So it seems. We wanted to take a few shots.”   
“Of course! Please, take your pick!” Shepard started glancing between the various selections when the asari spoke up again. “Y’know what? Screw this stuff. Commander Jane Shepard doesn’t shoot this kinda crap in my place. Name the weapon, I’ve probably got it somewhere.”   
Shepard had to think. “Uh, gosh I don’t know…” Finally a mischievous grin spread across her face. “All right, I’ve got a tough one for you. Don’t suppose you’ve got a Black Widow?”   
The asari grinned back and reached under her counter. She rose again with a beautiful black steel rifle, clearly battle worn, but in wonderful condition. “You know good guns Shepard.”   
“Damn, this thing’s seen some love.”   
“Hell yeah. It’s mine.” Shepard looked up at her and she saluted. “Lieutenant Fera T’irik, formerly of N7 special ops.”   
“You were working under Admiral Hackett, right?”   
“Yep, picked me up straight off Thesia.”   
“You’d seriously let me use your Widow?”   
“One condition, Shepard. You’ve got to sign it when you’re done.”   
Shepard laughed. “Deal.”   
Fera turned to Liara. “How about you, Doctor T’Soni?”   
“You know who I am?”   
Fera gave her an amused look. “You two did a pretty good job keeping the media away from the ceremony, but just about every still working news outlet was trumpeting your wedding pretty loudly for a week or two. What’ll it be, doc?”   
“I’m more of a lightweight weapon person, do you have a Paladin?”   
Fera smiled again and extricated a barely used white pistol from behind the counter. “I can see why Shepard likes you. The range is down the hall, dump your spent thermals in the bin by the door. Good hunting.”  
While close quarters combat was more Shepard’s style, she was still an excellent marksman. Even after a few months off the battlefield she managed to punch massive holes in her target’s head and both sides of its chest. “Heh, still got it.”   
“Nicely done, but I’d be shocked if you couldn’t hit a stationary target with a rifle like that,” Liara teased.   
“All right miss smarty pants, your turn.” Shepard scooped up a clay pigeon and stood aside.   
Liara raised her pistol and narrowed her eyes. “Pull!” Shepard threw as hard as she could and Liara blasted the target into bits. “Nothing to it.”   
Shepard loaded a fresh heat sink into her rifle and braced it against her shoulder. “Gimme a hard one.” Liara picked up a pigeon and levitated it with her biotics. “Pull!” Liara shot the target at extremely high speed and impossibly, it separated into two targets. A tiny smirk crossed Shepard’s face, and she shot both in rapid succession. “Nice try love.”   
“I figured two stacked targets would catch you a little off guard.”   
“No such luck I’m afraid.”   
“Can I try your rifle?”   
Shepard beamed. “Sure.” She set the rifle down on its bipod and passed it over.   
“I haven’t held one of these in a while.” Shepard took a step back and looked at her stance. Liara flushed a little and looked at her. “Am I doing it wrong?”   
Shepard gave her a knowing look and contoured herself to her body. “Just a little, here. Pull it up against your shoulder a bit more.” Liara corrected herself. “Okay, now it’s gonna kick a little, so lean into it and take the recoil with your whole body, not just your shoulder and arm.”   
“Okay.”   
“Breathe in, line up your shot, then shoot while you exhale.”   
“Got it.” Shepard backed away and let Liara take aim. She took her breath, closed one eye, lined up a headshot, and fired. She hit the target square in the head and separated it from it’s moorings, sending it clattering to the floor.   
“Woohoo! Nice shot!” She gave her wife a big kiss on the cheek, making her blush again.  
“Thanks.” She lightly massaged her shoulder and returned the rifle. “A little more recoil then I’m used to.”   
“Hyeah, be happy it’s not the original Widow, that thing broke bones. Seriously though, good shooting. Maybe I’ll put you on overwatch next time.”   
“Not funny,” Liara scolded, but failed to hide her flattered smile.   
They went through a few dozen thermal clips, tossing targets for each other every now and then, occasionally challenging each other with bioticaly thrown pigeons. When they finally tired, they returned the weapons, and Shepard did indeed sign Fera’s rifle. The asari insisted they return, and refused to let them pay any sort of money for their visit. 

They continued along the strip and just as they were starting to think about heading back, Jane looked to the side and got a familiar mischievous spark in her eye. “Oooh. Liara, you wanna take a look in there?”   
Liara turned to look. “Oh! Um…” Tucked away in a corner was a store that clearly sold things of a sexual nature. “Oh Shepard I don’t know…”   
“Aw, come on. It’ll be fun, I promise.” She took Liara’s hand in a reassuring way. “I love you, and I want to, y’know, explore more with you.”   
“I…I do too. That place just looks sort of…I guess I’m just…”   
Shepard took her by the waist and pulled her close so that they were nose to nose. “Don’t worry about it. Just think about aaall the wonderfully dirty things I could do to you with a few new toys.”   
Liara shuddered with forbidden arousal. “Ooooh, all right.”   
Shepard laughed in a warm sensual tone. “You’re gonna be happy we did this, mark my words.” 

Inside the store was relatively warm, which did well to hide Liara’s terribly flushed cheeks. Everywhere she looked was some other scandalous artifact that both embarrassed her terribly, and made her legs weak with erotic hunger. Shepard strolled inside with her usual air of confidence and started hunting through a large shelf full of various dildos and vibrators. Liara watched with incredulity and looked over her shoulder.   
“How do you do that?”   
“Do what?”   
“Just, dive in! No hesitation, no nerves, just…”  
Shepard turned her gorgeous green eyes on her bondmate. “I think ‘hey, there’s nothing embarrassing at all about being madly in love with a wonderful woman, and wanting to make love with her in new and exciting ways.’”   
Liara grinned ear to ear. “You’re very lucky we aren’t in private, Shepard.”   
Shepard smiled and picked up a green vibrator with a few different settings on it. She clicked it, held it in her hand for a few seconds, then turned it off. “Mmmm, nah. What do you think?”   
Shepard passed it over and Liara tried it. “A little too soft, you’re right.” Liara played with the various settings, but nothing felt quite right.   
Shepard tried another. “Woah, too much kick on that one. Seems kind of like it would hurt.” She tried turning it down, but it was already on its lowest setting.   
Liara tried it and almost dropped it. “No thank you.”   
A turian woman slid out of the shadows. “Can I help you two find something?”   
“We’re kind of new in here. You know a good vibrator by any chance?” Shepard asked.   
“Hmm, I find with this kind of thing you get what you pay for.” She reached over and picked up a pristine jet black sex toy with an Armali Council insignia branded on the bottom. “This one’s a bit pricey, but I really like it. You can control it with an omnitool, it’s got a few different modes, and it can hold itself in place with a tiny mass effect field.”   
“Interesting.” Shepard took the toy, synched it to her omitool and turned it on. She shivered with delight and quickly turned it off. “Ooooo that’s nice.”   
She passed it to her bondmate and Liara let out a small surprised yip when it started. “That’s…very intense!” she beat out her nerves and bit her lip. “I like it.”   
“Perfect. We’ll take it.”   
“Excellent. Anything else I can help you with?”   
The two looked at each other before Shepard spoke up. “I think we can take it from here, we’ll call you if we need anything.” 

“Liara?” Shepard asked after a few more minutes of browsing.   
“Hm?”   
“Have you ever tried any bondage, or anything like that?”   
“Oh! Um, no, I haven’t.”   
“Would you be willing to try? I know a few things, I think it might be fun.”   
Liara considered it. Normally she probably wouldn’t have, but she trusted Shepard implicitly, and the thought of being restrained and completely at her mercy was certainly appealing. “All right, what were you thinking?”   
“Let me see…we’ll need some rope, maybe a pair of handcuffs, I’ll take care of it. I want some of it to be a surprise,” Shepard said with a wink. She floated away to continue hunting for secret supplies leaving Liara to browse on her lonesome. She was already wondering excitedly what Shepard could possibly have planned for her. She wandered her way into the lingerie section and started thumbing her way through a few racks. She and Shepard had a few things at home, but this was a great time to expand.   
Liara furrowed her brow and thought, what would Shepard like? “Ah. Hmhm!” Liara giggled delightedly and extracted a sexy maid costume. It wasn’t the shoddy sort of thing you got out of a plastic bag either, this one was actually very well made. It was basically a silk apron with a bow collar. Minimalistic, and quite sexy. She placed it over her shoulder and went back to browsing. What else? Shepard liked to look, she needed something that showed off her body. She plucked a few more transparent nightgowns off the rack, along with a few stockings.   
“I think I’ve got just about everything!” Shepard called from the other side of the store.   
“Okay, I’m coming.” Liara folded all of her loot up so Shepard couldn’t see what all of it was then proceeded back to the front of the store, thoughts of later that evening already dancing about in her head.


	4. Predicaments

Shepard and Liara left the store with Shepard’s mystery supplies, Liara’s lingerie, the vibrator they’d liked, a pair of dildos and a few bottles of various lubricant. The Turian woman from before placed it all in a black plastic bag.   
“Are you two shopping alone?” she asked.   
“No, we’ve got someone else with us,” Shepard said, a little confused.   
“I’m guessing you don’t want them knowing what’s in here?”   
“Preferably no.”   
“Then I’ve got something for you.” She held out her omnitool and Shepard held out her own. A second later the surface of the bag obfuscated and became very hard to see. “That should do it. The program will delete itself when you’re done.”   
“Thanks!”   
“Don’t mention it hon, we’ve all been there. You two have a nice day.” They strolled out into the artificial sunlight with their supplies in tow, Liara still lovingly wrapped around her bondmate’s arm.   
“Hmhm, I’ve got such wonderful plans for you, love,” Shepard said sensually.   
Liara hummed with approval and nuzzled her. “As fun as that sounds, I think we should hold off until your mother’s left. I get the feeling this might be a little…noisy.”   
Shepard grumbled. “Waiting suuuucks.”   
“Cheer up, we can still snuggle.”   
“Hmmm, true.”   
“Let’s go find her, Aethyta can only keep someone busy for so long.” 

Shepard was happy to see her mother hadn’t gotten too drunk. She and Matriarch Aethyta met them with a wave as they left Apollo’s café. “Hey! You two have fun?” Hannah asked.   
“Yeah! You?”   
“I kept her entertained, don’t worry,” Aethyta said.   
“Are you planning on coming back to the Citadel?” Liara asked.   
“Probably. I’ve gotta come back and see my grandkids, right?” Aethyta said with a wink. Shepard giggled and Liara felt her face turn a bright shade of purple. “Anyway, my flight takes off in a few, I should go grab my bags.”   
“Do you need any help?” Jane asked.   
“Oh no, don’t worry about it.”   
“All right. Don’t disappear again, all right?” Liara said.   
“I’ve got your address, I won’t.” There were a few moments of awkward silence while Liara and Aethyta looked at each other. “Come on kid, it’s all right,” Aethyta said, holding out her arms. Liara took a few tentative steps forward before Aethyta closed the distance and hugged her tight. Liara broke down and hugged her back. No matter what had happened in the past, they still loved each other. “I’m not going away forever little wing. Not this time. I promise,” Aethyta whispered so that only she could hear.   
Liara closed her eyes and fought back tears. “I…I…”   
“It’s okay.” They broke apart and Aethyta shook hands with Hannah. “It was nice meeting you. I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”   
“How about coming to our place for Christmas?”   
Aethyta smiled and started towards the rapid transit. “Asari don’t usually celebrate that holiday, but I think I can make an exception. I’ll see you before long.” 

Liara, Shepard and her mother ate lunch, then made their way back to the apartment. By that point it was late afternoon and the artificial sun was starting to set. As it cooled off, they gathered around the fire and continued talking. Eventually Hannah Shepard made her way up stairs to bed, leaving Liara and Shepard snuggled together on the couch. Liara lay on Shepard’s chest while she stroked her crests, a blanket draped over them both.   
Shepard finally worked up the nerve and gently nudged her bondmate. “Come on, bedtime.” Liara groaned uncomfortably. “Am I gonna gave to carry you?” she groaned again. “All right.” Shepard got to her feet and lifted Liara in her arms. She carried her upstairs, set her down on their king-size bed and gazed lovingly down at her. “Hey you,” she whispered, reflecting once again on just how perfect she was.   
“Shepard…I knew…” Liara said quietly.   
“What?”   
“I knew you weren’t dead.” She put a hand to Shepard’s cheek. “After the explosion on the Citadel, when we were still trying to make sense of everything…They said you were at ground zero…that you sacrificed yourself to set off the Crucible…”   
Shepard took her hand, eyes starting to mist up. “Liara…I…”   
“But I wouldn’t believe it. Everyone kept trying to help me get over it, accept it, but I couldn’t. Asari develop very strong connections with their bondmates, I could…almost feel it. Feel you.” Liara’s eyes were starting to fill with tears. “We were going to have a memorial service for you, put your name up on the wall on deck 3…Goddess I actually had it in my hand…but I wouldn’t do it. I forced Joker to jump back to the Citadel and practically screamed at the recon groups to find you.” Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. “And they did.”   
“I told you I was coming back,” Shepard said, ruining the bad-assery of the moment with a voice crack.   
“When they found you *sniff* they told me…You weren’t just alive *hic* you were stable. You were going to live!”   
“Oh Liara…”   
“You don’t *sniff* know how hard I cried Shepard…” Jane pulled her to her body and held on like she was going to float away. “I love you so *sniff* much!”   
“It’s *hic* it’s okay, I’ve got you. I won’t let go.” Liara tried her hardest to stifle her tears and a moment later, Shepard felt her pressing gently at her mind. It wasn’t the kind of meld she was used to feeling, this one felt so much less like sex. It felt like an ethereal request for a warm embrace of minds. Touched to the point of quiet convulsions of love, Shepard immediately opened herself to her bondmate and felt a cascade of emotion. She felt all of Liara’s sheer relief and love for her when she’d first learned she was alive, saw her rush to her side in the hospital and felt her heart practically break when the first thing she said when they’d repaired her damaged vocal cords was “Liara…” felt every atom of her being explode in pure joy when Shepard got down on her knee and held out a gleaming blue-diamond ring and asked for her hand.   
“Oh…” Shepard said with quiet tenderness. “Liara…my Liara…I…I love you.” They stripped themselves bare and crawled beneath the covers, sealed in embrace both physical and mental. They kissed and cuddled and nuzzled until they finally grew tired and lapsed into sleep, nestled in each other’s arms and their minds lost in the ether of their combined love and affection for each other. 

Liara woke happily cocooned in her bondmate’s embrace, her long soft red hair draped over her cheeks. She smiled sleepily and brushed the soft strands of crimson from her lover’s face. She gazed at her for a moment before letting her eyes slide shut and sealing her in the softest and sweetest of kisses. Shepard let out a whimper of affection and kissed her back, pulling her closer, cradling her beloved as if she would simply melt away if she held on to loosely or too tight.   
They finally broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. They didn’t say a word, they’d already let everything out through their meld the previous night. They simply snuggled close and basked in the warmth of each other’s presence. The stillness was only broken by the occasional nuzzle or tender kiss and once by Shepard whispering “My one, my love, my only.”   
Eventually Liara started to get up, but Shepard groaned disapprovingly and held on to her. “Ha! Come on Shepard.”   
“Nnnnn.”   
“We need to get up eventually.”   
“Nnnnnnnnn.”   
“You know I can get you to let go…” Liara crooned playfully. Shepard giggled and refused to release her. Liara bit her lip and ambushed her bondmate, furiously tickling her belly. Shepard recoiled and laughed, attempting to protect her sensitive core. Liara used her momentary distraction to get out of bed.   
Shepard managed to get under control and fixed her wife with an accusatory look. “That’s cheating.”   
Liara turned around and giggled as her bondmate’s eyes explored her gorgeous body. “Hmmm, maybe you’ll have to punish me for it later…”   
Shepard shivered with excitement and hungrily rubbed her thighs together. “Mmmm, maybe I will.” Liara winked and slid into the bathroom to take a shower. Shepard heard the water start as she stretched and got to her feet. She retrieved her N7 bathrobe and glanced downstairs. Hannah was sitting on the couch reading the morning news on her omnitool.   
"Morning sweetie!" She said cheerfully.   
"Hey mom. You sleep okay?"   
"Oh yeah, I slept fine. How about you two?"   
"Yeah, we slept fine."   
"I'll bet. You two strike me as a pretty snuggly couple," Hannah said with a wink.   
"Hmhm, yeah, we are."   
Hannah got to her feet. "All right, enough loafing around for me. What are ya hungry for?"   
"I was just thinking, you wanna go out for breakfast? You could finally get a good cup of coffee."   
"Sure, why not? Where's Liara?"   
"In the shower."   
"Ooo, I could use one of those. Gimme a shout when she's done, yeah?"   
"Sure thing. Let's do our morning stuff and then go out, okay?"   
"Sounds like a plan."   
Shepard made her way back upstairs, she could hear Liara humming to herself in the shower. It made her smile just to hear her sweet singing voice. A thought struck her and a devilish sensual grin spread across her face. She crossed to the closet and dug around in the corner for a moment. She found the little cardboard box that stored all the various bits and bobs left over after they'd assembled some of their new furniture and carefully extracted twelve coin-sized washers. She looked them all over, making sure they were clean and devoid of sharp edges or rust. After determining they were suitable, she slid gracefully into the bathroom and silently closed the door behind her.   
Liara had her back to the door and hadn't heard Shepard come in. The human let her bathrobe fall to the floor and crept up slowly behind her bathing bondmate. Liara gave a small start, then smiled warmly and leaned back as Shepard curled her arms around her waist.   
"Mmmm hi," the redheaded vanguard said softly.   
"What ever are you doing Shepard?" Liara said in quiet, affection laced mock outrage.   
"Hmhmhm, sorry. If I'm within a mile or so of a wet naked asari I just kind of start twitching." Shepard gave her a gentle squeeze and made her giggle.   
"I'll keep you away from nude beaches then." Liara reached behind her and held her bondmate to her. "You are mine, and I am not sharing you with anyone."   
Shepard hummed lovingly. "Anyway, I owe you an orgasm, and I thought now would be a good time for a little trial run."   
"Trial run of what?"   
"I want to see if you like bondage at all. So I thought we'd start with the very basics."   
"O-okay," Liara said, a little uncertainly.   
Shepard gave her a comforting nuzzle and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I promise. This won't even involve any extra equipment, not really. Have you ever heard of predicament bondage?"   
"No."   
"It's all the fun of the full scale stuff without the extra hassle. I think it'll be a good warm up."   
"Just, tell me what to do," Liara said, intentionally mimicking what Shepard had said to her the first time they'd ever melded. Shepard was so touched that she remembered she almost lost her dom personality in a sea of warm gooey love. But she managed to restrict herself to a tender pleased whimper and another kiss on Liara's neck.   
"All right. Put your hands on the wall, and splay your fingers out." Liara complied and Shepard leaned into her. She carefully slid the washers under her fingers, one at a time until Liara was holding all ten of them against the shower wall. "This is one of my favorite little tricks. Here's how it works." Shepard began softly rubbing Liara's belly and whispered into her ear. "You have to keep all the washers up against the wall, don't let them drop, and I'm going to do a few naughty things to you. Also, obviously, mom's up, so you have to do your best to keep quiet."   
Liara shivered with pleasure. This was wonderfully erotic. "What happens if I drop one?"   
"Hmhm." Shepard lightly nipped her neck. "I'll punish you." Liara shivered again. "Normally that would involve something a little, shall we say, noisy? But under the circumstances, I can think of something much better."   
"What?"   
Shepard laughed sensually. "I won't let you finish, my love." That thought filled the asari with a new sort of sensation. A wonderful sexual fear and hunger at the prospect of being denied. "You'll get to spend aaaall day thinking about just how badly you want me, but you won't get me. Unless you behave." Whatever doubts or fears Liara'd had about bondage melted instantly. This was so fucking hot she couldn't stand it. "Ready?"   
"Mmmm."   
"Then I think I'll start slow. Something tells me you didn't quite get a chance to get properly clean." Shepard squirted a generous helping of sweet-smelling bodywash into her palm and began lightly scrubbing every solitary inch of her bondmate. Keeping the washers against the wall was harder than Liara'd been expecting. Shepard was so gentle, so knowing. Her hands lovingly explored and lavished every bit of beautiful blue skin they could reach from the tips of her fingers to her toes. Naturally Shepard lingered on and returned to certain areas more often than others. She kneaded and massaged her ample breasts, softly pinching and teasing her nipples before doing the same to her shapely rear, then working her way down her inner thighs, then back up.   
Liara had to bite her lip to stop from making too much noise, she whimpered and let out tiny high-pitched gasps of pleasure at regular intervals, desperately trying to focus on not releasing the metal beneath her fingers. Shepard began planting little butterfly kisses on the tips of her crests, making it even harder for Liara to focus.   
"Sh-shepard! You..."   
"Hmmm." She'd done a little reading. This kind of contact was the height of intimacy for an asari. "Doooon't drop theeeem," she crooned. By this point Liara was magnificently wet, and aching for her wife to pleasure her. "You like this, don't you?" Shepard teased.   
"Yes, goddess yes!" Liara gasped.   
"Mhmhm! You smell so good," Shepard said melodiously, taking the very tip of one of Liara's crests a little further into her mouth. "Let's find out how much you like this..." Shepard traced a single finger against Liara's quim. "Mmmm, that sweet azure's all wet for me." Liara quietly moaned with pleasure. "Do you want me to fuck it?"   
"Yes!" Liara said wispily.   
"Yes what?"   
"Yes, I want you to f-fuck it."   
"You want me to fuck that sweet blue pussy?"   
"Yes, goddess Shepard, please!"   
"You want me to make you cum?"   
"Yes, yes, goddess yes Shepard, please! Please make me cum!"   
"Mmmmm, now how can I say no to a request like that?" Much as she adored teasing her and exchanging a little dirty talk, this wait was driving Shepard crazy as well. At long last she plunged a pair of fingers deep, deep into her bondmate's sex and began stroking her just the way she liked it. Liara almost lost control and would have either cried out or dropped one of the washers had it not been for Shepard's voice lightly cooing into her ear. "Mmmm, such a perfect pussy..."   
"Oh, oh Shepard...don't stop, please don't stop..." Shepard worked her deliberately, but not hastily, drawing out and letting her feel every stroke of her fingers. She was very, very wet by now, so much so that even Shepard's slow motions had begun producing a lewd sort of *slap slap slap!* noise on every consecutive stroke. But they were both so starved with hunger that it only served to turn them on more.   
"Hmhm, you're all warm for me. Do you like it?"   
"Y-yes...Oh Shepard yyyyeeeesss..."   
"Mmmm." Shepard took a hold of Liara's breast and began massaging it in circles, kneading and lightly squeezing her soft flesh. Liara let out another stiffled moan and the washer under her left index finger slid just a tiny bit. She was rewarded with a firm but not painful neckbite from her bondmate.   
"Ach!"   
"Carefullll."   
"Sh-Shepard! I AH! I don't know h-how much more I can taaake!"   
"I can tell. Hmhm, do you want to cum?"   
"Yes!"   
"You want me to make you cum?"   
"Yes! Please!"   
Shepard increased her tempo just enough to really let Liara ride over the edge. The asari arched her back and started lightly thrusting back with her hips against Shepard's fingers, slightly increasing the volume of the slapping noise. It was all so wonderful, so perfect. Shepard could tell she was starting to ride her way into climax. She leaned in close again and whispered "Cum for me Liara, cum right now." She didn't need any more encouragement. She stiffled a cry of joy and rode a wave of pure erotic sensation over her peak, her mouth open wide and her eyes closed tight. Every single part of her body pulsing and radiating one simple, perfect word: yes.   
As the wave receded, Shepard slowly withdrew her fingers and whispered "You can let go now." Liara gratefully released the washers and let them drop into Shepard's outstretched hand. She turned on the spot, cheeks flushed with warmth and broad loving smile in place.   
"That...was incredible, Shepard."   
The red-haired vanguard deposited the washers on a soap tray and let Liara watch as she lusciously sucked her juices from her fingers before sealing her in a wondrous embrace, all traces of her dom persona replaced with deepest sweetest love. "I could tell you enjoyed it," she teased. Shepard sealed her in a long deep kiss beneath the stream of hot water before separating herself to speak. "So does this mean we can do more?"   
"Oh, Goddess yes." Liara pulled her back into another kiss.   
"Mmmmfff, good."   
"How did I do?" Liara said slyly.   
Shepard laughed and adopted her sensual dom tone again. "Wonderfully." She affectionately squeezed her rear and parted her lips with a finger. "Such a good girl."   
"Mmmm." Liara tucked her head under her bondmate's chin and they swayed on the spot for a little while, enjoying the warm water and knowledge that they had so much more waiting for them.


	5. Another Night Together

"Liara's out of the shower mom!" Shepard called downstairs.   
"All right! Do you want to take one, or can I go?" She called back.   
Shepard and Liara exchanged a significant look and stifled uproarious giggles. "You can go!"   
"Okay!"   
Liara hugged her bondmate from behind and lightly nipped her ear. "How long did she say she was staying?" she asked quietly.   
"Just a couple days. Don't worry, we won't have to wait too long." She leaned back and focused on the sensation of their naked bodies pressed together. "Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder."   
"Mmmm, human saying?"   
"Yep."   
"I like it."   
"Hmhm! Mom and I were thinking about going out for breakfast. Sound good?"   
"Yes, that sounds nice. Where were you thinking?"   
"Hmmm, I think it's high time you experienced the true joy of human cuisine. Diner food. I know a great place on the wards."   
"Perfect."   
"It's casual dress, but to my disappointment, I think we'll have to wear something," Shepard said, planting a loving kiss on Liara's cheek.   
"Hmmm, I think you're right." They slid out of the bathroom and dressed for a casual breakfast. Shepard wore a comfortable black leather jacket that was worn with use and a pair of matching dark jeans. Liara wore a beautiful yellow sundress that had always made her think of her mother.   
Shepard turned to face her bondmate just as she was sliding the closet shut and looked her up and down. "Damn. You are so beautiful."   
Liara blushed girlishly and took Shepard's hand. "It helps to be desperately in love."   
"Mmmm." They closed their eyes and kissed again, quickly but sweetly before heading downstairs. Shepard straightened up her stance and quickly made for her office. "Oh! Duh, I need to feed Twitchy." Twitchy the space hamster's cage was actually quite extravagant. Shepard had carefully drilled a large hole in the ceiling of her office to feed his plastic tube through. Essentially, it was two cages, one in their bedroom and one in her office so that he could shift back and forth between her two most frequent haunts.  
He was sleeping in the lower cage when Shepard approached and dropped a few berries, some carrot slices and a few sunflower seeds as a treat into his food bowl. He woke up and squeaked happily before starting on the food. Shepard beamed at her little furry friend and gently pet his head with a finger. "Hey buddy. How you doing?" Twitchy affectionately sniffed her hand and squeaked again. Shepard giggled and scratched his chin. "We're going out for a while, guard the house. If anyone comes in, you know where the guns are, right?"   
"Squeak!"   
"Heh, good. See you soon." Twitchy cleaned his nose off and gave her finger a tiny little nibble as if in farewell before returning to his breakfast. 

The Last Stop Diner looked like it had been transplanted straight out of anywhere America, complete with a jukebox and booth seating. The odd trio of women found a table and settled in. Liara looked around curiously. “Interesting place.” She was being serious, it wasn’t at all run down or dirty.   
“Last Stop is a little slice of home,” Hannah commented.   
Jane passed Liara a menu. “Recognize anything?”   
She flicked through it quickly. “Enough to get by. What’s good here?” 

They placed their orders and an impossibly familiar voice suddenly rang out from the other side of the diner. “Shepard? Spirits is that seriously you?”   
“Shepard?” said an equally familiar voice. Garrus and Tali stood up from their table on the other side of the room.   
Jane beamed and shook her head. “Can’t keep us all apart for five minutes, can we?” she asked her bondmate.   
Liara giggled and kissed her cheek. “Apparently not.”   
“Mom, meet Garrus Vakarian and Tali Zorah vas Neema. Guys, this is my mother.” Hannah shook hands with both of them. “Anybody seen Ashley and Wrex?”   
“Sadly no, I think we’ve used up our share of freakish coincidences for a while,” Garrus said. He held out his hand. “Damn good to see you, Shepard.”   
Shepard shook it and shifted it into a firm grasp of hands, making them both flex their muscles. “Same here. There’s been a significant drop in the number of explosions around me since we last saw each other.”   
“And I for one think that’s a bad thing. You need a good explosion every now and then, good for the adrenal glands.”   
Shepard punched him on the shoulder and gave Tali a hug. “Nice to see you too Tali Zorah vas Normandy.”   
Tali laughed. “Actually, there’s another name in there now.”   
“Really? Damn, I had trouble with what you already had!”   
“It’s Tali Zorah-Vakarain vas Normandy, now.” Liara put a hand to her mouth and Tali turned her arm to display a gleaming bronze band, a Quarian Seiresh, or oath band. Garrus had one as well.   
“Sorry we couldn’t get you two to the ceremony, it was kind of a rushed thing. They needed her back on Rannoch, we flew out there, ended up at that plot of land she’d claimed, I asked her, she wanted to elope and then, well…yeah…” Garrus said in a rambly sort of way, awkwardly scratching his neck. More hugs and congratulations went around the group before they all settled in.   
More stories and laughter traveled around the cushy booth. Eventually their breakfast arrived. As it turned out, Last Stop actually had some of the best dextro-amino acid food on this part of the citadel. Everyone present enjoyed their meals as well as each other’s company. Garrus and Tali as it turned out were on the Citadel to oversee a few large transactions being made by the Flotilla. From there it was back to Rannoch to help with the recolonization effort.   
“So what have you two been up to?” Garrus asked after a while.   
“Taking a couple months off. Just sort of, y’know, taking a break?” Shepard replied, trying not to sound too proud of it.   
“Believe me, Shepard no one in the galaxy blames you. After what you two did, a few months off is the least they can give you.”   
“After that, what is the plan sweetie?” Hannah asked.   
Jane and Liara looked at each other for a moment. “Well, I’m working on, um, closing a few things down at my current job,” Liara said with a significant look at Garrus and Tali. They acknowledged her with a subtle but significant nod. “Making sure things can run…shall we say, acceptably, in my absence.”   
“Do you think the, uh, company can survive without you?” Garrus asked.   
“I get the feeling it’ll degrade slowly and quietly until there’s nothing left,” she replied.   
“Hm. I think that might be for the best. Where are you going from there?”   
“I think I’ll go back to my research. Thanks to my lovely wife,” Liara snuggled Jane briefly. “I’ve got something exciting to work with.”   
“Right! That datasphere! Any progress?” Tali asked.   
“Not yet, but I’ve been a little distracted.”   
Jane giggled and kissed her cheek. “I’ll say.”   
“What about you, Shepard? I can’t exactly see you working behind a desk.” Garrus said.   
“She might not have to, I think I can keep us both afloat,” Liara said.   
“Much as I’d adore you for bringing home the bacon, the only thing worse than a desk job would be sitting around at home. I’ll think of something. For now I’ve got more than enough back pay to live on.”   
“Sounds pretty nice to me,” Tali commented.   
“Do you guys want to come back to the apartment?” Shepard asked.   
“I wish we could, but we just had enough time to grab a quick bite. We’ll let you know when we’re in the neighborhood again,” Garrus said. The pair got to their feet and embraces of fairwell were traded.   
“Don’t be a stranger, okay? Keep us posted,” Jane said. 

Hannah, Jane and Liara were on their way back to their skycar when Hannah’s omnitool went off. She looked down to read it and furrowed her brow. “Oh crap.”   
“What is it?” Jane asked.   
“Terra Nova needs more manpower, badly. My ship’s the only one that can respond.”   
“You’ve gotta go?”   
“Yeah, this afternoon. I’m so sorry kiddo.”   
“Don’t worry about it. We still got to see you, and it sounds like they really need your help. Go! Get out there! We aren’t going anywhere.”   
“You’re welcome in our home any time,” Liara said warmly.   
Hannah smiled wide. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

They returned home and helped Hannah pack up her possessions. From there it was a quick ride back to the docking bay where they stopped to say goodbye. “Jane, I could not be more proud of you. Your father would be too.” She hugged her daughter tight.   
“I love you mom. Good luck out there.”   
Hannah held her at arm’s length and put a hand to her cheek. “This shouldn’t take too long.” She released her and embraced Liara as well. The asari was a little unsure of what to do, but eventually managed a nervous, but genuine smile and hugged her back. “Take care of my Jane, Liara.”   
“I always have, and I always will.”   
“One more thing before I go. Stand together you two,” she said, pulling up her omnitool’s camera. Liara and Jane smiled and stood together in front of the window, an arm around each other’s waists. “There. Every time I sit down at my desk I want to see my daughter and her beautiful wife together.” Liara blushed and Shepard kissed her cheek. “I guess I’m off,” Hannah said, shouldering her bag once more.   
“Hey, don’t go being a hero on me. The Shepard clan isn’t losing any more members,” Jane teased. Hannah winked and disappeared onto her ship. There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Jane subtly firmed up her grip on Liara’s hip. “Well, with mom out of the house…” She spun her around into a close embrace, fixing her with a seductive gaze. “I’ve got plans for you tonight, doctor T’soni.”   
Liara hummed appreciatively and kissed her, weaving her fingers into her hair. “I can’t wait.” 

And letting her wait was exactly what Jane had in mind. They went home and hung around for the rest of the day, indulging their lazy tendencies for just a little while longer. They worked quietly on their various projects, staying in close proximity to each other sitting on the couch and talking about what they were up to. After lunch they slid into the hot tub for a while (they managed to go about five minutes before they started making out.) And then curled up on the couch and fell asleep to a few episodes of Vaenia.   
Shepard lay behind her bondmate and held her possessively, an arm around her waist and a hand gently stroking her crests. Liara purred while she slept, she never tired of Jane’s loving touch.  
Jane was so perfectly content. She hummed quietly while she held her, caressing her cheek and bathing in the warmth still emanating from her body from the hot tub. Shepard was clad in plaid pajama pants and a black tank top while Liara snoozed in her white nightgown again. Shepard lovingly stroked her body. Not sexually, but still with deepest adoration. Liara sighed with pleasure in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Shepard’s body. Jane giggled and kissed her cheek, lying back down and returning to stroking her crests. “My Liara…my perfect Liara, I love you. I love you sooo much.”   
Liara woke an hour or so later when an intoxicatingly familiar scent tickled her nose. She drowsily sat up and blinked. “Shepard?”   
“Evening sleepy head,” Jane said from the kitchen. She had changed and was wearing a stunning black evening dress.  
“*sniff* what is that delicious smell?”   
Shepard turned an open frying pan towards her. “Surpriiise,” she crooned.   
Liara grinned ear to ear. “Is that...? Did you really…?”   
“Fresh asari kamerla, I know it’s your favorite.”   
“Shepard…” Liara said wispily in shock and delight. “How…?”   
“I did a little reading, a little shopping. What kind of wife am I if I can’t even make your favorite food every now and then?” She carefully set the pan aside and came over to her. Liara, too stunned to move fell easily into a tender embrace. “As wonderfully sexy as you are in that nightgown, I was thinking semi-formal for diner.”   
Liara curled her arms around Shepard’s hips and rested her cheek on her chest. “Mmmm all right. I’ll go change.”   
“Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes, you’ve got time.”   
Liara gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll be right back.” Shepard returned to making dinner and watched as Liara’s hips swayed seductively as she climbed back up stairs. She laughed lovingly and glanced back down at her omnitool with the recipe on it. Kamerla looked really tasty. It was a mixture of Thessian bird meat (the bird in question apparently tasted sort of like turkey) various vegetables, a few beans and served on a mountain of boiled grain, that was sort of like the asari version of rice. Simple, yummy, hardy. It was like distilled “good to be home” feelings in an entrée. It smelled wonderful.   
Liara pulled on a light blue evening gown. Feeling risqué, she didn’t bother wearing a bra. It was funny, a few years ago she’d have been nervous about such a move. Now, she was alone with her wonderful, beautiful bondmate who loved to look at her body, and actually took pride in it. She zipped her dress up and was going to start downstairs when she remembered something. She strolled over to her side table and scooped up the little sapphire necklace. She turned it in her hands, it was really very beautiful. She draped it around her neck and admired the effect in the mirror. Clad in three shades of blue, her skin, the dress, and the necklace, she was the very vision of beauty.   
Shepard stirred the pan of food with a wooden spoon and glanced up at the sound of shoes on metal stairs. Her heart almost stopped in her chest at the sight of her gorgeous lover. “Oh…oh wow.”   
“What?” Liara said bashfully.   
“You look amazing.”   
“Hmhm! Thanks. You do too.” Liara pulled up a seat at the central island and watched Shepard work, breathing in the mingled wonderful smells of her bondmate and dinner.   
“So, what do you want to do once I got back to my research?” she asked.   
“I don’t know, depends on where we go. Are you going to go back to Thessia, or…?”   
“Not all the time, I can do a lot of work on the citadel. I’ll still have to go out to remote dig sites every now and then but…” Liara rested her chin on her hand. “You, are coming with me whenever possible.”   
“Damn right,” Shepard said. “I guess that brings us to the next big question. Where do we want to live? I mean, I love this apartment, but, we could really live anywhere.”   
“Earth, Thessia, a colony…goddess Shepard I really don’t know. Thessia is my home, but Earth is yours. We’ve got enough money to own more than one home, I think.”   
“Oh we definitely do. Anderson and Sanders paid for this apartment in full.”   
“Really?”   
“Yep.”   
“Well, that’s wonderful. We’ve got here, where on Earth would you want to live?” Liara asked curiously.   
Shepard looked pensive while she stirred. “Dunno, I spent most of my childhood in space. I only saw Earth a couple of times. It never really felt like home. I’d prefer to stay away from colonies. I…I don’t know if I could sleep at night,” Shepard confessed with difficulty.   
“Oh Goddess Shepard I’m so sorry. I forgot.” Akuze.   
“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” She turned the burner off and set the pan down, turning her attention to the rice next to it. “Where would you want to live on Thessia?”   
“Well, I grew up in Armali, but…” Liara looked out the window. “My mother and I vacationed in this beautiful town in near Kessa Ocean. I loved every second we spent there. Lying in the sand, swimming in the ocean, falling asleep to the sound of the waves at night…I haven’t been there in 50 years.”  
Shepard beamed. “Say no more. We’re looking into this.”   
“Could we really?” Liara said excitedly.   
“Your wish is my command, love.”   
“Oh Shepard, we wouldn’t even have to live buy a house, just spend a week there or even a weekend or,” the asari said very quickly.   
Shepard put a finger to Liara’s lips to silence her, beaming at just how cute she was when she did that sort of thing. “We’ll check it out, Liara. I need some beach time myself.” Shepard took the rice over to the sink and strained the excess water. “And as for what I’d do, I don’t know. The only thing I’ve ever really done is fight, but I am NOT leaving you to go on duty.” She returned with the rice. “And something tells me I’ve used up my near misses on dying. I’m sure as hell not leaving you a widow.” She left the cooking pot and dug two plates out from the cabinet.   
“I could always hire you as my bodyguard. Have you keep the pirates and hostile wildlife off me,” Liara teased.   
“Hmhm, that’s a thought.” Shepard scraped ample servings onto both of their plates. “Actually, you let me know whenever you’re going on a dig. I’m coming with you and keeping you alive whether you like it or not.”   
Liara didn’t argue, in fact she liked the idea. She hated the idea of leaving Shepard anyway, they made a damn good team, and the thought of Shepard sitting alone at home and receiving word that she’d died in a tunnel collapse or something was simply unbearable. “Oh I won’t argue with you Shepard. I’ve seen what happens to people who argue with you.”   
Shepard giggled as she hunted through the refrigerator and drew out a glass bottle of golden yellow Sunberry juice, another asari delicacy. “Smart.” She set the bottle down and Liara’s eyes lit up.   
“Really, Shepard, I’ve already agreed to sleep with you.”   
“Mmmm. I would offer you wine, but, I think you’re going to want to be 100% lucid this evening.”   
The asari blushed and eyed her sensually. “Hnhn! Have you ever had Sunberries?”   
“No, but this looks delicious.”   
“It is, trust me.”   
Shepard unscrewed the cap and poured two glasses worth before passing Liara her plate. “Where do you want to eat?”   
Liara glanced around. “Couch by the fire?”   
“Perfect.” They sat down and set their food on the coffee table. Shepard took an experimental forkful, blew it off and carefully deposited it in her mouth. “Hmm, that’s good.”   
Liara did the same and closed her eyes while she slowly chewed. She swallowed and gazed at her wife in rapture. “Shepard, I can’t remember the last time I ate something so delicious.”   
“Is it really that good? I kind of had to improvise a little with a few ingredients I couldn’t find.”   
“Tell me you wrote down what you did,” Liara teased.   
“I did.”   
“Keep it somewhere safe, if you ever need me to do anything I hate, I’ll gladly accept a plate of this as payment.”   
“Hmhm! I‘ll remember that.”   
Liara took a quick sip of Sunberry juice and hummed with delight. “This is fantastic Shepard, how much did this cost you?”   
Shepard nuzzled her. “That doesn’t matter. Your smile’s worth every credit.”   
Liara rested her forehead against Jane’s. “By the goddess, what did I do to deserve such a perfect bondmate?”   
“Mmmm, I even love the word. It just feels so much more intimate than ‘wife’ or ‘partner’ or ‘spouse.’” Shepard took her hand. “Bondmate,” she said softly and slowly.   
Liara kissed her again. “Mmmmf. There, food now, cuddling later.”   
“Heh, deal.”   
They ate and continued their conversation. They discussed possible places to live in Kessa Ocean, what they wanted out of a house, and finally decided if they were going to do this they’d have to build their own. From there they excitedly listed everything they’d do. A big master bedroom with a fireplace and a skylight, a cozy living room with comfy furniture, a sizeable office they could both use, a greenhouse, beachfront property their list just kept growing. Eventually Liara jotted everything down on her omnitool and resolved to start drawing up a prototype design in her spare time.   
Inside of fifteen minutes they’d finished off dinner and Shepard cleared their places. Liara was starting to think excitedly about what was coming next. She stood by the window and watched the passing traffic and setting sun. She jumped with surprise when the sound system suddenly jumped into life and a soft jazz song started up.   
(Suggestion song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uTxTLkubsA )She turned around to find her lover strolling slowly towards her with her arms outstretched.   
“Come dance with me,” she said flirtatiously.   
Liara’s heart fluttered and she crossed the room. “I thought you couldn’t dance, Shepard.”   
“I’m crap at club dancing…” Shepard took her by the waist and interwove her fingers with Liara’s. “But I don’t exactly have two left feet.”   
Liara’s cheeks grew warm and she rested her head against her bondmate’s chest as they swayed on the spot. “Charmer.”   
“I try.” They slowly made their way around the room, changing and shifting to the music. Shepard spun her around and made her laugh a few times. Liara turned her back and shimmied her way up and down Shepard’s body as well, showing off what dance skills she’d managed to retain from her classes in Armali years ago. Shepard spun her again and suddenly dipped her.   
“Wah! Hahaha!” Shepard didn’t show a single sign of effort holding her up, Liara had forgotten just how strong she was. She pulled her back up and held her close. “So, Shepard, what do you have planned for me tonight?”   
Jane kissed her forehead and chuckled in an amused way. “I can’t just tell you. The surprise is half the fun.”   
“You could at least give me a hint,” Liara said playfully.   
“Hmhm! Well, I can tell you it involves…” Shepard rested her forehead against Liara’s. “…a little gentle experimentation, a few toys, a tiny bit of roleplay…”   
Liara wriggled sumptuously and rested her head against Shepard’s cushy breasts. “That sounds wonderful.” She looked up into Shepard’s eyes. “That reminds me, do you have a preferred title?”   
“Hm?”   
“Is there something you want me to call you when we play?”   
Shepard beamed at her and nuzzled her hand. “You’ve been doing a little research I take it?”   
“Mhm, just a little.”   
“Wellll…” Shepard crooned. “I’ve always liked ‘mistress.’ I always thought it had just the right amount of respect and sensuality to it. Sound good to you?”   
“Hmmm. Yes, mistress, that sounds perfect.” All ready Liara loved the sound of her bondmate’s new title on her tongue. Shepard shivered with pleasure and gave Liara’s rear an affectionate squeeze.   
“You don’t know how excited I am,” Shepard said. She gently turned the asari around and contoured herself to her body, wrapping her arms around her waist as they continued to gently sway to the music. “There are all these stereotypes about bondage being all basements and pain-play,” she whispered into her ear. “I’ve always been more a fan of the intimacy,” she gently kissed Liara’s neck. “The sensation.” She kissed her lower down. “The kind of pleasure you can only get from submitting completely to someone you love and trust.”   
Liara all but melted in Jane’s arms. “If I was interested before, I think I’m officially in love with the idea.”   
The song finished and Jane gently turned Liara around again, holding her invitingly in her arms. “Then follow me.” Shepard slowly backed away, gently dragging her fingers over her body and beckoned with a single finger and the familiar sly smirk that always made Liara quiver. The asari stood frozen to the spot as Shepard vanished into their bedroom and only came to her senses when she heard the tiny, almost non-existent sound of Shepard unzipping her dress.   
She shook herself and followed her bondmate upstairs, trying to control her rapidly beating heart. She caught her breath in shock, Shepard stood confidently in the low light over her discarded clothes, wearing an intricate red velvet corset and matching stockings.   
“Sh-Shepard…” Liara gasped, paralyzed with raw arousal. She actually felt herself grow a little wet between her legs with anticipation.   
“Come here, love,” Shepard said in her soft dom tone. Liara complied and took a few steps forward. Jane took her in her arms from behind, cradling her with a sense of power and possession. “Are you ready?”   
“I’m yours, mistress,” Liara said, relaxing into her lover’s embrace.   
Shepard hummed with pleasure and began lovingly exploring Liara’s body with her hands. “Good.” She touched her lightly but with deliberation, massaging her perfectly rounded breast through her dress with one hand and hungrily stroking her inner thigh with the other. Liara whimpered with pleasure and leaned back into her bondmate. “Hmhm, you have such a wonderful body…” Shepard cooed in her ear, planting a soft kiss on her neck. She slowly unzipped Liara’s dress and let it fall to the floor. The asari shivered a little at the touch of cold air, but quickly forgot about it as Shepard gently pinched her nipple and worked a hand between them to cup her shapely rear.  
“Mmmf.”   
“That feels good, doesn’t it?” Shepard teased.   
“Yes mistress.”   
“You like being touched, don’t you?”   
“Yyyes.”   
Shepard laughed warmly and slid a finger into Liara’s mouth. She immediately closed her lips around it and sucked to slake her hunger. “Lie down for me.”   
Liara lay down on her back, blushing at the way Shepard looked at her. The crimson haired vanguard climbed on top of her and took a gentle hold of her wrists. She sealed the asari in a surprisingly tender kiss and guided her wrists up and outward. “Now, if you’re going to be my good girl, you need to dress the part,” Shepard crooned.   
She reached behind Liara, keeping her pinned beneath her body and drew out a black collar with a silver ring. Shepard showed it to her and gestured for her to sit up a little. Liara complied and allowed her to fix it around her neck. The inside was padded and comfortable, and it’s very touch as a mark of her position made Liara grow warm with excitement. The instant Shepard was done attaching it she sealed Liara in another kiss, wrestling her tongue into submission and pinning her to the bed with her mouth. She fumbled with something Liara couldn’t see, and then fastened a restraint around both of her wrists and pulled them taught.   
“There,” Shepard whispered as she separated from the kiss. “Comfortable enough?”   
Liara gently tugged at her bonds. They held fast, but didn’t chafe or hurt her in any way. “Yes mistress,” she replied. This was already wonderfully hot. She was helpless and at Jane’s mercy.   
“Perfect.” Jane scatted down her chest with a flurry of butterfly kisses before gently latching down on her nipple and starting to suck. Liara groaned with pleasure and tugged at her bonds. She couldn’t budge, and it was wonderful. Shepard giggled girlishly and gazed lovingly into her bondmate’s eyes while she pleasured her, sucking and teasing the perfect blue mound of flesh. She started teasing her other nipple with her hand after a while and was content to lie there, sending gentle spasms of pleasure through her captive with occasional gentle bites and tugs. “You’ve got such lovely tits, my love,” she crooned.   
“Mmmm!”   
“I could just suck on them all night.”   
“Feel free to.” Liara said breathlessly.   
Jane giggled and gave her another gentle bite. “Hmhmhm! I’d love to, but something else needs to be addressed first.” Shepard kissed her way up Liara’s leg and brandished a length of pink rope. “I can’t have your legs thrashing around free I’m afraid.” Liara relaxed and closed her eyes while Jane worked. There was something wonderfully intimate about being tied up like this. She tied the rope around her ankles and then carefully around her legs in two sections. “Is that uncomfortable at all?”   
“No mistress.” Liara gently tried her restraints, but all she could do was spread her legs wider or close them.   
“Look at you, all tied up for me,” Shepard crooned, pulling in close for another kiss.   
“Mmmm.”   
“I’ve gotta say, this is harder than I thought.” She parted Liara’s lips with a finger. “Part of me’s just screaming to fuck you senseless.” Liara flushed and instinctively thrusted her hips out. Jane leaned down and kissed Liara’s belly. “But it’s so much more fun to do things slowly.”   
“Mmmf, you’re quite a tease, Shepard.”   
“Mmmm, I know.” She pulled herself a little further up, letting Liara feel the soft cloth of her corset against her bare skin. “I can’t help it. I know you want me, but…” she lightly kissed her chest. “I just have to kiss...” she kissed her a little further down. “Each and every one…” she kissed her breast. “Of these perfect little freckles.” Liara simpered with pleasure and pulled at her bonds. The frustration of being held like this was wildly sexy. “Now tell me, have you ever played with any toys before?” Liara shook her head. “Well trust me, it’s a lot of fun.”   
Shepard gently spread Liara’s legs and gazed hungrily at her very wet slit. “How wet are you?” Shepard gently slid a pair of fingers into her wife and dragged them slowly in and out, continuing to tease her. Liara bit her lip and moaned with pleasure. “Mmm, I’ve really got you going, don’t I?”   
“Yes mistress.”   
“I still think you could use a little lube. But first…” Shepard lay down on top of her and sealed her in another dreamy kiss, continuing to slowly stroke her inner folds. Liara whimpered happily and pressed into her bondmate’s fingers, growing wetter from the combined forces of Shepard’s deft touch and her wondrously soft lips. Her juices seeped from around Shepard’s fingers, making the human hum approvingly. She considered moving things along, but this was far too enjoyable. She cuddled her beloved captive, taking care to stroke her in a way that gave her pleasure, but refused to let her rise very far if at all. Liara moaned with mingled pleasure and frustration, kissing her lover back with passion and writhing against her bonds.   
Shepard worked her like this for as long as she thought she could bear it before she drew out the vibrator they’d purchased and slowly waved it in Liara’s field of view. “You want this, don’t you?”   
“Yes mistress,” Liara gasped.   
“Mmmm, then I’m gonna start low.” Shepard turned the vibrator on one of it’s lowest settings and gently traced it around Liara’s belly, just barely tickling her with the tip. Liara whimpered through closed lips and pulled lightly at her leg restraints.   
“Sh-shepard…please…”   
“You want this in you?” Shepard whispered sensually.   
“Yes mistress.”   
“Well okay, but on one condition, my love. You make such sweet little gasps, but I think I’ll need to keep you quiet.” Shepard drew out a red ballgag and lightly traced the vibrator up and down her inner thigh. “Open up,” she said sweetly. Liara obediently opened her mouth and permitted Shepard to slip the gag between her lips and buckle it behind her head. “That isn’t too tight?”   
“Mm-mm,” Liara said in a muffled tone.   
“Well, you’ve been such a good girl. Now I’ll keep my promise.” Shepard made a show of squeezing a generous amount of lubricant onto the vibrator and distributing it along the shaft. The asari watched with hungry eyes and salivated around the gag. It was a little intrusive at first, but she was starting to like it. Shepard finished up and lay down next to her captive bondmate, aligning the toy with her eagerly waiting pussy. Liara could feel her breath on her cheek, she was drowning in anticipation. Shepard took a deep breath and then slid the toy into Liara’s slit with ease.   
The asari strained and closed her eyes. “Mmmmmf!” she exclaimed.   
“Oooh yes. That’s good, isn’t it?”   
“Mmmm!”   
Shepard started slowly working the vibrator in and out of her lover, tracing a finger around her chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” She turned the vibrator up a little.   
“Mmmf!”   
“Mmmm?”   
“Mmmm!”   
Shepard giggled and turned it up a little more. “Yes, that’s what I thought.” She took a firm but gentle handful of Liara’s breast and massaged her in slow circles. Liara moaned and gently bucked with pleasure as Shepard continued to work her. The human started lightly undulating against her and planting little kisses on her cheek.   
Liara was in heaven. Jane was far from the detached cruel taskmaster that had first come to mind when she had talked about bondage. She was gentle, loving, and was doing everything she did because it gave them both immense pleasure.   
“Mmm, I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” Shepard said wispily. “I can tell you like our new little friend here, but I want to use something a little different to drive you over the edge.” She withdrew the toy and switched it off, drawing a soft muffled moan of disappointment from her captive. “Aww, don’t worry. I think you’re going to like this even more.” Shepard disappeared from view, leaving Liara panting and starved for more.   
The asari heard some faint clinking and shifting before Shepard climbed back on top of her and put a hand to her cheek. “Are you ready for more?” Liara almost shrieked to the affirmative. “All right. No more teasing, hold on to something love.” Shepard suddenly thrusted forward and Liara felt something fleshy and coated in more lubricant slid easily into her. She gasped and thrusted back against the welcome intrusion, realizing that Shepard was wearing a stap-on. Shepard leaned close and started fucking her, no longer suppressing her feminine gasps of pleasure. She worked her surreptitiously, with ample tempo, but still let her feel every inch of the false member inside her. Liara strained and tugged uselessly, delighting and toiling in her inability to move. She bathed in wave after wave of pleasure, this was what Shepard had been talking about. She was a prisoner, a slave to the woman she loved more than anything else and it was glorious. Her inner muscles instinctively quivered and squeezed around the toy as she salivated around the ballgag.   
“Mmmf!” Liara squeaked by way of warning her bondmate that she was close. Shepard growled quietly with pleasure and sped up, thrusting against her captive. Liara began slowly sinking into their bed, balling up and tensing her muscles as a titanic wave approached her. Shepard didn’t slow down, and Liara didn’t want her too. This was the kind of orgasm that wanted to be fucked into submission. Liara’s breath caught in her throat and she pressed outward as she came, turning the world into a white blank haze of wonderful erotic satisfaction.   
Liara collapsed and breathed heavily, a warm smile across her lips. She lay paralyzed in the afterglow as Shepard carefully cleared away the implements of their lovemaking one by one and set them aside. She didn’t know why, but suddenly she felt a little vulnerable, cold, alone. Before the thought could even think about crossing from her mind to her lips, Shepard’s arms were around her.   
“How was it? Did I hurt you at all?” Her dom persona was gone, replaced by the gentle lover Liara knew. She gently felt the places she’d restrained her, searching for any sign of injury.   
“Shepard…that was incredible.”   
“Mmm. I’m glad we agree.” She pulled the covers over them both. “Was there anything you wanted me to do differently?”   
Liara settled into her wife’s embrace. “I loved every second.”   
“Then you’d trust me to do it again? To try some other stuff too?”   
“Goddess yes.”   
Shepard giggled and gave her a tiny squeeze. “Awesome.”   
Liara let out a soft mewl of content, Jane had predicted this. Liara was the kind of person who really needed to cuddle after this kind of sex. She was more than happy to oblige, gently cradling her beloved and reassuring her that no matter what they did in the heat of the moment, her bondmate was someone who loved her and always would. The asari absolutely buried herself in her lover’s arms, full of nothing but bliss and deepest, strongest affection. “Good night Liara,” she whispered, giving her one last tender kiss. “I love you.”


	6. Pleasant Developments

“Really, Shepard. This is ridiculous.”  
“I thought you liked it when I blindfolded you,” Shepard teased.  
Liara flushed a light fuchsia. “As with all things, that depends on the context.”  
“Hush you, we’re almost there.” Shepard started to ease off the accelerator of their skycar and drop altitude.  
“Almost where? Shepard, this whole trip has been nothing but secrets. You tell me to set a week aside, take us off to Thessia and then blindfold me for an hour long flight! For the last time, what’s going on?”  
Shepard set the car down and shut the engine off. She gazed at her bondmate with excitement and put a finger on the hatch release. “Look and see.”  
Liara sassily pulled the blindfold from her face and shielded her eyes as bright Thessian sunlight touched her. Shepard hit the release and the sounds and smell of ocean air flooded the car. Her eyes widened as she realized where they were and she stumbled from the car. They were on a gorgeous beach that seemed to be completely abandoned for miles around. Sea birds scuttled around here and there, but other than them there was no one in sight. “Shepard…” she took a long deep breath and stood speechless on the spot.  
Jane hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. “It gets better believe it or not.”  
“By the goddess Shepard, how could you possibly make it better?” the asari said wispily.  
“It’s ours,” she said with a little kiss.  
“What?” Liara said, terribly confused.  
“The land up on that hill over there, and the hundred square feet of beach we’re standing on are legally ours.”  
“Whuh…how…?”  
“A little gift from the Kessa Ocean council. Granted we’re still paying taxes and we’re still gonna have to pay to build our house, but it’s ours.” Liara was silent. “Well? Say something!” Liara spun on the spot and tackled her bondmate to the ground, smothering her in a wild flurry of kisses. “Ach! Mmf! Okay okay I get it, you’re happy!”  
“Happy!? Jane Elizabeth Shepard I love you with every solitary molecule of my being!” She kissed every inch of her face she could reach and only let up when Shepard managed to get an arm between them and pry her off.  
“So, what do you think of the accommodations?” she said playfully, gazing into her stunningly blue eyes.  
Liara beamed and looked around. “It’s a bit of a fixer-upper. A little new flooring, a throw pillow here and there and I think we can make do.” They both laughed and Liara sealed her in a deeper less violent kiss. The asari savored it for as long as she could before resting her head on Shepard’s chest.  
“Well, I’m gonna be picking sand out of my hair for a while,” Shepard commented.  
“Hmm, you’d think so. But look…” Liara picked up a handful of sand and let it run through her fingers. “Thessian sand is incredibly fine, it’s almost powder.” She helped Shepard to her feet and lightly dusted her off. Not a grain stuck to her.  
“That’s it. I refuse to believe I survived anymore. I’m dead, this is heaven.”  
Liara laughed and draped her arms around her shoulders. “Then we’re both dead, and we can enjoy a little afterlife.”  
“Mmmm. Just, whatever you do, don’t start wooing me with poetry about sand.”  
“Hm?”  
“It’s an old human superstition. Don’t try to romance someone with talk about sand. Bad luck, for some reason.”  
“Strange.” Liara looked around and glanced down at her slightly confining white suit. “This perfect place and me without a bathing suit.”  
Shepard winked. “Check the car.” Liara gave her an amused searching look and looked in the back seat of the car. There was a cooler, a beach umbrella and a small bag. She scooped up the bag and rummaged through it. Shepard had packed their bathing suits, towels, sunglasses and a book she’d been reading. “The cooler’s got lunch in it. I thought we could break the new property in a bit.”  
Liara beamed. “I’ll change in the car.”  
“No one’s around for miles, love.”  
Liara flushed again. “Are you sure?”  
“The rest of this area only just went up for sale, we’re the only ones here.” Shepard unabashedly stripped her shirt off and stuffed it into the bag still resting in Liara’s hand. The asari couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful bare chest. Shepard dug her own suit out and was about to put it on when she noticed Liara’s eyes. She smiled sensually and cocked her hip. “And what are you looking at?”  
“What? Hm? Nothing!”  
Shepard wrapped her arms around her. “Sweetie, we’re married. You’re allowed to look at me naked.”  
“I guess I’m still just a little nervous that I’ll do something foolish around you,” Liara confessed, smiling sheepishly.  
“Liara, every time you do something ‘foolish’ all it does is make you blush, make me smile, and want to snuggle the life out of you.” Shepard brought her into another quick kiss by the chin. “So by all means, keep doing foolish things.”  
Liara’s heart swelled with glee. “What did I do to deserve you, Shepard?”  
Jane tied her N7 bikini top around her back and stripped off her pants. “Well, you helped me save the galaxy twice, spared countless innocent lives…” She tied both sides of her lower bikini half and then carefully plucked the bag from her bondmate. “And, oh yeah. You agreed to marry me.”  
Liara smirked and made a little show of unzipping her suit and sliding it from her body. Shepard watched and hungrily bit her lip. The asari tossed her bodysuit into the car and put on her own white bikini. While she was tying the back, Shepard slung the umbrella over her shoulder started down the beach to a nice spot nearer to the water. She plunged the umbrella into the sand and unfolded it, angling it to keep the sun off of them. She spread both of their towels out and looked up just in time to see Liara strolling towards her with the cooler and be struck again by just how very beautiful she was.  
The asari set the cooler down and looked at their arrangement. “Almost perfect.” She bent down and pulled their towels closer so they could cuddle. “There.” Shepard winked and lay down, making sure to leave her enough room. Liara settled in after her and they quickly wove their arms and legs together in a familiar tangle. They exchanged a few tender kisses that descended into nuzzling then to simply gazing into each other’s eyes.  
“My beautiful blue baby girl,” Shepard said softly. Liara hummed with happiness and tucked her head under Shepard’s chin.  
“So, how should we start building? We’re sort of in the middle of nowhere,” Liara said. “We’re going to need some way to get supplies out here.”  
“Very true. We need a contractor. How should we start?”  
Liara hummed as she thought and nuzzled her bondmate. “Put the foundation down, then build from the bottom up?”  
“Hmmm, I like working from the bottom up.”  
Liara gave her a playfully indignant swat before they both devolved into giggling. “Let’s see…we were going to put the generator, the water system and the central computer in the basement, right?”  
“Extra space for storage and gun work?”  
“Of course.”  
“Perfect, I can build myself a man cave.”  
Liara hummed and wove her fingers into Shepard’s hair. “After that we can build the first floor.”  
“Kitchen, living room, double office,” Shepard recited.  
“Bathrooms.”  
“Bathrooms,” Shepard agreed. “And we said sun porch?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Second floor?”  
“Master bedroom, guest bedroom, balcony, master bath…” Liara cut herself short, she hadn’t brought up her last idea yet, she was a little afraid to.  
Shepard could read her bondmate well though. She already knew what she was going to say. “Nursery.” Liara looked curiously up into her eyes. “Not now, but, eventually. Might as well build it while we’re busy.”  
“I recall a certain human saying about wanting to make use of what you have.”  
Shepard stroked her cheek and smiled lovingly. “I meant what I said in my cabin Liara.” She kissed her forehead. “I want your little blue babies damnit.”  
Liara giggled and swatted her again. “So be it. Nursery.” She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Shepard’s soft red hair, spreading her intoxicating scent. Her hair had gotten just a little longer as of late. Liara loved it. “Mmmmm.”  
“Tired?”  
“No, just in love.”  
“Hmhm! Here,” Shepard rolled onto her back, permitting Liara to use her as a pillow. “That a little more comfortable?”  
“Mhmmmm.” Liara nuzzled her breasts. “How is your chest this comfortable?”  
Shepard put an arm around her and ran her fingers through her crests. “Having soft boobs helps.” Liara laughed scandalously and curled a leg around her, settling in for a little snooze. They lay together for a while, listening to the ocean and the quiet chatter of the birds. The stillness was only broken by the occasional shift in position or tiny kiss. Maybe it was nature’s way of balancing everything, Shepard thought quietly to herself. They’d spent the better part of a half-decade fighting desperately to survive the coming apocalypse every hour of every day, not sure if either of them would make it. Now they were content to simply, be. At least for a little while, as long as it was in each other’s company.  
An hour’s worth of snuggling later, Shepard raised her head and ran a hand down her bondmate’s arm. “Hey, you asleep?”  
“Mmmm.” Liara stretched and blinked open her eyes.  
“Let’s hop in the water.”  
“Hm? Oh, uh, all right.”  
“What’s wrong? Can you not swim or…?”  
“No no, I can swim fine. It’s just, it’s only now starting to be summer.” Liara laughed nervously. “It’s going to be freezing.”  
“Ah c’mon! It’ll put some hair on your chest.”  
“I’m pretty sure it won’t” Liara said, rubbing her bare skin.  
Shepard got to her feet and stretched. “You gotta get in the water at least once when you go to the beach. It’s a rule.”  
“Oh fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
“You are hereby entitled to ‘I told you so’ rights.” Shepard started down toward the water and Liara followed. She reached the edge and stuck her toe in. “Yah! You weren’t kidding!”  
“It’s not too late,” Liara teased.  
Shepard smirked and dove into the water. There were a few moments of silence while Liara waited by the shore and then “*goosh!* WOOOO that wakes you up!”  
“I’d expect so,” Liara said, stifling her laughter.  
Shepard swept her hair out of her eyes and waded low in the water. “Well? Come on!”  
Liara steeled herself, took a deep breath and yipped as she dove into the water after her bondmate. She quickly resurfaced and gasped from the shock of the cold. “I m-miss the hot tub all ready!” Shepard and Liara swam and splashed and laughed until they simply couldn’t anymore. For once they were carefree and content to enjoy the water. Liara tried to teach Shepard how to bodysurf at one point, which went as badly as could be predicted.  
Shepard and Liara swam and splashed and laughed until they simply couldn’t anymore. For once they were carefree and content to enjoy the water. Liara tried to teach Shepard how to bodysurf at one point, which went as badly as could be predicted. Eventually they tired, struggled their way to shore and collapsed onto their towels, panting and laughing with joy.  
“I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun, Shepard,” Liara said, turning her head to gaze at her bondmate. Shepard’s hair was wet and slicked behind her head, and water dripped freely from her body. She was nothing short of breathtaking.  
“Mmmhmmm,” Shepard turned to look back at her and beamed. “I’m glad.” She stretched and rolled her head back. Liara gazed uncontrollably at her breasts as they heaved outward. Shepard noticed her look and smiled slyly. “Come here.” Liara clambered happily into her bondmate’s arms and sealed her in a luscious kiss. They were both still wet but they didn’t care. They kissed over and over, gently wrestling with their tongues.  
“Mmmm,” Liara hummed.  
Shepard laughed lovingly and pulled away a little bit. “I love you,” she whispered. Shepard closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Liara’s. “We’re gonna make this beach home. I’m thinking stone fire pit and decent beach furniture.”  
“That sounds great.”  
Shepard kissed her again and nudged her aside. “Here, hungry?” She flipped open the cooler and they let themselves drip dry while they ate lunch, discussing ways to get their house built between mouth fulls. They decided that they could organize the work from the citadel, since what was left of the galaxy’s Prothean knowledge was being moved there. She could decipher the contents of the sphere and help Shepard with he house.  
When they finished up lunch, they shook their towels out, dried themselves as best they could before lying down together again to let the sun finish the job. When they were mostly dry, Liara laid herself in Shepard’s lap and read her book. Shepard was content to gaze down at her beloved and continue to stroke her crests, softly humming to herself while she did. Time passed with Liara reading and Shepard lavishing her with an affectionate touch. They were just happy to be with each other. They stayed until the sun started to dip low in the sky, then finally packed up for home.  
“So, we start piecing things together when we get back to the apartment?” Liara confirmed as she packed the umbrella back into the car.  
“Absolutely. I know just who to talk to about all of this.”  
“*HisssUCH!* You’ve got me in a bit of a tight corner, Shepard,” Barla Von said nervously.  
“Yeah, that was the idea,” Shepard replied.  
“Be careful what you do next, Barla,” Liara warned. “I’ve been extremely generous with time for you to pay back what you borrowed. All things considered, this request shouldn’t be difficult at all.”  
“*HisssUCH!* It isn’t impossible, far from it. HisssUCH! You just have to be patient! Just as the sudden shift to war is HisssUCH! violent and world altering HisssUCH! so too is the fallout. I have numerous clients and their corresponding accounts that are missing or dead HisssUCH! I need to get things in order before I start moving funds around carelessly.”  
“All right, then you can start slow. Incremental payments from cash you know for a fact you have,” Liara said.  
“Okay okay! HisssUCH! I’ll see what I can do, just cut me a little slack HisssUCH! as you humans are like to say. I’m sorry it’s been taking so long.”  
“It’s all right, we’re just making sure you weren’t trying to pull a fast one,” Shepard said.  
“Believe me, I know better than to try to go back on a deal HisssUCH! with the Shadow Broker. Especially when she’s HisssUCH! bonded to commander Shepard.”  
Shepard and Liara left Barla Von’s office and wandered slowly away. “That went pretty well,” Shepard commented.  
“As tricky as he can be, Barla Von does know the market exceptionally well, even for a Volus. Funding shouldn’t be a problem.”  
“At least for the house. How are we doing on cost of living?” Shepard asked.  
Liara thought for a moment. “Passably, but the costs are just going to keep rising. And unless you were planning on going without food, water and power, we’re going to need to do something.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of.”  
“I sent a message to the council yesterday, asking to be a part of their newly founded Prothean research department. I expect they’ll be happy to have me.”  
“Wait, how did you get in touch with the council directly?”  
“I may have borrowed your Spectre access codes,” Liara said bashfully.  
Shepard beamed and kissed her cheek. “That’s my girl.” Liara winked and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. “Let me know when you’ve got a dig going on.”  
“I will, but I don’t think you’ll make very much from protecting me.”  
“I’m not doing it for the money, love.”  
“I know, I just mean you might need to do something else as well.”  
“Not to be a freeloader, but didn’t you say you thought you could support both of us?”  
“That was before we started building a beach house.”  
“Good point. I’ll think of something.”  
Liara gave her hand a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure you will. I think we can afford a little lunch at the very least.”  
They made their way to a quiet restaurant on the wards that Miranda had recommended a while back. They’d found that they attracted stares when they hung around the presidium in plain view for long enough. Even on this part of the Citadel a head still turned here and there to take a second look.  
They stepped inside the small sandwich shop and found a table in the corner.  
“You want me to order?” Shepard asked.  
“Sure. I’ll have the usual.” Shepard nodded in acknowledgement and went up to the counter. Liara drew out a datapad and started to move money around to the contractor they’d decided to hire on Thessia. The foundation work and landscaping alone was going to cost a fair amount of credits, but their final design was really a work of art. They were both willing to suffer a little for it. She tapped a few keys to finish sending their down payment and a form letter came back a few seconds later that said construction would start as soon as there was an opening. Obviously they were a little busy with reconstruction of a number of different places.  
Shepard sat down opposite her and rested her head on her hand. “What’s up?”  
“In a few weeks, the foundation, if we’re lucky.”  
“Great, that’s a start.”  
Liara switched screens on her datapad. “I’m also hoping to access the Mars archives in a few days.”  
“They’re bringing the archives here?”  
“Not exactly. The Alliance managed to copy it’s contents and are handing it over to the Council’s new Prothean research team. Most of the data’s still incomprehensible, but I think we can start making headway.”  
“Great.” Shepard slid her a cup of iced chai tea. Liara beamed and gave her a quick little kiss, she knew it was her favorite. Shepard blushed and took a sip of her own identical tea, it had been her that introduced the asari to said beverage. “I’ll try my best to keep myself entertained and not bother you while you’re working.”  
Liara grew warm at her cheeks and smiled as she thought of cuddling on the couch while she worked. “Believe me Shepard, you’d have to work pretty hard to bother me.”  
“Either way, I guess I’m gonna start job hunting.” Shepard took a long sip of her tea, pondering the intolerable prospect of a desk job. Whatever she did, she needed to keep moving, do something that let her scratch the itch that years of combat had left her with.  
In an instant, Shepard and Liara’s senses sharpened at a familiar and terrible sound, the sound of a pistol half-cocking. Shepard shot her bondmate a questioning urgent look, since she was the one facing the direction of the noise. She spotted the pistol, a Tallon, in the hand of a man with visible cybernetic scars beneath a poorly done cover-up job. There were two more clicks from the two others standing next to him and Liara looked back to her wife. “Cerberus, three, armed with Tallons.”  
“Probably ex-Cerberus, just those left over after their HQ collapsed. I’m guessing their a little sore about that,” Shepard said quietly. “Think they know we’re here?”  
“Probably not, they’re just looking for somewhere to make a mess.”  
“How do you want to do this?”  
Liara slipped something into Shepard’s hand, which she recognized as her biotic amp. “The usual way.”  
Shepard gave her a questioning look as Liara installed her own amp. “You carry these with you?”  
“When you’re in the business I used to be, you learn not to take any chances.”  
Shepard allowed herself a small smile. “I love you.”  
Liara winked and took a deep breath, focusing her biotics. “On my mark.” Both women sat in silence, conjuring up strength and heightening their senses. The instant one of the Cerberus agents started to raise his gun, Liara snapped into action. “NOW!” She jumped to her feet and generated a singularity in the middle of the agents, knocking them off their feet with the sudden lack of apparent gravity. A split second later, Shepard jumped up as well and unleashed every ounce of power in her body with a deadly biotic charge, slamming into the airborne Cerberus agents with a violent roar.  
“RRRRRRAAAAAHHH!” All three crashed into the opposite wall in a crumple, their guns skidding out of their hands. There were a few screams or cries of surprise and everyone in the shop turned before a stunned silence fell. Liara’s singularity dissipated and a few loose things fell to the floor. Shepard stood panting over the unconscious Cerberus agents before turning to look at the shell-shocked Salarian standing behind the counter. “You might want to call C-Sec...and an ambulance.”  
An hours worth of confusion later, after they had both been questioned by C-Sec and subsequently commended for their actions, Shepard and Liara managed to wade their way through the small crowd of reporters and onlookers back to their skycar. They silently climbed inside and took off for home.  
Shepard was the first to break the silence. “Did you hear what the EMT’s said?”  
“Yes, mostly broken bones. They’ll live.”  
“Good, good...” Silence fell again and Shepard bit her lip. “...Is it wrong that I kind of enjoyed that?”  
Liara fidgeted in her seat. “If it was, then I guess we should both be guilty,” she confessed.  
Shepard took a deep breath. “In a way, I think I needed that. I don’t know Liara, I don’t want to go back to the Alliance, but...I think I actually need to fight.”  
Liara actually smiled. “I’m not surprised. You’re a soldier, you have been as long as I’ve known you. You can’t just stop.”  
Shepard shook her head in exasperation. “So what do I...” Her eyes widened and a familiar mischievous smile spread across her face. “I think I know how I’m going to get a job.”  
Shepard finished off the last simulated enemy in the arena with a brutal point-blank shotgun blast. For a few seconds there was silence, then she raised her fist to the crowd, triumphant smile in place. The arena roared it’s approval and her squadmates joined in the crowd-playing.  
“I gotta say Shepard, you still know how to show a girl a good time,” Jack shouted over the noise.  
“You can find a good fight, that’s for sure,” Grunt growled happily.  
“Glad you approve,” Shepard teased, shaking a little sweat from her forehead.  
The announcer came over the loudspeaker. “Ladies and gentlemen, The Fangs just destroyed fifteen straight waves under some of the toughest conditions the Armax Arena has ever produced! Let’s make some noise for your favorite gladiators!” Shepard and her companions continued to play to the crowd as they made their way out of the arena and back to the locker room, still riding the high of their battle.  
“I think we should start coordinating our biotics a little more, Jack,” Shepard commented as she stowed her weapons away and started disassembling her armor. “I almost charged right into your shockwave a few times.”  
“You could always try looking before you charge,” Jack said. Shepard gave her a knowing look. “I’ll work on it. Anyway, you’re gonna need to find someone to take my place on the lineup pretty soon, the Ascension project’s almost got a new class together for me.”  
“Too bad, we’re gonna miss you Jack.”  
“Sorry Shepard, turns out I’m a pretty good teacher. The little shits are helpless without me,” Jack teased.  
“How about you, Grunt?”  
“I’m not going anywhere, Shepard. Clan Urdnot’s making me take this thing called ‘vacation’ or something. Wrex just told me to go somewhere I like and do something I like.” Grunt grinned. “So, here I am, battlemaster.”  
Shepard smiled. “Good to have you here big guy.” She stowed what was left of her armor and pulled on her worn leather jacket. “Next match is on tuesday, so let’s get some practice in before then. Sunday work for you guys?”  
“Sure,” Jack said.  
Grunt cracked his neck. “Anytime, anywhere.”  
“You guys want to come back and hang around for a while?”  
“Any other day hell yeah, but I’ve got some paperwork to wade through,” Jack said.  
Grunt growled and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Still a little hazy Shepard. Don’t want to break anything expensive.”  
“I hear ya. Go hit the practice room, break some stuff with your hands, you’ll feel better.”  
Grunt cracked his knuckles and marched off toward the gym. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” The door slid open and he held up a hand in farewell. “See you Sunday Shepard!”  
Once Grunt was gone, Jack closed her locker and smirked knowingly. “Guess that works out well for you, huh?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You really wanted to share your place with just Grunt for a few hours?” Jack started for the exit. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the crazy bastard, but he’s kind of a mood killer. See ya soon Shepard.”  
Jane Shepard was no more than three steps out of the arena and onto the street when a familiar pair of arms curled around her waist from behind and a soft pair of lips found her neck. "Aw c'mon, that can't be fun, I'm all sweaty."  
Liara spun her around and kissed her. "I don't care." Shepard beamed and took her hand. They set off on the short walk home. "You were fantastic out there," Liara said.  
"Thanks. We were really on today."  
"Jack's leaving soon, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, guess we're gonna need to find someone to replace her." Shepard gave her bondmate a loving nudge. "Feel like a little exercise?"  
"I'm very busy, I wish I could. I don't think I can juggle my research, practice, and the house."  
"I could take over a lot of the house stuff."  
"You could, but then..." Liara squeezed her hand. "We'd both be busy to do much else."  
"Mmm, I guess you're right. So be it, I'll have to see who else is around." Shepard unlocked the front door and they crossed to the elevator.  
“Ashley might be interested.”  
“Maybe, but she’s still a spectre, she’d only be around during shore leave.” They entered the elevator and Shepard selected their apartment.  
“You could try Zaeed, maybe James or Miranda?”  
“I sent a message to just about everyone. If they’re in the neighborhood they’re welcome to knock some heads.”  
“Something tells me the arena’s going to get a little more popular.”  
Glyph glided through the elevator doors the instant they opened. “Welcome home Doctor T’Soni, Commander.”  
“Have you told him I’m not a commander anymore?”  
“I’ll play with the settings later.”  
“The conversions you left running are complete Doctor,” Glyph said, unphased.  
“Thank you Glyph, burn them to an OSD.”  
“At once.” Glyph zoomed off back into the apartment and the two followed behind, still hand in hand.  
“What conversions was he talking about?”  
“A few Prothean manuscripts. Remember how Protheans used base 12 mathematics instead of base ten?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Well, it’s a little more complicated than just than just a counting system. The Protheans had their own symbols and interpretation for every understood law of math and physics, and even a few we don’t really recognize. I’ve had a few of them being converted into common terms for a few hours now.”  
“Wow, that’s crazy.”  
“It isn’t easy work, but it will help so much with our understanding. The laws of mathematics are the only true constants among all species and cultures of our known universe. The language they’re expressed in on the other hand…”  
Shepard kissed her cheek and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “If anyone can do it, you can.”  
Liara flushed with color and grinned nervously. “I didn’t study Prothean culture for nothing. I guess it took building an ancient super weapon and saving the galaxy to make the council realize just how much help I can be.” They slid inside and Liara sat down on the couch with her computer.  
“A wise man named Garrus Vakarian once said, when hell shows up at your door, they put you in charge.”  
“Mmm,” Liara concurred.  
Shepard plopped down next to her and looked over her shoulder. “How’s construction going?”  
“On schedule, the vital systems should be working before the month’s over.”  
“Great! Furniture shopping pretty soon?”  
“Mmm, definitely.”  
Shepard stretched and got to her feet. “I need a shower.” She kissed Liara’s cheek again. “Don’t go anywhere.”  
Liara giggled “I’ve nowhere to go.” She watched Shepard climb upstairs. Once she heard the water start and the telltale sigh of her bondmate stepping under the stream. She smiled devilishly to herself and snuck up the stairs and began digging around in their closet.  
Shepard finished up quickly, feeling much better. She dried her hair, wrapped a towel around herself and slid out of the bathroom, letting a little steam escape into their bedroom.  
“Oh, hello Shepard,” Liara said innocently. The vanguard looked over and started with surprised delight. Liara was wearing her sexy maid costume and had her back to her bondmate, showing off her shapely rear. She turned around and smiled sensually, giving her a full view of her body. The silky apron clung nicely to her, showing off her breasts and legs. “I was just tidying up a little. Have you seen my cipher notes?”  
Shepard hungrily bit her lip and smirked. “I think it’s down there.”  
Liara turned and slowly bent over, displaying her ass and pussy. “Down here?”  
Shepard crept over to her. “Yyyeah, riiiight down there.” Shepard took her lovingly by the waist and massaged her through the soft fabric.  
“Oh, what are you doing, Shepard?” Liara said playfully.  
“Nothing really, just checking your stomach muscles. Don’t want my bondmate to be tense. As long as I’m back here, I should check the whole area.” She made her way back around her wonderful rear, lavishing her with loving rubs and squeezes.  
“Mmmm,” Liara moaned, drowning in Shepard’s touch. She straightened up and the red haired vanguard kissed her neck, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
“." Shepard took her lovingly by the waist and massaged her through the soft fabric.

"Oh, what are you doing, Shepard?" Liara said playfully.

"Nothing really, just checking your stomach muscles. Don't want my bondmate to be tense. As long as I'm back here, I should check the whole area." She made her way back around her wonderful rear, lavishing her with loving rubs and squeezes.

"Mmmm," Liara moaned, drowning in Shepard's touch. She straightened up and the red haired vanguard kissed her neck, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You are so hot," Shepard whispered, skating her hand up to cup her breast. The asari groaned with pleasure again, surrendering herself backward into her lover's embrace. "Where on earth did you get this mmmmf," Shepard gently buried her face in the silky material. "Wonderful outfit."

"Oh I have my sources," Liara teased.

"Hmhmhm! All right, have it your way miss Shadow Broker," Shepard cooed in her ear. "How would you like it?"

"Mmmm, fuck me Shepard," Liara groaned.

The human blushed and giggled sensually, she wasn't used to hearing such language from Liara, but she quite liked it. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She traced a finger gently up Liara's arm to her neck, enjoying the texture of her black and white bow collar. "I'll be right back." She gave Liara a quick kiss on the cheek before reluctantly releasing her and going to retrieve her harness. While she searched, the asari slunk over to the bed and crawled onto it, resting on her stomach to continue showing off her backside. Shepard found what she was looking for and brought it back with her. She climbed onto the bed as well and lay down atop her wife, sighing with pleasure as their bare skin met. "And how exactly am I supposed to warm you up like this?" Shepard asked softly.

"I had an idea about that actually. I wanted to try purely mental foreplay."

"Hmmm," Shepard hummed.

"Don't just manipulate erotic nerves. Open your thoughts to me." Liara shifted a little. "If you're willing, share your fantasies, explore the bond," she suggested.

"All right." Shepard closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Whenever you're ready."

Liara closed her eyes as well for a few seconds before they snapped open again, now deepest black as their minds intertwined. They quietly rejoiced at the wonderful familiarity and comfort of each other's minds, content to cuddle for a moment. Once they'd grown accustomed to the bond, Liara relaxed to permit Shepard to share her thoughts and the human delved into the corner of her mind she rarely accessed, only when she had been without Liara for a time and missed her greatly.

Liara was clad in the thin skimpy outfit worn by Afterlife's dancers and gently undulating against Jane's body, giving her a private lap dance. The asari blushed as Shepard ran her hands up her body, normally the customers weren't supposed to touch the dancers like this, but she'd decided to make an exception. Liara gently pulled the sides of her outfit aside and let her freckled breasts roll free. Shepard moaned her approval and leaned back, allowing the asari to lean closer, continuing to sensually sway. Liara pressed herself into Jane's body, almost smothering her with her breasts. Shepard tucked her arms around the asari's waist and tenderly took her nipple into her mouth. Patrons really weren't supposed to do this, but by now, Liara didn't care. She bit her lower lip and moaned with pleasure as Shepard teased her with her tongue. Eventually the human released her, and brought her downward into a long, sweet kiss.

The experience slowly faded as Shepard brought them back to reality, the images dissolving back into thought as their bedroom rematerialized around them. "How was that?" Shepard asked through their bond.

"Oh Shepard, that was wonderful." Liara hungrilly rubbed her thighs together. "And delightfully dirty."

Shepard chuckled and lightly took the tip of one of her crests between her lips. "What can I say, I've got a dirty mind sometimes."

"My turn?"

"Yes please."

Liara giggled, then began sharing one of her own fantasies. They were at the Festival of Renewal, held every spring in Armali. It was the last night of the festival, and there was a ball as per tradition to welcome the new season. Shepard wore her dress blues and Liara wore a beautiful purple evening gown. They were the absolute center of attention, gracefully gliding across the dancefloor hand in hand. A few asari sitting on the sidelines that Liara had known and loathed as a little girl watched them and seethed with jealousy. Liara took extra care to be near them whenever Shepard dipped or spun her. Shepard giggled with amusement somewhere back in reality and whispered "You're adorable when you're bad." Liara's flattered embarrasment floated through their bond briefly before it dissipated and they returned to her fantasy. The rest of the evening passed in a blur, they were in their hotel room, Liara looked out the window on the city, still quietly humming the last song they'd danced to. Shepard came up behind her and tucked her arms around her waist. She began swaying with her to the music and snuck her hand between them. With a few swift maneuvers, Liara's dress fell to the floor along with Sheprd's clothes. The asari turned on the spot and embraced her bondmate, kissing in a beautiful, if somewhat melodramatic way. They collapsed easily to the bed and made love over and over, simply going until they couldn't anymore.

"Liara, you are so damn sweet!" Shepard said as they returned to their real bed. Liara flushed and giggled happily. "Let me see how we're doing..." Shepard lovingly slipped a pair of fingers into her azure, she was positively soaked. "Ahhh, someone's excited."

"Mmmm."

"Let's back it up a little." Shepard took her by the waist and guided her to the edge of the bed, leaving her bent over and expectant. Liara stewed in her hunger for a few moments, listening to the gentle clinking of Shepard attaching her strap-on. The human's hands returned to her skin and stroked her in a reassuring way, she always got a little nervous before penetrative sex. "Ready?"

Liara gripped the sheets. "Yes." The familiar warm lubricated shaft of their favorite sex toy slid easily into Liara's pussy and she whimpered with pleasure. Shepard contoured to her body and bent over her, pressing her bare chest to Liara's back. Shepard began steadily fucking her, causing her to moan in deepest pleasure each time Jane brought her hips forward. "Shepard...feel this, feel it with me..." Liara shared the sensation through their bond, every single glorious thrust was felt by both women in turn. Shepard mewled her approval and in turn shared her side back, so that they could both feel the hunger and love driven craving that drove her muscles. "Shepard! Oh Shepard don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"I won't, oh god I won't." Shepard interlocked her fingers with Liara's and held on tight. "So good..." With anyone else, Liara wasn't sure if she'd like this kind of thing. But here, now, with Jane Shepard, she loved being fucked like this. She loved surrendering so completely to her, being hers and hers alone. She gently thrusted back as best she could, sharing in her bondmate's need to cum. Within minutes Liara was starting to approach her limit, her voice started to rise in pitch and her actions became more furious. Shepard felt it and responded in turn, taking care to work Liara over the edge just the way she liked it. The asari curled her toes, arched her back and came, writhing with pleasure as Shepard sensually bit her neck, not nearly hard enough to hurt. The intensity of the sensation was enough to drive Shepard over the edge as well, fusing their climax into a wondrous symphony of erotic joy, two orgasms experienced together at once, turning the world into a haze of mingled pleasure.

Liara lay bent over the bed, panting while Shepard removed her harness before the human lifted her in her arms and deposited her properly onto her side. The asari giggled softly and blinked her eyes open, they were back to their usual blue. Shepard lay down next to her and pulled the covers up over them both. The human silently proffered her arms and Liara eagerly snuggled up to her, forming a loving bundle of limbs. "I take it you liked the outfit?" she whispered.

"Mmmm, very much." Shepard gave her a long loving kiss. "Please tell me you'll wear it again."

"Perhaps," Liara teased.

Shepard kissed her again. "What time is it?"

"Evening, or maybe late afternoon."

"You wanna take a little nap?" Liara hummed to the affirmative and tucked her head in against her bondmate. Shepard leaned in close and whispered "I've said it a lot, and I'll say it every day until I die. I love you, Liara T'Soni." She kissed her forehead one final time before closing her eyes and settling in for a well deserved afternoon snooze.


	7. In my Care

"So, what do you think?" Shepard asked. She and Liara were wandering around the mostly completed first floor of their new house. The smooth wooden floors were done and the walls were up, but the windows were still missing. The building was also without it's plumbing or heating for the most part, but it was shaping up nicely. There was a large bay window facing the beach that the sun set through, and a little dip in the floor right before it, they planned to put another piano down there.   
"It's too early to make any definite conclusions," Liara said, casually walking the length of the window. "But right now, I think it's absolutely gorgeous." Liara's omnitool pinged and she glanced down at it. "Ah, good. The self diagnostics are done."   
"Results?"   
"The water system works fine...the air control systems are functional...the central computer is online," she recited scrolling through screens of results.   
Shepard came up behind her, tucked her arms around her waist and pressed her lips to her neck. "Look at you. I love it when you're all busy and smart."   
Liara sighed happily and leaned back into her wife's embrace. "We're just about ready to go," Liara said in a fluttering tone, very distracted by the continued touch of her bondmate's gentle lips. "They'll start on the next floor on Monday."   
"Mmmmm," Shepard hummed, tickling Liara's neck with the vibration. Liara giggled and swayed back and forth on the spot. "I agree. Even now, this place is almost as beautiful as you."   
"Oh stop it."   
"Oh no, you keep it up Shepard," Aethyta said, back from exploring the incomplete house. "No amount of praise is too much for my daughter."   
Shepard laughed and Liara blushed. "I wholeheartedly agree."   
"I've gotta hand it to you two, this place is gonna be great," Aethyta said with a surprisingly warm smile.   
"The design alone took quite a while," Liara commented. "But that's because we were trying to make something more than just a home for ourselves."   
"Hm?"   
"We were making a home for all of us," Shepard said. "Our home is open to everyone that fought with us, everyone that made this day possible."   
"Provided they're around of course," Liara added.   
"Don't get me wrong, it's not a small place but you're not gonna cram that many people into this place."   
"Not what we had in mind," Shepard said. "Guests are encouraged, just a couple at a time though."   
"And we've still got the apartment, this is just somewhere for anyone who needs somewhere like it," Liara said.   
"Would that include me? A few days on the beach after bludgeoning some damn common sense into diplomats would be awfully sweet."   
"Of course it includes you!" Shepard said. "You opened your house up to us, what kind of people would we be if we didn't do the same?"   
"I think I'm finally starting to see the advantages of having a daughter who actually knows I exist," Aethyta said. "Are you two almost done here?"   
"I dunno, are we?" Shepard asked her wife, who was still securely wrapped in her arms.   
"My systems checks are done, there isn't much else we can do until they finish the next floor. Did you finish your measurements?" Liara asked.   
"Yep. Let's head home." 

Aethyta's apartment was large and very luxurious, a stunning example of asari architecture. There were a number of sculptures made of a sort of silvery liquid like metal that changed it's form between a number of configurations. "Wow, this place is amazing," Shepard said. "Why were you serving drinks if you live in a place like this?"   
"I told you, I took that job to keep an eye on Liara. I am a matriarch, Shepard. I've had a lot of time to build up a little retirement fund." She marched inside and dropped off her bag. "Make yourself at home you two, I'm gonna start on dinner."   
"Do you want any help?" Shepard offered.   
"No thanks, I like to cook alone. Helps me unwind."   
"Okay. Where are we sleeping?"   
"You two are upstairs, first door on your right." Shepard and Liara dropped their bags in the guest room and then began to wander around the apartment. The place didn't really seem like Aethyta's style. Then again, Shepard thought to herself, she didn't really know Aethyta all that well...   
The walls were devoid of pictures, instead they were covered in one long painting of winding green vines that stretched around the upstairs. The bathroom was furnished in smooth cobblestone with a fully integrated water control system inside the shower. Very nice. "Is it just me, or is this place kind of..." Shepard started.   
"Unlike Aethyta?"   
"Yeah, just a little."   
"I'm starting to wonder just how long she's owned this place," Liara said as she wandered toward the master bedroom.   
"What do you mean?"   
Liara opened the door and took a deep calming breath. "I think she lived here with my mother."   
Shepard looked inside and nodded in understanding. The bedroom was very clearly intended for two people. "Yeah." She put a comforting arm on her bondmate's shoulder. "Are you okay?"   
"Yes. I'm fine. Just thinking." She closed the door and started slowly back down the hall. "I never really thought about my father. About the life she'd had with her. She was just an idea, something Benezia told me and I tried not to think about. I was at peace with it." She paused before they walked back within Aethyta's earshot. "Now, here she is. In a way, she's always been here."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Little things. The occasional gift from 'family' that Benezia passed onto me, feeling like someone was watching me every now and then, a few very irksome people that just sort of disappeared or stopped bothering me. That sort of thing."   
Shepard hugged her from behind again and slowly rocked her back and forth. "That's actually pretty sweet."   
"Mmm." Liara interlaced her fingers with Jane's and gently stroked the little black rune on the back of her right hand. "You didn't have to get this you know. Bondmarks aren't very common anymore."   
Shepard kissed her cheek and laughed quietly. "We've been over this before, love. If you wear a wedding ring, I get a bondmark." Liara let out a soft happy noise and sank into her bondmate's arms. "Besides, I like people to know I'm spoken for. And I know you like it too."   
"I'll confess, I glean a certain amount of pleasure from people knowing that you are mine."   
Shepard giggled and tightened her grip just a little. "Though the other way around seems to apply better more often."   
"Hmhm, yes mistress."   
Jane shivered with delight the way she always did when Liara used her title like that. "C'mon, let's go back downstairs."   
"If we must."   
"I'm afraid so. Don't worry, I plan on cuddling you mercilessly later."   
Liara let out a tiny high-pitched laugh and leaned back for one more quick kiss from her beloved before they returned to the first floor.   
Dinner was a pleasant affair, an impressive array of dishes from a number of different cultures, including humans. Shepard found the gesture very sweet. They sat around and talked after dinner before retiring for the evening. Jane and Liara dropped into sleep almost at once, happily curled together beneath a sea of moonlight. 

"Ah, ah, ACHOO!" Liara confusedly sat up and looked at her bondmate with concern. It was morning again. Shepard rolled onto her back and sniffed. "Ugh, great. I think I'm sick."   
"Oh no." Liara put an arm to her forehead. "You're a little warm."   
"I'm not surprised *sniff!* Great. How the hell did I catch anything?"   
"It was probably already in your system. Travel just brought it out."   
"Well, you don't want to hang around me. I'm gonna be kind of nasty for a while."   
"Nonsense. I'm staying right where I am. Hold still for a second." Liara passed her omnitool over her bondmate and glanced down at it. "Common cold, nothing serious. And asari can't catch it, so there."   
"Really, you don't have to stay. I'm gonna be *sniff* coughing and sneezing all day."   
"Jane Elizabeth Shepard," Liara snuggled closer under the sheets, making Shepard sigh at the feeling of her silky nightgown passing over her skin. "I love you, and right now something tells me you need a little company." She kissed her cheek and rested her head on her chest. "So for the rest of today, I'll either be getting you whatever you need, or here keeping you warm. That's the end of the discussion."   
Shepard smiled quietly to herself and settled into the soft bed. "All right all right. I can see there's no arguing with you."   
The asari gave her a gentle squeeze "If you need anything, tell me."   
"I will."   
"You are my bondmate, I'm going to take care of you." Shepard let out a little whine of happiness that devolved into a harsh cough. Liara nuzzled her comfortingly and took her hand. "I'm here. And I always will be. Sleep, my love." Shepard kissed her forehead and obeyed, closing her eyes and settled into her wife's comforting embrace. 

Liara snoozed and held Shepard tight, taking care to keep her comfortable and warm. Jane shifted in her sleep once or twice and Liara accommodated her, stroking her hair and giving her soft consoling kisses. Sad as she was that her love was sick, she adored being able to hold her and help her feel better.   
Shepard woke again in the late morning safely nestled up against Liara's ample breasts. She rolled her head upwards and looked into Liara's beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and muttered a hoarse "Hey."   
Liara kissed her cheek and hummed affectionately. "Sleep well?"   
"Always when I'm with you."   
"Do you need anything?"   
"N..."   
Liara suddenly took her hand and pressed it to her chest. "Do you need anything?"   
Shepard stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm actually a little hungry."   
"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."   
"Where would I go?" Liara reluctantly climbed out of bed and disappeared back downstairs.   
"Hey, where's Shepard?" Aethyta asked. She was sitting at the dining room table with a fresh mug of coffee.   
"She's caught a cold I'm afraid. I just came down to fetch breakfast."   
"Ah, the bane of human productivity. I'm still surprised they managed to get off their homeworld with that kind of virus always around."   
Liara made her way into the kitchen and browsed around. "Do you have anything to make tea?"   
"There's a kettle and a few teabags in there somewhere. You said chai, right?"   
"Oh, yes I guess I did." Liara had mentioned to Aethyta that she and Shepard loved that particular brew. She didn't expect her to actually start keeping some around. She smiled privately and started some water boiling.   
"What's cooking?"   
"Now's not the time to make Shepard explore exotic asari cuisine. Oatmeal, with a few maiya berries." Maiya berries were a little bit like tiny orange raspberries, and tasted similar.   
"Hmm, best of both worlds. Here, I'll give you a hand."   
"Oh, there's really no need."   
"Bullshit kiddo. You're my daughter, she's my daughter in law, and you're in my house. I know you won't let me do everything, but I'm at least going to help." 

Shepard heard the door open again, rolled over and beamed at the sight of her beautiful bondmate carrying a small tray of food. She straightened herself up and permitted Liara to set the tray down on her lap. "Oatmeal and tea. What did I do to deserve you?" Shepard teased.   
"You saved my life more times than I can count, saved the galaxy, proposed marriage, and kept the most important promise you ever made to me." Liara climbed back into bed, careful not to upset the tray. "You came back to me." The asari scooped up her datapad from beside the bed and then pulled in close.   
"Just like you said, I'm always coming back. Now, I think we have some shopping to do?"   
"Mmm." Liara pulled up their preferred furniture catalogue and held the datapad so that they could both see. Shepard ate while they browsed, laughing at the occasional ridiculous bit of design. Jane suffered from a coughing fit here and there. Whenever it happened Liara would coo and stroke her arm comfortingly.   
"All right, whadya think? Pool table maybe?" Shepard said, pointing at an entry in the catalogue.   
"What's that?"   
"It's a human game. Usually found in pubs and taverns."   
"I probably wouldn't be any good at it."   
"I dunno, it's all about geometry and physics...and managing to hit the ball after you've had a few drinks." Liara giggled. "It's kind of a luxury, we don't really need it."   
Liara added it to their cart. "Happy birthday."   
"Heheh, that's my girl. What else? We've got couches, chairs, beach furniture, guest bed, dining room stuff..."   
"I think that's almost everything."   
"Oh! What about our bed?"   
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. That's one thing I don't want to buy out of a catalogue. I think we should have one built custom."   
Shepard smiled and finished her last bite of oatmeal. "I'll admit, the little girl in me has always wanted a big four-poster bed."   
Liara snuggled up against her and hummed her approval. "Silk sheets for summer, soft and warm flannel for winter..."   
"I'd also want a few specific customizations. The kind appropriate to house a few little surprises from your mistress," Shepard said in the best seductive voice she could manage. Even when she was ill that idea sent shivers up Liara's spine.   
"Mmmm! I love it."   
Shepard removed the warm cup of tea from the tray and set the rest on the ground. She took an experimental sip and let her eyes drift shut. "Just about perfect."  
"I wish I could take credit for it. Aethyta made that particular cup."   
"Hmmm, she knows good tea." Shepard quickly drained the cup and then set it aside. "Is that everything?"   
"I think so." Liara checked out and removed the costs from their house building fund. They were doing just fine thanks to Shepard's winnings at the arena. The asari set the datapad down and then gently pressed her bondmate back into the bed. Shepard didn't argue. She rolled onto her side, and Liara wrapped her arms around her waist. She gave her a little kiss and held her tight, determined to cuddle the illness out of her. Shepard quickly dropped back off to sleep despite the discomfort of a stuffy nose and soar throat. She was thinking about finally moving into their new home, happily settled in Liara's embrace.


	8. A New Member

"What exactly did you unearth out here?" Shepard asked as they marched across the rough rocky landscape.   
"It's a subterranean Prothean complex, and it's very large," Liara replied.   
"How did it escape the Reapers?"   
"We aren't sure. All we've seen so far came from ground penetrating radar. I wouldn't count on the whole place being in one piece. Either way, it's quite a find."   
"Have they managed to get down to it yet?"   
"Not yet." Liara paused and looked back at Jane. "I honestly don't know how much good I'll be. I feel more like I'm just out here to be seen."   
Shepard gave her a little nudge. "C'mon, we got to take a trip, and we are getting paid for this."   
"True. I'll admit, there's a certain romance to the frontier I missed," Liara said. "The crunch of dirt underfoot, the thrill of a new dig site..." the asari turned on the spot, admiring the feeling of freedom. Shepard beamed inside her helmet. She knew that feeling all too well. She'd grown up in space, she'd seen that same exhilaration in her parents more times than she could count. Liara collected herself and resumed her course up the hill. Shepard followed at her heel.   
They passed the crest and paused to look down. It was really incredible what archaeologists could accomplish with such little equipment. They'd already recorded and logged the entire first layer of ground and used a single All Terrain Vehicle to dig into the next layer. The surface area was pretty wide, at least a hundred square feet. A suited up turian waved at them and started up the hill. "Doctor T'Soni! Good to have you here!" he called up to them.   
He and Liara met and shook hands. "Doctor Serakis I presume?"   
"Yes, we spoke over the net."   
"I believe you know my bodyguard by reputation," Liara said with a small smile.   
"I do. It's an honor, commander Shepard," the turian said, shaking her hand.   
"It's just Shepard now, but thank you."   
"How far along are you?" Liara asked.   
"We're on schedule." Serakis started back down the hill and the two women followed. "We think there's an airshaft near the surface that might let us into the facility at large, but we need to be careful not to disturb anything. Even if that doesn't work out, at our current pace we can get down there the old fashioned way inside three days," he said.   
"Have you found anything of interest?"   
"Not yet, but we've got a ways to go. We expect the facility was in lockdown at the time it was buried, which means most of the good stuff will most likely be inside rather than out."   
"Still, don't take any chances. I will not have a miraculously preserved Prothean trapped outside the facility destroyed because we were too hasty," Liara said.   
"Of course not. Anyway, the camp is over the next hill. Would you like me to show you to it?"   
"That's all right, I would prefer to examine the excavation myself for a few minutes."   
"All right. I'll show you where you'll be staying when you're ready. Come find me when you're through here." Serakis walked off toward the camp and Liara circled the digsite with a practiced gait with Shepard following behind. The human was happy to see her bondmate back in her element. Liara bent over and squinted at the dirt, as if someone would just pop out of the ground with the details on what was below.   
"This might take a while. Getting down there layer by layer just to be safe won't be easy."   
"Isn't that what interns and grad-students are for?"   
Liara smirked and lightly punched her arm. "I was an intern and a grad-student at one point you know."   
"And I'm guessing they made you do grunt work?" Liara thought about it, then blushed a little and nervously scratched the back of her neck. "Haha! Don't feel bad, it's almost a sacred tradition in the workforce." Liara mumbled something about what she would have done if she was still the shadow broker. Shepard hugged her around the middle. "C'mon, let's head in." They turned to follow doctor Serakis when something gave out under Liara's foot.   
"Shepard!" Jane spun on the spot as the ground beneath both of them gave out and they plunged into darkness. She instinctively grabbed the asari and held her to her body, turning onto her back to shield her from the fall. They hit the ground hard and for a few seconds there was silence.   
"Shepard!? Shepard speak to me!"   
The human coughed and struggled to her feet. "I'm fine, shields took most of it *gasp!* I just got the wind knocked out of me."   
"Oh thank the goddess." Liara hugged her bondmate gratefully, she feared she'd almost lost her again.   
"Easy, can't breathe."   
"Oh! Sorry," Liara held her at arms length and let her catch her breath. While she did she peered around the darkness in an attempt to figure out just where they'd ended up.   
"I think...we found the airshaft," Shepard said.   
"That seems like a safe assumption." Shepard turned on her helmet light and looked around. Sure enough, the walls were of the same green color and design as the facility on Ilos. They were inside.   
A voice suddenly rang out from above. "Doctor T'Soni! Shepard! Are you all right?" It was Serakis.   
"Yeah! We're okay! Just a little shaken up!" Shepard shouted back up.   
"What happened?"   
"We fell in through that air vent!"   
"Are you sure you're both all right?"   
Shepard checked herself over and then Liara. "Yeah, we're okay!"   
"Look around you! Was anything damaged?" They looked around, there didn't seem to be any damage or broken artifacts among the dirt that had fallen in with them.   
"I don't think so!"   
"Hold on! We'll get a line down to you!"   
Inside a few minutes a number of other archaeologists had descended into the facility. Once it had been determined that the two were really uninjured, Liara distributed a map of the facility generated by the ground scans they'd taken. That done, the group split up to search the place. Shepard and Liara set off in search of the main archives to see what data, if any could be recovered.   
"This isn't exactly standard procedure you know," Liara said casually.   
"I figured standard procedure had been suspended when we fell down here."   
"Fair point."   
Shepard ducked under a fallen pillar. "How's construction going?"   
"Almost done I think. The furniture will be there before long. Then we can pack up anything we want to move over, and then..."   
"Move in." The thought was extremely pleasant.   
"Shepard?" Liara asked, struck by a sudden thought.   
"Hm?"   
"Can I show you something?" she said, pausing where she stood and offering her hands.   
"Of course," Shepard replied, immediately taking her hands. Liara closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, sharing a brief series of images. The two of them bustled eagerly about their new home, putting furniture in place, inhaling the scent of new wooden and stone textures, enjoying the sounds of the ocean and the bright Thessian sunlight. The day went on, they lay on the beach, ate dinner together, then finally settled into their bed.   
The images faded and Shepard looked up joyously into her lover's eyes. "Screw this place, we're going to Thessia right now. I don't care if I have to carry you out of here on my back."   
Liara smiled wide and rested her head on her shoulder. "I really wish it worked that way right about now." The asari pulled back and continued to gaze into Shepard's wondrous emerald eyes. "But we can wait. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder."   
Shepard sighed in mock frustration, but Liara could tell that she was smiling underneath her helmet. "Ooooh fine. If you insist."   
Liara started back down the corridor towards the central database. "I'm afraid I do. Come on, the sooner we finish here, the sooner I can thank you for saving my life."   
"You would have used your biotics and been fine," Shepard teased.   
"Still, I certainly won't ignore an excuse to snuggle you endlessly."   
"Hmhm, fair enough," Shepard said, following her and barely managing to contain her little convulsions of affection.   
"Ah, here we go." They stepped down into a large chamber that looked a lot like the mars archives.   
"Do you really think this place still has power?"   
"Of course not, but with the right equipment I can extract data from it a little bit at a time, provided it even works." The asari stepped carefully up to the main interface and summoned her omnitool. She tapped a few buttons while Shepard watched patiently. A few seconds later, the archive sputtered momentarily and a few lines of energy coursed through it. Liara smiled excitedly. "Perfect."   
They regrouped with the others, climbed out of the facility and made plans to continue their exploration. Eventually they returned to the camp and settled into their cabin. Liara was serious about snuggling her endlessly. All night long she refused to release her wife. She cradled her beloved in her arms with a leg tucked between hers. Just as Liara had learned her bondmate, so too had her bondmate learned her. She knew Liara was afraid that she had nearly lost her again. So she held her close, and made sure not to roll out of her arms. Whenever she did adjust her position Liara would let out a small discontent noise and try to pull her closer. Shepard found this wonderfully endearing and once or twice didn't bother changing her position. 

Around two in the morning, Shepard blinked her eyes open. She was on her back and Liara was lying on her chest. Something had been eating at her for a little while now, but she'd yet to muster the courage to talk to the asari about it. She looked down at her for a long time, arguing with herself. Finally, she gently ran a hand over her arm. "Liara, are you awake?"   
She stirred and looked up at the crimson haired vanguard. The look in her shining green eyes made her shake the sleep from her head and sit up straighter. "What is it?"   
"I...Damn this is harder than I thought."   
"It's okay. You can discuss anything with me."   
Shepard took a deep breath. "Look, I know I've got the arena and you've got your work and we've both got the house but...but..." Shepard bit her lip while she struggled with the words. Liara waited patiently, her mouth open slightly as if she wanted to help her finish the sentence. "Liara...I...I...I want a baby." Liara's expression didn't change. "I know we're busy and it's a lot of work and you're the one who'd give birth and that it'll be painful but..." Shepard shook her head. "I usually don't like kids that much, but this would be your baby. Our baby. And I..." Liara silenced her bondmate with a sudden hard passionate kiss. A presence cascaded into Shepard's mind before she could even realize what had happened.   
"Yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes!" Liara all but cried inside her mind.   
Shepard gently pushed her away but held her head with both hands to look into her eyes. They were filled with tears. "Yes?" Shepard asked, barely more than a whisper.   
"Yes," Liara replied, just as quietly.   
"Oh Liara..." Shepard's eyes were starting to fill with tears as well. "My Liara." She pulled her back into the kiss and they made out atop their little bed for a long, long time. Finally, Shepard broke from their union and brushed the joyful tears from her eyes. "Okay, okay. What do I have to do? How's is this different from a normal meld?"   
"It *sniff!* it isn't very," Liara said, clumsily wiping her own eyes. "Up until the, uh, the climax. At that point, I have to go deeper. I have to touch the very essence of what makes you, you."   
"What do I have to do to let you do that?"   
Liara gave her a gentle nuzzle. "Nothing at all. Just relax, and trust me."   
"Always." The asari closed her eyes and lay back down atop her lover, proceeding to gently kiss her neck. Liara breathed in the sweet subtle scent of her bondmate's hair, pleasure reverberated through every part of her that touched her crimson-haired lover. Both were so very and completely in love. The asari sensually slipped her nightgown from her body and guided Shepard's hands to her breasts. The human joyously felt her ample bust, hungrily but gently kneading her soft flesh. Liara rewarded her skilled touch with more soft kisses on her neck and a series of soft breathy gasps.   
Liara could feel just how much Shepard loved her body, and made her see the beauty in it as well. Her perfect little blue nipples hardened under her wife's skilled fingers, drawing a soft approving moan from the human. She teased them with affection laced circles of her index fingers. Liara decided it was high time she reciprocated. She tucked her arms up under Shepard's t-shirt and pulled it upwards, being sure to take her sweet time. Shepard whined in quiet frustration at the arousing tickle of the fabric dragging over her skin. She separated herself from her wife only long enough to get the shirt over her head, following which Liara fell upon her own lightly freckled breasts. Shepard laughed and took and handfull of her bondmate's shapely rear. Liara gasped with joy and buried herself in Shepard's warm cushy breasts.   
Liara was almost writhing in pleasure, so Shepard figured she'd elevate it further. She carefully tucked her fingers into Liara's crests and massaged the various folds of skin. She'd discovered they were quite an erogenous zone for asari, much akin to earlobes on humans. As a result Liara was all but in heaven as she pressed against Shepard's soft warm skin.   
The asari couldn't help herself any longer. She was wild with hunger, with pleasure, with love. Her eyes turned black and she pressed as gently as she could manage at Shepard's mind. The human welcomed her into her mind and they melded once more. Their minds fit together like a hand in a glove they were so practiced and wanted it so badly. They rejoiced in being able to feel each other in such an intimate way once more and set lovingly onto each other's erotic nerves. Waves of pleasure rushed up and down their bodies while they continued to kiss and massage and snuggle. Liara made her way down Shepard's body and lovingly pulled her panties over her legs. Shepard eagerly spread her thighs and rubbed her clit, desperate for satisfaction. Liara gently pushed her hand aside and replaced it with her own tongue, lavishing her bondmate's sex with pleasing strokes.   
"Liara, I love you. I love you so much!" She curled her legs around Liara and bit her finger as her cheeks grew warm. An equally powerful wave of reciprocated love washed over Shepard through their meld. "Liara, I want to try something new," Shepard said quietly.   
"Mmm, I'm open to ideas." Shepard sent her an image of what she wanted and the asari smiled sensually. "Mmmmmm, I like that." Liara slid slowly up her body until her own now soaked azure pussy was even with Shepard's and then carefully pressed them together. The two women began gently gyrating their hips, rubbing their most sensitive areas together. The room was filled with moans and whimpers of pleasure shortly after, this was quite wonderful. "Shepard, oh Shepard don't stop!"   
"Liara, I...oh that feels so good! So good!" The pleasure was wildly intense, and both of them were rapidly approaching an orgasm. A little uncertainty passed to Shepard through the meld, Liara was worried about what she would have to do and about just how intense this was. Shepard sent back love and reassurance, and a deep desire to feel this together. Liara took strength in her words and just as they passed over the edge, delved into the very essence of her bondmate.   
Shepard slipped away from her memories, from her senses, from her identity into nothingness. She was an infant again, caring only for survival and her own comfort. Then a presence came to her out of the void. She didn't know the name of the presence, but somehow, she knew it was one she loved. She welcomed the presence, and let it embrace her. It felt a little like it took something from her, but that something at once grew back in place. Then the presence was gone, and the void fell away.   
Jane Shepard was naked, covered in aroused sweat, and lying on her back. She was panting and felt wondrously content. A few changes in pressure by her legs was followed by the familiar touch of her bondmate's smooth blue skin against her own. Liara welcomed her back with a long, sweet kiss before lying down on her chest and nuzzling her with her cheek. Shepard opened her eyes again and gazed adoringly at the asari. "Liara...did you...?" The asari nodded. "How long?"   
"A little under a year. Asari pregnancies last a little longer than humans. But, around this time next year...Shepard...we'll have a child."   
A few tears streamed down Jane's cheeks. "Liara...We're gonna have a baby," Shepard whispered, scarcely able to believe her own words. She pulled her forward into another kiss before drawing the covers over them so that they could return to sleep. All ready, they were thinking about not only moving in and settling into their home, but beginning preparations to welcome a third member to their newly created family.


	9. Home at Last

A/N: EDI's alive because the Normandy outraced the wave from the crucible and jumped to a point outside its blast radius. Yeah, it's a little hard to swallow, but their relationship is beautiful and fuck you it's my story XD.

"Well, that's my excercise for the day," Shepard commented, wiping a little sweat from her forehead. She dropped onto the newly placed couch in the living room and looked around. After months of work, their new home was done.

"Likewise." Liara sat down next to her and they both looked around. Couches, chairs, cutlery, all finally in their proper place. "Now, will you let me see the bedroom yet?" Liara teased. Shepard had insisted on unpacking that particular room herself as a surprise.

"All right, I think you've earned it." Shepard got to her feet and pulled her wife up after her. The place was alive with sunlight as they climbed the stairs to the double doors into the master bedroom. The human did her best to conceal her excitement and stood aside to let Liara do the honors. She opened the doors and caught her breath.

Their room was fit for royalty. A walk-in closet, large windows (that could be appropriately covered) a smooth stone fireplace, marble floors (with subtle, low-strength heating coils beneath so that it was never cold) bookshelves and wall hangings full of their collected trophies, a big screen TV, integrated sound system, and the crown jewel, the custom built Emperor-of-the-Universe sized four-poster bed. "Shepard...oh Shepard..."

"Welcome home Liara." The asari dove into her wife's arms, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Shepard hugged her back, long and hard. They swayed slowly on the spot, basking in the simple pleasure of having somewhere they called home. Liara suddenly pulled back a little and then sealed her bondmate in a long chaste and loving kiss. When they separated, Shepard gazed into her eyes, put a hand to her soft blue cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "I want you to know something," She said. Liara nodded. "I know you don't want to think about it, but, I'm not gonna be around one day. When that day comes, everything I own is yours. And that means this house to."

"Let me stop you there for a moment, Shepard." Jane stopped, a little taken aback. "First of all, that's a long way off. Second, the best of you will live on, in our daughter. Third, when we meld, it's a two way street. When I close my eyes, if I concentrate, I can feel you...feel your presence, inside me." Liara rested her head on Shepard's chest. "That part of you will always be with me. Even when you're gone Shepard, you won't really be gone."

Shepard took her hands and buried herself in Liara's shoulder. Part of her had always been worried that she would leave Liara alone. Now, she knew that would never really happen. "You know, the bed is just as comfortable as it looks," Shepard said, now desperate to snuggle.

Liara laughed and glanced curiously at the bed. Shepard motioned for her to go try it out. The asari crossed the room and tentatively sat down. "Oooooh." Liara sank into the mattress and eased down onto her back. Heaven. Shepard smiled and crawled on after her, letting out a similar sigh of approval. Their hands found and clasped each other, fingers tenderly interwoven.

"Not a bad job if I do say so myself."

"Mmmm."

Shepard reached over and gently ran her hand over Liara's belly, where their baby was just starting to form. She wasn't showing yet, it was impossible to tell she was pregnant just by looking. "I think she's going to love it here."

"Oh! Goddess I almost forgot!" Liara suddenly sat up. "I have a surprise for you," she said, delighted to be the one doing the teasing for once.

"Is that so?" Shepard said, sitting up and slyly studying her lover.

"Don't move," Liara teased, gently tapping Jane's nose with a finger and getting to her feet. Shepard stayed where she was and watched her march quickly from the room. She sat and pondered for a minute as to what she could possibly have for her. "I did a little research on human animal domestication. If we're going to raise a child, we need a warm up."

Shepard let out an uncharacteristically feminine gasp of delight as Liara walked back into the room, a small bundle of white and orange fur sitting comfortably in her arms. She approached the bed and gently set the creature down. It was a beautiful tortoiseshell kitten. The tiny cat paced curiously on the unfamiliar surface and looked around. "Liara...where...how...?"

"Oh I have my ways."

Shepard looked at her, at the cat, and then back at her in speechless joy. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"She's a girl, only a few months old. She's old enough to leave her mother, she's litterbox trained, and she's in perfect health," Liara recited, gazing lovingly at the kitten who was now walking curiously up to the red-haired vanguard.

"Mew!" it squeaked.

Shepard all but melted with love and pet the little cat's head. "Does she have a name?"

"Not yet, I wanted to leave that part up to you. You have more experience with cats than I do."

The kitten sat down on it's hind legs and pushed against Shepard's hand, clearly enjoying herself. "Not really, my family always stayed on the move. Cats usually aren't very big on travel."

"Still, I think you should name her."

"All right." Shepard thought for a minute while the kitten nuzzled her hand. "How about Nezzie?" Jane looked to her wife for approval. "After Benezia. If that's not ok I understand I just thought..."

Liara smiled and took Shepard's other hand. "I think that's perfect." She gazed down at the newly christened kitten. "Hello Nezzie." The kitten mewed again and sniffed at Shepard's hand, she would have to remember the scent of this particular person.

"Fair warning, cats are a strange and mysterious alien species. We've had them in our homes for a few centuries and we still don't really understand half the stuff they do." Liara giggled and joined in the petting. Nezzie actually seemed quite happy with all the attention. "Though raising them from a young age can have an impact on the weirdness."

"I chose a cat partially because they seemed very cute." Nezzie affirmed this with a mingled meow and purr. "And partially because they seemed comparatively low maintenance. They can be independent when they want, which means we'll still be able to take care of our daughter without being too stressed about Nezzie."

"I just hope she doesn't get lost out there, it's a big beach."

"I actually took care of that too. She has a tracking chip about the size of a grain of sand implanted in her. We can find her with an omnitool anywhere within a few kilometers."

"Provided she's okay..."

"Not many predators live out here, I checked. She should be just fine."

"You really have thought of everything."

Liara blushed and kissed Shepard on the cheek. "I try."

Shepard looked back down at Nezzie. The kitten yawned and her eyelids drooped a little. "Awww, I think someone's a little sleepy."

"She has had a very long day," Liara commented.

"So have we." It was late afternoon already. Shepard looked curiously at the bed. "You wanna have a nap before dinner?"

Liara smiled slyly. "Any excuse to get me into your bed."

"Hey, my intentions are purely virtuous," Shepard replied in mock offense.

Liara let her own eyes drift shut and kissed her cheek again. "A nap would be nice right about now." Shepard kissed her back and pulled the covers aside. They crawled underneath and wrapped themselves together in a familiar bundle.

"I love you Liara, and I'll always be here." The asari gave her one last loving kiss before settling in for a brief snooze. Nezzie the kitten sniffed curiously at the two sleeping women before marching around in a quick circle and curling up in a ball to create a little nest from the covers and the shape of Shepard's back.

"So, what exactly is this holiday about again?" Liara asked, setting a large crate of libations on the kitchen counter.

"It's kind of a long story. It's a combination of a pagan celebration of the winter solstice on earth and a religious holiday celebrating the birth of a prophet. Eventually it just kind of changed into a celebration of peace and love," Shepard explained while she straightened the living room. "It actually caused a 24 hour cease fire during one of the bloodiest wars in human history."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Soldiers on both sides just put their guns down and climbed out of the trenches. One of the better moments in human warfare." Shepard looked lovingly at her bondmate, clad in a beautiful red dress with her sapphire pendant strung around her neck.

"I'm sorry it's summer here," Liara commented, looking out at the inappropriately sunny weather.

"Eh, I don't mind. Christmas on the beach seems pretty nice to me."

"It beats Christmas on a starship," Hannah Shepard commented. She'd shown up the day before to see the house and was now lounging on the couch with Nezzie the kitten sitting comfortably on her lap. She gently scratched the tiny cat's head, making her mew and purr softly. "I love this place. You two did a great job."

"I was more of the idea person, Liara did all the actual designing," Shepard said.

"Shepard paid for half of it in the arena, really it's her doing," Liara replied.

"You both did it, enough with the mutual praise committee," Hannah teased. Nezzie meowed as if in agreement, drawing giggles from the three women. "Whoever's idea the cat was deserves the real praise."

"That would be her," Shepard confessed. The asari kissed her bondmate's cheek before wandering off towards the kitchen, off to check on how dinner was progressing.

"She's a real sweetie, isn't she?" Hannah cooed at the little cat.

"I love everything about her, but getting Nezzie almost made me die of happiness," Jane commented, sitting down in her favorite armchair opposite her mother.

"Remind me why you were worried I wouldn't like her again?"

Jane shrugged. "I honestly don't know." There were a few moments of comfortable silence permeated by Nezzie the kitten's soft purrs. "Actually, I'm really happy you're here early mom, there's something I needed to tell you."

"Oh, all right. What's up?"

"We're gonna tell everyone later tonight, but I figured you should be the first to know."

"Okay..." Hannah said uncertainly.

"I...y'know what? I'll give you three guesses. What do you think I'm going to say?"

Hannah looked confused, then pensive. "Wait...you aren't...?"

"Not me. Liara."

"She's...!?" Jane beamed and nodded. "She's pregnant!?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god sweetie that's great!" Hannah carefully displaced Nezzie then shot to her feet and embraced her daughter. She hugged her tight then held her at arms length with a hand on her cheek. "How long until...?"

"A little under a year."

"What...I mean...is it a boy or a girl or how does that even work...?" Hannah said, delighted and terribly confused.

"She'll be an asari, like her mother, but she'll have a lot of traits from me too."

"Oh sweetie...I'm gonna be a grandma! I can't wait!"

Aethyta strode out of the kitchen wearing a "kiss the cook" apron and smirked knowingly. "I take it she told you? Guess we'd better get used to each other."

Hannah beamed at her, a few tears in her eyes. "*sniff!* Who get's to be the grandpa?"

Aethyta chuckled. "I'll bite that bullet if you want. I'm already used to being a dad."

"Have you two decided on a name?" Hannah asked her daughter.

Liara appeared at the kitchen door and traded a look with her wife. "We've been discussing it lately." She smiled shyly. "And we think we have our name."

Shepard crossed to her bondmate and tucked an arm around her. "We're going to name her Nala."

Hannah gasped with delight and Aethyta smiled with a warmth even she'd forgotten she still had. "That's a good, strong name," the asari matriarch said. She knew why they'd picked it too. It was old asari for "hope."

"Little Nala," Hannah crooned, already thinking about cradling her new baby granddaughter. "I want you to know, I'll do my absolute best to be here for her."

"So will I," Aethyta added. "If you two ever need some time alone or anything like that, just give me a call." She crossed over to them and put her arms around their shoulders. "Nala T'Soni is family. And so are both of you." Before Shepard or Liara could come up with something to say, a timer went off in the kitchen and the asari matriarch quickly returned to the kitchen.

"The same goes for me," Hannah said. Nezzie the kitten hopped onto the coffee table and mewled loudly, a little miffed that everyone had stopped paying attention to her.

Liara giggled and scooped up the little cat. "Yes, you're family too." She passed the cat to her bondmate before following her father to the kitchen. Nezzie blinked curiously at the human and was rewarded with a gentle head scratch.

"Remind me to explain that she is not food to Wrex and Grunt."

Hannah smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they're well fed with other things."

Jane set the cat down and sighed contentedly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt the excitement of having visitors in a home that she could call her own during Christmas. She sat back down in the armchair only to have Nezzie jump back onto her lap. Shepard sighed, not really very annoyed, and dutifully pet the little bundle of fur. "It's good to be home."

The first to show up were Garrus and Tali. No sooner had Shepard opened the door than she was tackle-hugged by the quarian. Shepard laughed and hugged her back. "Damn it's good to see you Tali."

"Shepard, this place is amazing! I'm so happy for you, both of you!" she replied, looking around their house.

"Easy babe, let the poor woman breathe a little," Garrus teased.

Shepard turned her eyes on her old friend and beamed. "What would Christmas be without you, huh Garrus?"

"Considerably less exciting." Shepard released Tali and Garrus made to shake her hand.

The human looked at his hand. "Really? C'mon Garrus. Tali? I thought I ordered you to pull the stick out of his ass when you got married."

Tali giggled and shrugged. "What can I say? Every time I tried a new one just grew in its place."

"Come here," Shepard said, holding out her arms.

Garrus chuckled and hugged her instead. "Glad to be here Shepard." He released her and whistled as he looked her quickly up and down. She was wearing her black evening gown, it was Liara's favorite. "Looking good Shepard."

"Thanks. C'mon, don't just stand in the doorway, get in here!" They settled into the living room and began catching up on the last few months. Tali cooed with delight and fawned endlessly over Nezzie as was expected. The kitten seemed to like her a lot and quickly sat down on her. It seemed occupying someone's lap was becoming her preferred way of claiming them as part of her territory. Liara remerged and went around the hugging circle herself before sitting down on the couch next to Tali to join in the conversation. Life on Rannoch had been going well, far better than they could have hopped for.

"But, I can tell you're a little stir crazy," Tali said to her husband.

"What? No, I'm fine," Garrus said quickly.

The quarian shook her head. "You're not fooling anyone, Garrus."

"*sigh* I'll admit, I miss the excitement of impending doom just a little."

"I do too, that's why I'm in the arena all the time," Shepard said. "So let off some steam with me! Both of you, jump in for a few matches."

Garrus and Tali looked at each other. Shepard had to stifle her laughter when she realized they were both looking for the other's approval of the idea. "We'd love to," Tali finally said. "But isn't the arena on the citadel?"

"There's one in Keypora, not far from here by skycar," Liara interjected.

"What do we have to do?" Garrus asked.

"Just register with the team. Since only three people can go in at a time, you can have a pretty big rotating roster."

"Riiight, we caught a few matches at home. The Fangs, huh? Not a bad name," Garrus said.

"I think we left some of our gear on the Normandy, it'll be in storage somewhere by now," Tali said sadly. "I miss my arc pistol."

Shepard smiled. "No problem, I'll have it back inside a week."

"Oh, you don't have to go to any trouble," the quarian said quickly.

Shepard silenced her with a look. "Merry Christmas." Garrus and Tali glanced at Shepard, at each other, then back to Shepard. "Just like old times."

Garrus cracked his neck and shook his arms loose. "Jane Shepard, I think I might be falling in love with you."

Tali punched him playfully on the arm. "I'm right here Garrus."

Shepard laughed. "It's not that I'm not freaky like that, it's just that, well, my wife would probably kill you...with her mind." Liara gave her bondmate a teasing look and quickly slid into the armchair next to her.

"Woah, I don't want any of that!" Garrus teased.

"Sorry Garrus, I'm a very jealous woman," Liara said with a smile, turning for a quick kiss from her lover.

"*sigh* please tell me we're that cute," Tali said.

"Well, I don't think very many couples can be that cute, but I think we at least get close," Garrus replied.

"Hmhm, good." Tali gave him a quick nuzzle before returning to the conversation. "Thank you Shepard. We can't wait."

There was another ring at the door and Shepard reluctantly climbed out of her wife's arms to answer it.

To her great surprise, there were three familiar faces at the door. Kelly Chambers, Samantha Traynor, and Samara. The fact that they had all showed up at once wasn't the surprising part, it was the fact that the two humans had Samara's arms tucked around their waists. Shepard stood for a moment processing this and then spotted not one, but two distinct bondmarks on Kelly's and Traynor's right hands. "Hello, Shepard," Samara said in her usual cool tone, but with a small amused smile at her reaction.

"Uh, hi," Shepard replied, grinning ear to ear and waiting for an explanation. When she didn't get one, she spoke again. "So...are you guys...?"

"We aren't married if that's what you're asking," Samantha Traynor said.

"Asari don't really have marriage traditions. We typically adopt those of our mates, but we elected not to have one," Samara explained.

"But you three are...?"

"Together? Yeah," Kelly Chambers finished. She seemed quite smitten with the other two.

"I think we'd prefer to explain it only once. May we come in?" Samara asked.

Their story was actually quite touching. Kelly and Samara had met during their attempt to take down the collectors and started speaking between missions. They'd become friends, and then wanted to be more. They'd been separated when the Normandy was seized, and for a while that was where it ended. Kelly had met Samantha on the citadel in the refugee camp and it had wound up as a similar story.

After the end of the war, they sought each other out and a mutual love spread between them. Kelly had been quite onboard with the idea when Samara brought it up, but Traynor had been understandably uncertain. She'd finally agreed to give it a trial run, unable to sort out the idea of a monogamous relationship with either one of them without the other. That trial run had continued to that day.

At first the whole thing seemed a little odd to those present. But as they continued to talk, it all started to make sense. Kelly was an open, enthusiastic and compassionate woman who had connected with a strong, wise and (if her stories were to be believed) very sensual warrior. Samantha was clever, flirtatious, and very cute when she stumbled over herself. Shepard realized that any pairing between them would have seemed plausible, so why not all three? Asari as a race had openly embraced the idea of polygamy almost since day one. Before they'd left their homeworld, unions could consist of anywhere between two and six asari at a time.

"Well, this place is fuller than when I left," Aethyta said, emerging from the kitchen. She sat down among the circle and joined in the conversation. She didn't seem surprised at all by the odd trio. "Hell, I lived with two turians and a quarian for a couple decades," she recounted. Liara shifted a little uncomfortably at the mental images from that particular bit of information.

Before long Shepard and Liara's new home was filled to bursting point with their companions. Urdnot's Wrex, Grunt, and Bakara, Commander Ashley Williams (now the CO of the Normandy,) James Vega (currently dating said CO), Jack and Miranda Lawson (now happily married,) Joker and EDI (a similar story,) and finally Zaeed Massani. Jacob Taylor and Brynn Coles were absent, busy taking care of their newborn child, though they did message on ahead and wish everyone their best.

Nezzie the kitten scampered around the house, sniffing and pawing and meowing at everyone at the party. Careful treading was quickly adopted by all present, as just about everyone was completely enamored with the little cat. Even Wrex and Grunt developed a certain appreciation for the little creature. They did their best to act like she was just a mild annoyance, but the kitten insistently rubbed up against their legs a number of times and Wrex finally caved and scooped her into her lap. A few gentle head pats later and a begrudging smile crossed his face.

"Enjoying the company, Wrex?" Shepard asked, sitting down next to him.

"Eeeehhh, all right all right. She's pretty cute. Still, if you're looking for something to keep the place safe you should look into getting a Varren."

"Believe me Wrex, anyone unpleasant comes in here, a Varren will be the least of their worries."

"Mew!" Nezzie squeaked, wanting the attention of the krogan again.

"Heheheh, ballsy little pyjak isn't she?" Wrex chuckled, gently scratching under the cat's chin.

Cooking dinner for eighteen took quite a while (especially when three of them were krogan,) so the guests killed time in a number of ways. Obviously a number of lengthy conversations about what everyone had been up to were carried on around the living room and out on the beach. A number of those in attendance took to the water for a while, others decided to make use of the pool table. A long conversation on the topic of weapons and who was the best shot finally turned into a target shooting contest on the other side of the beach (using specially designed biodegradable rounds and targets) which ended in a tie between Garrus and Shepard, called only by the siren sound of a slightly tipsy Tali wanting to cuddle with him.

Drinks were imbibed, hands of cards and games of pool were played, and eventually, dinner was ready to be served. Aethyta gave Shepard a wink and then slipped into the kitchen to finish off dinner. Jane slid over to her wife, who was laughing at a joke Wrex had made. The asari stifled her giggles and caught her eye. Shepard nodded, and Liara politely excused herself to stand at her side.

"Hey! Quiet down for a second!" Shepard called. The party slowly came to order and waited to see what their hostess would say. "First off, thank you all for coming out to our Christmas/house warming party, I know it's a long trip for you guys. It's great to see all of you." A few people raised their glasses or cheered. "And secondly, you're all welcome here anytime you want. Merry Christmas from me, from Liara," Shepard paused, took her bondmate's hand and beamed ear to ear. "And from Nala, our new daughter on the way." Gasps of joy, applause and a hearty guffaw of laughter from Wrex rang around the living room. Eventually it died down and Shepard managed to make her voice heard. "Everyone form a line and head for the kitchen! Dinner is served!"

After everyone had filled their plates and settled down, both Shepard and Liara found themselves pelted with endless questions. How long until she was born, was Liara having mood swings or anything yet, did they have any ideas about school? For at least an hour the party filled their plates with numerous helpings of Aethyta's wonderful cooking and chatted excitedly about the imminent arrival of their child. EDI in particular seemed quite interested in the science of biological reproduction, which lead to a number of awkward questions that made Shepard chuckle and Liara blush shockingly bright shades of purple. The party went on long past mealtime. More chatting, more games of cards and pool, and eventually, people either started to leave or drop off to sleep.

Shepard patrolled carefully around the house, making sure everyone that had decided to stay was as comfortable as possible. Samara, Kelly and Samantha were curled together on the couch beneath a throw blanket, Garrus and Tali were upstairs in one of the two guest bedrooms, Wrex and Grunt had fallen asleep in their armchairs, and Bakara had dropped off on the other couch. Everyone else had either gone home or to the hotel they were staying in. Shepard turned the lights out and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

On her way past the second guestroom, she caught a snippet of conversation. "I dunno, is it weird?" It was Hannah.

"Eh, I don't really think so. We're intelligent consenting adults, right?" Aethyta. Shepard raised her eyebrows and paused where she stood.

"I'm also just a little bit drunk," Hannah said.

"And I'm not? Come on, try something new." There were a few moments of silence and then a brief rustling of bed sheets. "If you don't have fun, just tell me, and we never talk about it again."

"Heh, you drive a hard bargain Aethyta."

"Mhmmm." Shepard shook herself and quickly slid away before she overheard something she really wasn't in the mood to hear. It wasn't really that strange. They were she and Liara's parents in law, why not? She slid into the master bedroom and carefully sealed the door, lightly shaking her head to clear it.

"Something wrong Shepard?"

"Huh? Nah, I don't think so, it's just...woah. Hello." Shepard turned to see her bondmate, completely naked and lying on her stomach with a little pink present next to her.

"Good evening Shepard." She propped herself up on her arm and winked. "I know we aren't supposed to exchange gifts until tomorrow, but I thought we could get to this one a little early."

"Hmmm, well all right." Shepard smiled seductively and carefully stripped her dress off, depositing it safely on a chair. She tossed her bra aside and had a finger tucked into her panties when Liara held up a hand.

"Why don't you keep those on? Trust me."

"Oh, okay," Shepard said, now a little confused. She sat down next to her wife and the asari slid the box to her. Shepard looked curiously at her, then carefully opened the box. "Ahhh, hmhm." It was a little pink bullet vibrator with an intensity control.

"I wanted to try something new."

"What did you have in mind?"

Liara pulled in close and gave her a sensual kiss. "Here, lay down, I'll get the lights." Shepard crawled under the covers with the tiny vibrator and settled in, waiting eagerly. The room went dark and Shepard felt the bed shift as Liara crawled in next to her and snuggled close. "Here," Liara carefully slid the vibrator into her panties up against her clitoris and tucked the intensity control into her waistband. She turned it on to its lowest setting. "Come here," Liara whispered. Shepard sank into her arms and her lips, gently and firmly cuddling with her love. A soft whine of happiness escaped Shepard's lips as she gave in to her bondmate. She reflected for a moment on how unlikely it was that they were both alive, and together. But they were, and they were so desperately in love.

Both of them kissed and stroked and lavished every inch of skin they could reach with deepest love and affection. Soft groans of pleasure slid from Shepard's lips as the vibrator teased her and sent waves of pleasure up her body. This was very nice, they were free to enjoy each other while the little device handled giving her an orgasm. Their lips and tongues played with affection, yes, but also with a hunger, a longing. It was very erotic.

Shepard pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily and extricated their favorite black vibrator from her bedside table. She slid it carefully into Liara's sex, drawing a cry of surprise and delight from her. Shepard turned it on a similar low setting and then slid back into her bondmate's arms. "Liara…"

"Mmmm," the asari hummed.

"I love yoooooou!" Shepard whimpered as the asari turned the bullet vibrator up a bit. "I love everything about you. Mmmmf! I love your voice, I love your eyes, I love your beautiful blue skin…" Shepard leaned in and buried herself in Liara's ample breasts. The asari gasped in surprise and then smiled wide, tucking her fingers into Jane's hair."

"Shepard, my Shepard…" She bit her lip as Shepard's mouth slid around her nipple and teased her just how she liked it. She rewarded her skill and initiative by turning the vibrator up a few steps. Shepard moaned around the little mound of perfect blue flesh and tucked a leg around her bondmate. Liara took a firm loving hold of Shepard's breasts and massaged them. Shepard turned her vibrator up as well, drawing a breathy whimper of pleasure from the asari. "Mmmm, come back up here," Liara instructed. Shepard complied and resumed kissing her.

Liara pressed gently at her mind, asking entrance. Shepard opened herself at once and their minds merged once more. They kissed and stroked and held each other as the vibrators worked before they finally started to reach their peak. Shepard silently reminded her that there were other people in the house, they had to try their best to stay quiet. They came in unison, their mouths open in silent ecstasy as they held tight to each other. In the solar flare of pleasure, Shepard felt something a little different. A new presence, small and young, but very much alive. In a moment of delight, she realized it was their daughter.

Liara deactivated and set their sex toys aside before crawling back into bed and into Jane's arms. "Liara, was that her?" The asari beamed and nodded. "Oh. Oh wow. I know it's early, but I have a good feeling about this kid."

Liara giggled and snuggled into her chest. "So do I." Both took a deep breath. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Shepard kissed her forehead. "What kind of question is that? That was amazing."

Liara sighed and already began to drift off to sleep, aided by the soothing sound of her bondmate's heartbeat and the wonderful afterglow. "Merry Christmas, Shepard."

"Merry Christmas, Liara."


	10. A Night Out

“Come on baby, we’re gonna be late!” Shepard called up to the second floor.   
“I’m coming! Just a minute!” Shepard sighed and plopped down on the couch. While they were now in late autumn for Kessa Ocean, it was the first day of spring in the capital city of Armali, which meant that tonight was the Festival of Renewal. Naturally, Shepard and Liara had been invited to one of the largest and most prestigious parties in the city. Normally Shepard would have declined, preferring to stay out of the public eye, but something had stayed her hand. When was the last time they’d had a night out? Besides, in not too long Liara wouldn’t be able to, at least not without a dress that could accommodate an extra passenger. So, after consulting with her, Liara agreed and the date had been set.   
Shepard turned to Aethyta with mild exasperation, who was sitting next to her on the couch with Nezzie the kitten on her lap. The matriarch shrugged and pet the little cat’s head. “You sure you’re okay here alone all night?” Shepard asked.   
“Who’s alone? This little sweetie’s with me,” Aethyta said, gently ruffling Nezzie’s cheeks. The kitten closed her eyes and purred happily. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold the fort down.”   
“We wouldn’t ask, it’s just Nezzie’s still young and I know she can take care of herself but…”   
“Shepard, I get to spend a night in your beach house with your kitten. I should be thanking you.” Shepard held up her hands in surrender and leaned back into the couch. “You look good by the way, Shepard.”   
“Thanks.” She was wearing her black and red evening dress, the one Liara liked so much, and her hair was now just past shoulder length and absolutely gorgeous.   
“All right! Let’s go!” They turned to face the stairs and Shepard felt her heart leap into her throat. Liara was wearing a long violet dress without a back along with her sapphire pendant. She was absolutely stunning.   
“Oh…oh wow…” Shepard said breathlessly. “I married her.” Liara blushed and offered her arm. Shepard got to her feet and gave Aethyta a quick smile. “See you later.”   
“Have fun you two,” she teased, continuing to stroke the little cat.   
Shepard and Liara both patted the kitten goodbye and then slid out the door. They were about halfway to their skycar when Shepard whispered for them to stop. She cleared her throat and then shouted “Have fun mom!” There was a scuffle of movement somewhere beside the house and both women collapsed into giggles. “Seriously, you’re not fooling anyone and we don’t care!” Shepard finished as she closed the skycar and took off for the capital city. 

Armali had suffered a lot of damage during the invasion, though its recovery was progressing steadily. At the very least, the Parnitha ballroom had been returned to working order, the Reapers had largely ignored it since it wasn’t very full at the time. Shepard pulled up to the front and set the skycar down. “Ready?” she asked.   
Liara braced herself for the imminent assault of the paparazzi. “Ready.” Shepard opened the door and blinked instinctively as every camera present on the red carpet vied to be the first to capture Commander Jane Shepard, the savior of the galaxy and her wife the brilliant doctor Liara T’Soni coming back into the public eye for the first time since the end of the war. Shepard sighed and smiled teasingly. Yes, I’m still here, big deal, she seemed to say with her cheshire grin. Liara took her arm and they waded their way through the sea of flashes until they escaped them through the door into the party.   
Soft, beautiful music met their ears and Shepard felt her jaw drop. This was nothing short of transcendent. The whole circular room glowed like sunlight and the smell of flowers permeated the air. The dance floor was filled with couples swaying like leaves in the wind. While many of the couples were both asari, a number of humans, turians, quarians, salarians, and even a few krogan danced with asari partners.   
If Shepard was stunned, Liara was absolutely bowled over. Her eyes shined with joy and a smile almost too large for her adorned her face. “Shepard…Oh Shepard.” She took a tentative step forward. “I’ve dreamed about coming here for this since I was a little girl.”   
“Does it measure up?”   
Liara smirked. “What do you think?”   
Shepard held out her hand. “I think I’d like to have this dance doctor T’Soni.” Liara blushed and then daintily took Shepard’s hand. The human led her onto the dance floor then pulled her into her arms and gazed into her eyes. “I love you so much.” Liara rested her head on Shepard’s chest and they began to dance, slowly turning on the spot. The asari giggled and Shepard gave her a little nuzzle. “What?”   
“I can hear your heartbeat,” she commented.   
“Hmhm. It beats for you. It always has,” Shepard whispered. Liara whined softly with joy, so that only she could hear it. “Happy we came?” Liara responded by planting a quick kiss on her cheek.   
“See anyone you recognize?” the asari asked casually.   
Shepard took a glance around the party. Familiar orange hair caught her eye and she picked Samara and Kelly out of the crowd. “I think I finally figured out the real reason it took so long for a lot of cultures to adopt polygamy.”   
“Hm?”   
“It’s really hard to dance with more than one partner.”   
“Ah. A sound theory,” Liara said, spotting the two. They slowly danced their way over and Shepard managed to catch the human’s eye.   
Kelly smiled excitedly. “Hey! Great to see you two out and about!”   
“The feeling’s mutual. Where’s Traynor?”   
“She elected not to come. Dancing apparently isn’t her forte,” Samara replied.   
“Tell her to buck up and come have fun next time. If I can get this workaholic out of the house, anything’s possible.” Liara gave her bondmate a playful swat, a teasing smirk in place.   
“We’ll catch up with you later!” Kelly said before the movement of the crowd separated them again.   
“Nice to see them having fun,” Shepard commented.   
“Mmm. Is it wrong that I want to follow all three of them around for a while just to see how they are together?”   
“If it is, then I don’t care. You go find a cloaking module, I’ll make the popcorn.”   
Liara rewarded her wit with another quick nuzzle before turning her eyes back to the crowd. “Oh that isn’t…is it?”   
“Hm?” Shepard turned to look. Liara was looking at a small crowd of asari gossiping noisily at the edge of the dance floor. “Who are they?”   
“I think they’re…by the goddess they are. I suppose rotten things tend to stick together.”   
“Seriously, who are they?”   
“I went to college with them. Insufferable, stuck up, petty…” Liara growled. Shepard couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen her so angry.   
“They sound pretty bad.”   
“It doesn’t matter. I doubt they even remember me.”   
Someone else suddenly caught Shepard’s eye not more than a few feet from the gaggle of apparently awful asari. “Hmmm…come on, I’ve got an idea.”   
“Wait, what?”   
“Just trust me.” Shepard led her off the dance floor and over to a dark-haired human intently studying her omnitool. “Ms. Wong?”   
Emily Wong looked up and beamed with surprise. “Commander Shepard! Oh my god it’s great to see you!”   
“Same here, it’s been a while. And it’s just Shepard now.” Shepard saw a few of the asari glance over curiously. Right on schedule.   
“Oh my gosh, can I ask you a couple of questions really quickly!? I know you’re just here for the party and all and I know you’re probably sick of being bothered by reporters and all but…”   
“Emily! Relax. I wouldn’t have come over if I wasn’t willing to answer a few questions,” Shepard said, smiling at how quickly she rushed to say as much as she could.   
“Great! Liara, would you…?”   
“Sure, I don’t mind.”   
“All right! Uh, wow I wasn’t ready for this, uh okay…” Shepard and Liara waited patiently while Emily collected herself. Liara by this point was aware that they had a small audience, and she’d started to work out what Shepard was up to. She gave her a curious look, which Shepard responded to with an innocent looking shrug. “Okay, now, Shepard, you formed the Fangs to compete in the Armax arena after returning to health, but that was the first anyone had seen of you in quite a while. What were you doing in the between time?”   
“That’s a big question. Mostly just taking some time off. Well, that, and marrying a certain beautiful asari.” Liara blushed and rested her head against Shepard’s arm.   
“Right. You released a statement about that. On that subject, how are you two doing? How’s domestic life treating you?”   
“It’s not bad when you get used to not saving the galaxy. We’ve built our own house, we’ve got a cat, my lovely wife’s back at work doing what she loves. I couldn’t have hoped for much better.” “Now you’re just fishing for affection, aren’t you?” Liara teased.   
“Only a little.”   
“Hmm.” The asari gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek, keenly aware of her old acquaintances watching and really starting to realize who she was and who she was with. Scratch that, who she was married to.   
“On that subject doctor, you recently published a paper on your findings concerning the Prothean’s mathematical language. So far it’s been well received, what’s next for you?”  
“Well, I’ll have a lot of time at home soon. I plan on deciphering digitally stored Prothean art next.”   
“Why exactly will you be at home so much soon?”   
Shepard and Liara looked at each other briefly. “We’d prefer to keep that off the record for now,” Shepard said.   
“Okay, that’s fine. Can you tell me just as a friend?” Emily offered.   
“I think so,” Liara replied, beaming with affection. “Our family’s going to be plus one in a little while.”   
“Oh wow! Really? That’s great!” Liara clung happily to her bondmate’s arm and rested her head on her shoulder. “I’ll get out of your hair, I don’t want to make you entertain me all night. Uh, anything else to add?”   
“I don’t know what else to say. Other than that Liara T’Soni’s the love of my life. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”   
Emily finished off her notes. “Well put! I’d marry her.” Shepard kissed Liara’s forehead. “Thank you so much! It was great to see you.”   
“Always glad to talk to our favorite reporter over those jackals outside,” Shepard said.   
“I know what you mean. I’ll see you soon!” Emily left them be and they returned to the dance floor.   
“Did they hear?” Shepard asked.   
“Yes, I’m certain they did.”   
“Well? Are they seething with jealousy?”   
“Very much so, absolutely livid,” Liara said with satisfaction.   
“Hmhm. We are bad people.”   
“Really though, Shepard, that was a maneuver worthy of the Shadow Broker,” the asari teased. “Perhaps I’m rubbing off on you.”   
“Dear oh dear, my wild and vivacious bondmate is corrupting my purity and innocence.”   
Liara laughed with affection and hugged her around the waist. “We certainly can’t have that.” Shepard took her back into her arms and they resumed dancing. Suddenly, a thought struck the asari. “Shepard, do you remember Christmas eve?”   
“Mhmmm,” the human hummed.   
“And I assume you recall what you saw in my mind?”   
“I do. What’s your point?” Shepard teased.   
Liara smiled slyly. “This evening bares more than a few similarities.”   
“Are you insinuating something?”   
“Perhaps.”   
“Are you implying that I somehow actually made your fantasy come true?”   
“Well?”   
Jane shrugged. “Only the parts it was reasonable to expect. The rest was serendipity.”   
Liara gazed dreamily at her. “You are incorrigible.”   
Shepard leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’m not done yet. Let me paint a little image in your mind. We’re gonna dance until we just can’t anymore. Then, we’re gonna drive home, curl up in bed, enjoy a cup of tea, maybe watch a movie.” Liara blushed with adoration and gasped as Shepard spun her around and dipped her, still determined to debunk the rumor that she couldn’t dance.   
The asari laughed and tucked a leg around her. “I love you, Jane Shepard.”   
“I love you too, and I always will.” 

They actually stuck to that plan quite well. They danced and drank and laughed until they finally tired. They even posed for a photo or two when the less irksome of the reporters could be bothered to ask nicely. Eventually, they waded their way out of the ballroom and back to their car. Clear skies and a low amount of air traffic made for a peaceful ride home. Liara dozed off in the car for a while. Shepard watched fondly as she snoozed, a small smile on her face.   
Shepard landed the skycar and gently nudged the asari’s shoulder. “Hey, we’re home.”   
Liara stirred and blinked her eyes open. “Mmm so we are,” she said quietly.   
“Am I gonna have to carry you again?”   
“Mmm, no, I can walk.”   
Shepard opened the front door quietly and smiled to herself. Liara followed behind and Shepard gently gestured for her to be quiet. The asari cocked her head inquisitively and Shepard pointed to the couch. Liara saw and stifled an amused laugh. Hannah and Aethyta were spooning on the couch, fast asleep in front of the TV. Shepard used her omnitool to turn the screen off and then crept upstairs with her bondmate.   
Liara sat down on the bed and set her pendant down.   
“So, did you have a good time?” Shepard asked, sealing the door behind her.   
“Shepard, every day with you is perfect.” Jane tapped a button on her omnitool and the fireplace lit up. The asari beamed. “I rest my case.”   
Shepard winked and looked towards the bathroom. “I think I could use a shower. I need to get this perfume off.”   
“Ah, so that’s what smelled so good.”   
“Hmhm! You wanna come with?” Shepard said sensually.   
“I wouldn’t mind,” Liara replied, blushing madly. Shepard slid into the bathroom and set the temperature for the shower. This had been another thing she’d taken great care with during construction. Their shower had more than enough room for both of them, and cascaded water from multiple angles. No one got left in the cold if they decided to both use it. Jane had also inserted a small cabinet with a sliding door into the wall in which she’d deposited their various shower gels and a few choice materials for whatever they decided to get up to. “Shepard? Could you help me?”   
“Hm?” Shepard returned from the bathroom.   
“I can’t quite reach my zipper,” Liara crooned, looking over her shoulder at her bondmate. Jane smiled slyly and strutted over to her.   
“I have a hard time believing that.” She tucked her arms around the asari and lovingly pressed her lips into her neck.   
“Mmmm, blame a girl for wanting your hands on her.” Shepard dragged her zipper down and carefully shed the dress from her body, taking her time and enjoying the warm feeling of Liara’s skin under her palms. Eventually the gown fell to the ground and Liara shivered as the air passed over her. Shepard cooed and held her tighter, wanting to keep her warm.   
“You are so perfect…” the human whispered, running a hand up her front to lovingly cup her bare breast. Liara whined with joy and lay back into her embrace. “My my, are those for me?” Shepard teased, gently running her other hand over Liara’s sexy white panties.   
“Mmf, they might be.”   
“I’m sorry I have to take them off so quickly.”   
“Hmhm! Don’t worry, I get the feeling they’ll see plenty of use.”   
Shepard tucked her fingers into Liara’s waistband and massaged her, taking care not to truly touch her where she was sensitive. Eventually she worked the undergarment off and permitted her to step out of it, leaving her completely naked. “Hmm…my turn?” Shepard whispered.   
“Mmm, I’d be delighted.” They turned slowly on the spot and switched positions so that Liara was hugging her from behind. The asari buried her face in Shepard’s hair and breathed slowly, happily saturating herself in her wonderful scent. “I love you Shepard. I love you so, so much.” She quickly and carefully stripped the dress from her body and tucked her fingers under her bra, gently squeezing and kneading her breast. She quickly left her bondmate bare and looked towards the bathroom. “I think the water’s warm by now.”   
“Mmm. You’re gonna have to let go of me.” Liara groaned with disapproval. “Come on.” Liara released her and the human gently lead her by the hand back into the bathroom. They slid into the shower and an instant later the human had carefully pinned her bondmate to the wall with a loving kiss. Liara moaned with pleasure and tucked her fingers into Shepard’s hair. Warm water washed over them both, chasing out the cold and bathing them in comfort.   
Their tongues wrestled in a playful rile, only ended when Shepard pulled away to fish into the cabinet. She drew out a bottle of body wash and emptied a generous portion into her outstretched hand. She returned the bottle and whispered “Unless you want to get soap in your mouth, you’re gonna have to stop kissing me for a minute.”   
The asari sighed in mock disappointment and gave her one more quick peck on the cheek. “If I must.” Shepard giggled and lathered the wash over her head and then held her bondmate close, carefully letting the warm soapy mix coat them both. Using the guise/excuse of cleaning each other, the two stroked and massaged every inch of skin they could reach. Both found the mutual contact wonderfully soothing and intimate.   
“Mmm so…” Shepard nuzzled her, lightly tucking her fingers into the various folds of skin on the back of her neck. “How many parts of that fantasy do you want me to fulfil?” Liara hummed happily. “And how much leeway do I have?”   
The asari gently dug her fingernails into her back and relished the sensation of mingled soap and warm water cascading over their bodies. “You always find wonderful new ways to surprise me. I am yours and you are mine, and you may do whatever you please, Shepard.”   
The crimson haired vanguard kissed her neck and hummed her approval. “Well now I just can’t choose. I could fuck you right here and now…” Liara whimpered and lovingly squeezed Shepard’s shapely rear. “Or hmhm! Or…” Shepard said quickly, adoring her initiative. “We could wait, and play a little in bed. We would have more ‘tools’ at our disposal.”   
Liara gently wriggled in her arms. “I simply can’t decide.”   
“Mmmm.” Shepard gave her another long, sweet kiss. “I’ll tell you what, let’s wait. I think it’s time for a little vocabulary lesson. Do you know what service bondage is?”   
“Mmm, no.”   
Jane carefully turned her around, tucked her arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. “It’s bondage without the power play, and with a lot more tenderness. Much as I love the pretense of master and captive…” Shepard gently bit her neck, making her gasp and shudder with pleasure. “I know how you like it, and that’s just how I’ll give it to you. Because I love you, and I want to feel you cum around my fingers and hear you gasp in my ear.” The asari melted in her arms in an aroused mess. Shepard giggled lovingly and planted another little kiss on her cheek. “I take it you’re interested?”   
“Yes, oh please Shepard yes.”   
Jane helped her straighten up and switched the water off. “As you command,” she teased.   
They dried off and went through their normal evening cleanliness routine. Since Liara didn’t have to deal with the double edged sword that was having long hair, she finished first by far. Shepard gave her a loving hip pinch on her way past and she returned to the bedroom, carefully closing the door behind her. She wanted to give Shepard a little something to work with, so she recovered her undergarment from before, and retrieved a pair of matching white stockings with lace at the top. Finally, she fished through the box under their bed where they stowed their various implements and recovered her collar. She carefully fixed it around her neck, then knelt at the edge of the bed expectantly.   
Shepard slid out of the bathroom in just a black tanktop and blushed madly, devouring Liara’s body with her eyes. “Oh, my, god.” She rubbed her legs together with erotic hunger and bit her lower lip.   
“I take it you approve?” Liara teased.   
Jane crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. “Ohhhhoho, come here you.” She sealed the asari in a kiss and gently pushed her to the bed. Liara sighed dreamily and curled her fingers into her bondmate’s hair, relaxing completely beneath her. For a short time, they just lay there and kissed, bodies pressed together in warm comfort. Eventually, Shepard carefully took her wrists and guided them to the edges of the bed. Liara hummed with excitement and didn’t resist in the slightest, she knew what was coming. The human reached under the bed and retrieved the restraints she’d had built in and carefully fastened them around Liara’s wrists and pulled them taught. “Is that too tight?” Shepard whispered.   
“No, that’s just fine.”   
“Mmm good. Then I’ll be right back.” She slid carefully away and returned with a blindfold. Liara leaned up and permitted her to tie the cloth about her eyes. “There.” Shepard kissed her neck and whispered into her ear. “My perfect, beautiful bondmate.” She gave her a gentle bite, making the asari gasp and writhe with pleasure, pulling lightly at her bonds.   
“You know something, Shepard?”   
“Hmm?” Shepard hummed, continuing to kiss her neck.   
“When you were out late at the arena last week, when you came home late?”   
“Mhmmm.”   
“I *ah!* I wasn’t asleep,” she said, softly crying out as the human tenderly pinched her nipple.   
“I know, you woke up when I came in and I’d be pretty *smek!* hard pressed to forget what happened next,” Shepard replied, giving her a noisy kiss.   
“Mmm, no. I was awake before. I missed the little things. Your breathing, the warmth of your body, your scent, waking up next to you at night…” Liara blushed and struggled to think how to continue. “I, don’t know if I can sleep without you anymore, Shepard.”   
Jane sang softly with affection and cradled her bondmate. “Well after that kind of confession, I’ll just have to do my best to always be here. Besides, I don’t think I sleep as well alone either.” Liara beamed and happily accepted her lover’s lips against her own. Shepard hungrily explored her body with her hands while they kissed. She closed her own eyes, vanishing into a world of pure sound and feeling. She lovingly kneaded Liara’s perfect rounded breasts and shapely rear, eliciting soft gasps and moans from her bondmate still trapped beneath her.   
“Mmmm, how wet are you now?” Shepard teased. Liara whimpered modestly and parted her legs more. Jane slid her hand surreptitiously under her waistband and ran her fingers around her outer lips. She was indeed, very very wet. Shepard giggled in her sensual dominant tone and sucked on her lower lip. “Mmmm, so wet for me already. To be fair…” Shepard slid a pair of fingers into her own quim and moaned with pleasure. “I’m pretty wet too.” She withdrew her fingers and slid them into Liara’s mouth. The asari hungrily sucked on them, humming delightedly around them as Jane continued circling around her luscious blue labia. She’d come to know the unique taste of her bondmate, and craved it more than anything some nights.   
Eventually, Shepard finally went deeper and plunged her fingers into her slit. Liara cried out and curled her toes, tugging at her shackles. “Hnn, is that good?”   
“Y-yes! Shepard, it’s so good! Don’t stop!”   
“I won’t,” she whispered in her ear. She turned her thumb upwards to tease her clit, sharpening her exclamations of pleasure.   
“Sh-shepard! Mmf! Uhn, I…please! Please keep going!”   
“You want to cum, don’t you?” Shepard teased, adoring how she wriggled whenever she talked a little dirty.   
“Yes, please…please…”  
“I will. Of course I will.” She sped her fingers up to a pace meant to truly let her release herself. No denial, not tonight. Liara pulled at the manacles and all but wept with love and gratitude. Shepard’s fingers were so wonderful, she was so wonderful. She curled her legs around her and rolled her head back.   
“Shepard! I, uhn! AH! NNN! I…you…I want you to MMMM, feel this. Feel how good this is!”   
“All right, but wait. I want to feel when you go over the edge,” Jane whispered.   
“I…I don’t know how much longer I can last!” Shepard silenced her with a kiss as she felt her inner muscles begin to quiver and tighten. Liara began to ascend and pressed at her bondmate’s mind, faster and more deeply than she’d ever thought possible. Shepard joined her, and, just as she came, the sensation was so powerful, so wonderful, it made the human climax with her, pushing her in a wonderful spike of intense pleasure.   
In a sea, an ocean of bliss, Liara found herself curled on her side, the implements of their evening already stowed away. She’d lost track of reality for a short while there. She felt the sudden coldness, the absence of her lover’s presence. She was going to call out for her, but the covers being pulled out from under her and the sudden shift of weight told her that Shepard was already back with her. A soft coo of comfort escaped her lips as Jane took her in her arms, spooning with her from behind. Jane had been really touched by her confession earlier. She was determined to reassure her now. “I love you, Liara T’soni. I’m here, and I’ll hold you as long as you want.”   
“Shepard…tonight was nothing short of transcendent. Thank you, for everything.”   
Jane giggled and kissed her cheek. “It was my pleasure.”   
“I’ll have to try my best to give you as good of an evening sometime soon.”   
“I think you did with that last bit.”   
“Mmmmm.”   
“Do you want to share a little more?” Shepard asked.   
“I’d love to.” The asari established a gentle link, just mild emotions and sensation. Wamrth, Shepard’s tanktop against Liara’s skin, Liara’s stockings against Shepard’s bare legs, gentle breathing, sleepiness, melodious afterglow. Even, just barely, the familiar growing presence of their daughter.   
“Sleep baby girl. I’ll be here with you, as much as I can. I promise.”


	11. Good News

A/N: Yeah, I know. A lot of plot points bear a lot of similarities to the works on another author. What can I say? I loved those bits, and I wanted to include them in my own fic universe (fic-iverse?) anyway, kinda short this time. Just thought I'd let everyone check in with our favorite couple ^^. Enjoy! 

Jane Shepard stirred with a quiet sleepy yawn and nuzzled her bondmate in morning greeting. Liara hummed happily and made to roll over, but her belly made it quite difficult. Shepard giggled and kissed her cheek. “A little encumbered this morning?”   
Liara scoffed quietly. “I can halt wars, save the galaxy and topple tyrants but I can’t figure out how to roll over when I’m pregnant,” she mused.   
“Eh, it’s not that important. It just means I get to hold you longer,” Shepard teased, resting her head against the asari’s shoulder. Liara sighed and smiled, closing her eyes and settling back into her bondmate’s arms. Shepard’s hand wandered downward to lovingly caress Liara’s newly acquired pot belly. Slow gentle rubs, giving love to both her bondmate and her rapidly growing daughter.   
The asari had been worried that Shepard would be repulsed by the change in her figure, but if anything she only made her affection even more apparent. The human fussed mercilessly over her day and night, insisting she handle cooking, asking if she needed anything at least once every couple of minutes, pouring over countless articles about pregnancy, showering her in kisses and all but refusing to leave her side. Any object moving at even slightly higher than average speed around her made Shepard tense up and half-strike a defensive pose, as if to shield her family from the oncoming death (that usually turned out to be Aethyta, offering a glass of water or some such.)   
“How’s she doing?” Shepard inquired, as per usual.   
“Mmmm, not bad. I think she kicked a little while ago but otherwise nothing new.”  
“Heh, she takes after her mother I see.”   
Liara gave her as hard of a nudge as she could manage being trapped in her embrace. “Here’s hoping she’s not as stubborn as her father on the way out.”   
Shepard laughed. “She shouldn’t be if all goes as planned.” The asari people had long known of the existence of orgasmic birth, and had it pretty much down to a science. While a little discomfort was still common, a union of minds commonly aided even more, especially by calming the fledgling consciousness of the newborn child.   
Liara made to get out of bed, but found herself still trapped in her lover’s embrace. She giggled and craned her neck to fix her eyes accusingly on the human. “Shepard?”   
“Hmm?”   
“We need to get up soon. In case you haven’t forgotten, you scheduled a doctor’s appointment in a few hours.”   
“Well excuse me for being cautious.”   
“Really Shepard, I’m pregnant, not dying.”   
Jane kissed the tip of her crest, making her squirm a little. “All right all right. Go, flee, be free of me.”   
The asari struggled to her feet, a hand comfortingly supporting her silken red shrouded bulge. “Mmm, I could use breakfast.”   
“I can handle breakfast if you want,” Shepard offered.   
“After that last incident? I think I can handle cooking at least.”   
Shepard blushed and sank lower into the bed. “Why does it always burn? I can cook fine but for some reason eggs always get me,” the human mumbled grumpily.   
Liara laughed in her usual musical way and held her arms out for her bondmate. “I don’t know, Shepard. But it doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Shepard smiled with adoration and slid out of bed, quickly accepting her embrace. It didn’t matter how often or for how long she was in her arms, there was never a moment she didn’t adore or want it. “Mmm I wish I could hold you closer,” Liara commented, glancing down at her engorged middle.  
“I don’t mind.” Shepard placed a hand to the warm soft silk of Liara’s nightgown. “I love your big beautiful belly.”   
Liara giggled and kissed her quickly. “Food now, more cuddling later,” she proclaimed, putting a finger to her lover’s nose. Shepard made a playful snap at her finger and released her, turning to the task of breakfast. Liara was eating for two now after all. 

“So…what’s your evaluation doc?” Shepard asked a few hours later. While the Normandy had pulled into port on Thessia, Doctor Chakwas had volunteered to perform a routine checkup on both of them, along with checking on Liara’s pregnancy. At the moment, Liara was lying on her back in a medical scanner while they all looked at a readout of her fetus. Nala T’Soni looked happy and healthy to Shepard’s eyes. Doctor Chakwas finished what she was doing on her datapad and passed her omnitool over Shepard one last time.   
“Well, I’ve got bad news, good news, and fantastic news,” she said with a smile.   
“Okay, bad news first,” Shepard instructed.   
“I assume you’re both comfortable with the other hearing medical information about you?” They both nodded. “Liara, you have a minor deficiency in your mammary glands. This…”   
“What!? What do you mean!? How will that effect Nala!? How…”   
“Liara, relax, let me finish,” Doctor Chakwas said, smiling with admiration at her familiar gushing. “It’s to be expected, honestly. You’re still in the Maiden stage and thus aren’t all the way up to producing milk. You’ve got a couple of options to deal with this. You could formula feed her in addition to normal breastfeeding, or, Shepard, you could help.”   
Jane raised her eyebrows. “Wait, what?”   
“A little estrogen and the necessary vitamin supplements and yes, you should be more than capable of both feeding her.” Jane and Liara looked back and forth between each other, searching for approval.   
“I think that sounds great,” Liara said. “The good news?”   
“All right. I’ll write the prescriptions you’ll need. The good news is that you, Shepard and your daughter are all in perfect health. She should be born in a little under a month at this rate. I take it you have a plan already?”   
“Yeah, we’re going to stay at a birthing resort near home in a week or so. We’ll take her home as soon as we can,” Shepard said.   
“That sounds lovely. And as for the great news…” Chakwas paused, searching for the right way to introduce this next piece of information. “Well, by now I should be used to finding medical mysteries around you Shepard. You aren’t just in perfect health, your cells are replicating and replacing themselves with irregular efficiency.” She hit a key and the display changed to show a diagram of Shepard’s body and cybernetics. “Through the combination of cybernetics and genetic modification Cerberus used to return you to life, along with your usual healthy lifestyle, and what I can only describe as some sort of miracle…you, aren’t really aging. Or if you are, it’s happening slower than usual.”   
Shepard blinked confusedly. “What?”   
“It’s not really that hard to fathom. I’d expect the shockwave from the Crucible might have had something to do with it. I’ll want to check in on you every now and then, god knows I’m having a hard time believing it myself. For the moment, you can expect to most likely live extraordinarily long for a human being, and even during that time you won’t show as many signs of aging. In short, stay healthy and don’t try and save the galaxy again any time soon, then who knows? You’ll probably have only one or two grey hairs by the time you’re my age.” There was silence. Liara and Shepard stared at Doctor Chakwas, trying to understand what she’d just said. “Shepard, to put this another way, you’re going to get to see your daughter grow. And you won’t be leaving your bondmate alone for a long, long time.”   
The stunned silence that followed this announcement remained in the room until the door opened. “How’s our favorite power couple doctor?” Commander Ashley Williams asked.   
“They’re doing just fine, commander.”   
“Good to hear it.” She turned her eyes to her former CO. “You okay skipper? You look like you just saw a ghost.”   
“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Doctor just stuck me a good one,” Shepard said quickly, rubbing her arm like she’d just gotten a shot. She didn’t think she was quite ready to share this just yet. Or perhaps ever.   
“That’s just how we welcome you aboard around here,” Ashley teased. “How’s the little gal?”   
“Perfectly fine. Born before the month is over,” Chakwas said.   
“Send me pictures you two. Shepard, you still down to blow off a little steam at the arena?”   
“Guess that’s up to the doctor here.”   
Chakwas shrugged and shut her work down. “As far as I care you’re cleared for combat. As far as your wife is concerned…” Chakwas lead off, turning to the asari.   
“Oh go on, I know how you get when you don’t ‘get action’ for a while.”   
“You see why I married her,” Shepard said happily.   
“Back before dinner, understood?” Liara said with a finger raised.   
“Yes ma’am.”   
“I expect additional cuddling as penance.”   
“Of course.”   
Liara winked. “Have fun my love. This isn’t a televised match, is it?”   
“No, it’s just us having some fun.”   
“Oh well, I’ll have to live without you for a while. I’m not sure how long I’ll survive.”   
Shepard crossed the room and sealed her in a long, deep kiss. “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Liara said, her heart fluttering.   
“See you in a few hours.” Shepard and Ashely left the med bay, leaving Liara and Doctor Chakwas alone. The human watched Liara look after her bondmate left and smiled to herself.   
Liara caught her look and blushed a little. “What?”   
“You two,” Doctor Chakwas said. “You’re adorable.” She shut down the medical scanner and helped the very pregnant asari to her feet. “You kept the crew sane during the war, you know?”   
“What do you mean?”   
The doctor gave her a knowing look. “Your being together wasn’t exactly the best kept secret even in the beginning. Shepard walked right through my med bay at least once a day and disappeared into your little hidey hole for a while.” Liara blushed a little more, but still smiled. “You were sort of like the class couple,” Chakwas continued fondly. “In all this mess, we could look over and see you two making things work. There was still something worth living for. If two people who’d had lives as crazy as yours could find each other, maybe we could all get through hell and back. Maybe even find someone we love as much as you two love each other.”   
“Doctor I…I never knew.”   
“Of course you didn’t! You think we’d want that kind of weight in addition to everything else?”   
Liara thought about it, then took a deep breath and looked earnestly at the human. “Thank you. Thank you for telling me, and for, well, everything.”   
“It was my pleasure, Liara. Any plans for the rest of the day?”   
“I was going to catch up with whoever didn’t go to the arena with Shepard.”   
“Just in the lounge?”   
“Yes. Care to come?”   
“I’d love to. You two were my only set appointments anyway.” 

As it turned out, Joker, EDI, Samara, Samantha Traynor, Kelly Chambers and engineers Adams, Donelly and Gabriella were aboard and soon occupied the lounge with Liara and doctor Chakwas. The more permanent members of the Normandy’s crew explained that the vessel now served to transport Commander Williams and her team to her various assignments. She was still a spectre after all. Shepard’s old squadmates frequently aided her. Overall, the Normandy family was doing well, and was largely intact. Gabriella sat comfortably across Donnely’s lap, permitting her to lightly knee him whenever he made some sort of terrible innuendo.  
The conversation eventually came around to Liara’s pregnancy. A few drinks in everyone (minus her, of course) had loosened a number of tongues and Kelly began asking a few interesting questions. Traynor joined in after a while, they wanted to know if genes could be combined from multiple partners. When Liara grudgingly explained that it could be done, both began mildly dropping hints. She was understandably a little uncomfortable with the subject. Eventually all three curled up on the couch in a pile. Samara gazed fondly at both of the women she loved, considering the possibilities before her. Liara gave the justicar an inquisitive look, to which she returned a small smile. Not now, but, perhaps later, she seemed to say. Since both of them were human, the past had no chance of repeating itself.   
“At least you two don’t have to worry about that. Or should we be expecting a cute little circuit board in the next couple months?” Donelly asked Joker. Everyone, especially Joker, had to laugh at that one.   
“How do you guys, y’know, do stuff anyway?” Kelly asked teasingly.   
“How does Joker insert his connector into your storage drive, EDI?” Gabriella groaned and nudged her boyfriend.   
“It’s actually quite simple,” EDI started in her usual calm tone. “I have run extensive analyses on Jeff’s bone structure and condition, and can easily calibrate every servo in my body so as not to put too much pressure on any part of his body.”   
“In short, she gets to be on top and I try really really hard not to move too much,” Joker said, grinning in an embarrassed way.  
Conversation went on until Shepard and Ashley returned, both worn out but in a good mood, and even then they lingered. Jane had a drink or two, just enough to get a little bit rosy-cheeked. Eventually the sun began to sink lower in the sky, and the two set off for home, promises of photos and future visits following in their wake. Liara drove them home, they enjoyed dinner together, then curled up early in bed.   
Shepard dropped off quickly, but Liara lay awake a little longer, unable to keep herself from gazing at her lover’s sleeping form. A tear welled up at the corner of her eye and a small sniff escaped her. Jane stirred and blinked open her eyes. “Whu..? Liara, what’s wrong?”   
“*sniff!* Nothing, it’s just *sniff!* what the doctor said today and I wouldn’t be like this if I weren’t pregnant and my hormones weren’t going wild.” Shepard was silent, pleading with her eyes as to what she was supposed to do. “About you,” Liara clarified.   
“Oh! Oh my god, would you believe I forgot about it.” Liara smiled through her tears. Only Jane Shepard could forget about something like this, she was so used to the wild and impossible. “If you want some time away from me at some point, I get it. I mean, you were probably just thinking about spending a century or less with me, you’ve got plans and all and…” Liara silenced her with a fevered kiss.   
“Shepard,” she said, breaking away. “Oh Shepard I’m happy! *sniff* asari don’t usually think about the end of this kind of thing, but sometimes I can’t help it. It’s *sniff* haunted me, every now and then. But, you aren’t going to leave quite so soon. You’re here with me.” The asari put a hand to her cheek. Jane was smiling and tearing up herself. “I love you so much. I know there will be times we need our space, and I know neither of us were planning on this but…I can’t think of any reason I could ever grow tired of your company.” The asari carefully tucked her fingers into Shepard’s hair. “I am with you, as long as you want me, Jane Shepard.”   
“Then you are with me till the day I die, Liara T’Soni.” They wrapped together in another chaste, adoring kiss before snuggling closer and beginning to doze off. A small movement at the edge of the bed followed by a familiar “Mrow!” announced the arrival of Nezzie. The kitten had grown into an energetic and pleasantly fluffy cat. She’d grown a little chilly and sought refuge beneath the covers. The two women laughed and Shepard lifted them for her, permitting her to crawl under and settle in against Shepard’s back. She purred contentedly. “Now we’ve got the whole family,” Shepard remarked.


	12. Birth

When Jane and Liara walked into their room, two asari stood up from their places on the balcony. “Jane and Liara T’Soni?” the first asked.   
“Yes, that’s us,” Liara replied.   
“My name is Safra, this is Sakur. We’ll be your attendants for the next few days.”   
“Welcome,” Sakur added.   
“We’re both fully qualified medical professionals. We’re here to help you through any discomfort you experience, and insure the health of your child.” Welcoming exchanges passed among them. “Room service is just a call away, and we’ll be right across the hall whenever you need us.”   
“Thank you,” Liara acknowledged. The two nodded and left them in peace.   
Shepard set down their suitcase and paused, watching her love. Liara waddled her way out onto the balcony and gazed out towards the ocean. Even in this part of the city, it was easily visible and sparkling bright. Her bondmate was due to deliver within the next seven days, and they were spending every minute of it together. Asari birthing resorts were available and provided by all medical insurance on every asari planet. As a species where every member was capable of giving birth, expecting asari were treated with utmost respect.   
Shepard stepped out onto the balcony and hugged her bondmate from behind, hands gently wrapped around her belly. “Hey.”   
“Hello Shepard,” the asari said dreamily. They rocked back and forth a little, listening to the distant sounds of the ocean (audio inhibiters blocked out the sounds of city traffic so as not to disturb the resort’s inhabitants, leaving only the sounds of the sea.)  
Jane tenderly kissed her neck and took both of Liara’s hands in her own. “I love you Liara. You and our baby.” Liara leaned back for a long loving kiss. “Sooo. You’ve got me all to yourself. What would you like to do?”   
The asari hummed happily and leaned back into her embrace. “Oh I don’t know Shepard. We’ve finally hit the point where I haven’t planned ahead. All we can do is wait.”   
“I know, but how do you want to pass the time?” Shepard kissed her neck. “We could go down by the pool, we could take a nap, we could try out the tub,” Jane offered, glancing vaguely at the large hot tub in the center of the room, meant primarily for a guest to use when giving birth.   
“At some point I should work on that image translation,” Liara said quietly, looking towards her datapad.   
“My wife the workaholic,” Shepard teased. Liara opened her mouth to retort but was silenced by a gentle bite from her bondmate. “If you want to, that’s just fine.”   
“It’s not as if it’s tedious work. I actually find it relaxing.”   
“Then that sounds fine.” Shepard released her and turned away.   
“Shepard?”   
“Hm?”   
Liara tucked her hands behind her back and shifted on the spot. “I can work in bed you know. And, I’d…really like it if you kept me company.” A little purple flush filled her cheeks.   
Shepard came back to her and kissed her again, just as long and as deeply as before. “Say no more.” Jane pulled the covers back on the bed, kicked her shoes off and waited patiently as Liara settled in beside her, carefully managing her burden. The asari pulled up her datapad and Shepard snuggled in close next to her.   
“Shepard…please don’t leave,” Liara said quietly, getting a little misty eyed.   
“I won’t. I promise.” She kissed her cheek and securely tucked her leg around her bondmate. Liara closed her eyes and smiled. Shepard never failed to make her feel loved and safe.

They spent every moment of the following days together, essentially bundled together in a big cuddly pile. Shepard dissolved into loving convulsions the first time she felt their daughter kick, and both collectively griped about their enlarged breasts (and admired the others). And then, at the end of the week, it was finally time.   
Shepard woke when the bed shifted violently in the middle of the night. At once she sat up and turned to her bondmate. Liara was sitting up all ready, a hand on her belly. “Sh-Shepard…”   
“Is she…?”   
“Yes.”   
Jane pulled up her omnitool and summoned Safra and Sakur. They were there in under a minute, ready to assist them. Safra looked Liara over and nodded to her partner. “She’s coming. Sakur, fill the tub.” The other asari quickly crossed to the hot tub and began to fill it with water. “Miss T’Soni, your contractions have started, but the birth will most likely take a while. The important thing is to stay calm and keep breathing. Do you understand?”   
“Y-yes. I understand.”   
“What can I do?” Shepard asked quickly.   
“Stay with her, and when the time comes, you’ve discussed how you can help?”   
“Yes, we have.”   
“Good. Don’t worry, we treat this with the utmost respect.”   
Shepard gently put a hand to her lover’s cheek. She was breathing in slow heavy heaves. “Liara, look at me.” There was fear in her eyes, uncertainty, doubt. “I’m here. You can do this, I know you can.” The asari nodded and Shepard took her hand. Liara squeezed, hard, but Shepard didn’t care.   
“The water’s ready,” Sakur called. Shepard helped her bondmate to her feet and over to the water. Army style, an arm around her shoulders. Liara couldn’t help but smile a little, once a soldier always a soldier. She helped her out of her clothes and gently lowered her into the water. The warmth was comforting, and lessened the pains of the contractions. Jane carefully climbed in after her and helped the asari into her lap.   
Sakur ran her omnitool over Liara. “All right, you’re almost fully dilated Ms. T’Soni. You can start whenever you’re ready.”   
Liara nodded and did her best to stay calm, continuing to breathe heavily. She managed to stretch out a tendril of thought to her bondmate. Shepard pulled her into the meld and all but wept with sorrow and empathy, feeling her lover’s pain and fear. She sent reassurance, sympathy, comfort, as best she could. Shepard knew she could do it. Liara managed to calm down a bit, but there was another source of fear. It was Nala, her young consciousness unable to understand what was happening. She was afraid, so afraid. Everything was changing, moving, her world was coming apart.   
“Nala, I know you can hear me, and I know you can’t really understand me, but it’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid, it’s going to be all right. I’m here, your mother’s here, and we can’t wait to meet you. We love you, we love you so much. Trust us, it’s all right.” Shepard’s words warmed Liara’s heart like no one else’s could. Nala couldn’t understand her words, but she understood the feelings behind them. She was still nervous, but she had managed to ease down a little.   
Shepard began tenderly and lovingly massaging her bondmate’s various sensitive areas and erogenous zones, drawing soft whimpers and gasps of love began escaping her lips. Shepard simultaneously stimulated her erotic nerves, helping her toward climax. “Shepard…I…”   
“Just trust me Liara. Stay with me. Help me bring her here. I know you can. I love you.”   
“I…I…”   
Their minds melded more fully, closer to a total bond. Shepard did her best to take on as much of the pain as she could. “Just hang on.” 

A long time later, Liara was nothing short of exhausted. Every part of her body ached, but her lips were curved in a smile. Shepard was waiting nervously on the bed when she stumbled into the room again in a bathrobe with a bundle of blankets in her arms, flanked by the other two asari. Shepard shot to her feet and crossed to her bondmate. “Liara…”   
The asari looked up at her, eyes full of wonder, and turned the bundle towards her. There, in her arms, was their daughter. Nala T’Soni. Shepard put a hand to her mouth and tentatively reached out to her. She had lighter blue skin than her mother, but the same splash of freckles across her nose. Most touching though, were her eyes. Bright, sparkling emerald, just like her father. She looked up curiously at the human. Somehow, Shepard could tell, she recognized her. A quiet coo escaped her and both parents mewed with love.   
“Liara…oh Liara she’s beautiful.” Shepard embraced them both, tears in her eyes.   
“Will you be needing anything else?” Safra asked.   
“*sniff!* No, I don’t think so,” Shepard said.   
“You can pick up all the paperwork tomorrow whenever you have the time. We’ll let you rest. Congratulations, both of you.” The two asari left them and they carefully collapsed onto the bed. The baby asari blinked up at the two smiling, crying faces of her mother and father, still not used to this strange outside world. Still, she was loved, warm, and comfortable.   
“I’ve seen a few babies in my lifetime,” Shepard mused. “Most of ‘em were pretty ugly.” Shepard’s eyes met her bondmate’s. “You made a good looking kid.”   
Liara laughed and kissed her, long and deep. “We made a good looking kid.” Nala made a little noise and they both dissolved into laughter again.   
“Bed time?” Shepard asked quietly.   
“Bed time.” They crawled back beneath the covers, but neither, despite the stress and exhaustion could sleep. They gazed at each other and at their daughter nestled between them for a long, long time. Finally, Nala gave a tiny yawn and rolled over inside her bundle, nesting against her mother. Liara planted a gentle kiss on the infant’s forehead, and closed her eyes, her body finally betraying her, and sinking into sleep.   
Shepard held her wife and daughter close and whispered “My girls. My beautiful bondmate, and my beautiful baby. I love you both so, so much.” Jane nuzzled her sleeping daughter and kissed her stubby little crest. Nala cooed and snuggled closer. “My baby, my little one, you will always be cared for. You will always be loved.” Shepard quietly hummed a song. Her and Liara’s song. She could feel Nala’s gentle breathing, and hear it as well. It was the softest, most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.


	13. Family

As morning brought Jane Shepard back to the world, she became aware of everything around her. She blinked her eyes open to see her bondmate sound asleep. She smiled and slowly turned her eyes downward. There was newborn Nala, nestled up against her mother’s chest. Shepard took Liara by the waist and Nala rolled onto her back. Shepard gazed at her with unending fondness. She was such a beautiful baby. The newborn asari suddenly groaned in her sleep and twitched a little. “Shhhh, we’re here baby girl. I’ve got you.” She hugged her close and the child settled and snuggled into the warmth of Jane’s bare chest. The human sighed happily and planted a gentle kiss on Nala’s forehead before settling down again and dozing back off.   
She woke again when the tiny asari cried out with discomfort. Liara had woken at the same time and traded a quick look of love and greeting with her bondmate. “What’s wrong my love?” Liara said comfortingly. She was flailing just a little and looking back and forth between them.   
“Nothing smells bad, that narrows it down,” Shepard commented.   
“I think someone’s hungry,” Liara crooned. She pulled the covers away and lifted their daughter in her arms. She carefully set her down atop her chest and she quickly latched down on her mother’s breast. Liara bit her lip at the sudden unfamiliar sensation of Nala’s suckling, but quickly smiled while she looked on her daughter.   
Shepard lay down next to her on her hand. “Not too strange is it?”   
“A little unusual, but it’s actually sort of pleasant.”   
“Remember, doc says we have to switch off. Don’t get too fond of it,” Shepard teased.   
“Don’t worry,” Liara replied. Nala eventually finished and her mother carefully returned her to her spot between them. They both couldn’t help but look down with love at little Nala. She blinked up at them curiously with her shining green eyes.   
“Hello little one,” Shepard said. Her tone was one Liara had never really heard her use. Shepard had always been a little guarded with her affection, it was part of being a hero. She’d gotten more and more comfortable the longer the war had been over, and she’d always been far more so around Liara. But the way she spoke to their daughter, the way her eyes softened with affection was something new and wonderful.   
Shepard held out a finger to little Nala and she stretched out a tiny hand to grab it. “Hm! Baby girl’s got her papa’s grip.” The newborn asari made a little noise while Shepard gently moved her finger around. “Guess what? We’re gonna show you your new home later today. You’ll get to meet grandma and grandpa, and your big sister Nezzie. Sound like fun?”   
“Mmnmm,” Nala cooed, not quite sure what to make of all the strange sounds she made, but it wasn’t a sound of unhappiness, just uncertainty.   
Liara gently stroked her cheek. “We hope you love them as much as we do.” In response, Nala let out a noisy belch that made both of her parents devolve into helpless giggles. She joined in quickly as well, lightly kicking her tiny legs in glee.   
“I think that’s the sign it’s time to head for home,” Shepard commented.   
“I need a shower first, and I think we might need breakfast too.”   
“All right. You shower, I’ll watch her. Then we switch?”   
“Perfect.”   
Liara vanished into the bathroom and Shepard was left alone with her daughter for the first time. She took her in her arms and gently rocked the child back and forth, humming quietly to her. Nala’s eyes drooped and she looked up with infinite love at what was to her eyes a benevolent, incomparably beautiful goddess. Shepard listened to the water running and was content to simply hold her baby girl at long last.   
Liara finished up and traded places with her. Even though she was so very young, Nala could still tell who her mother was. This shining figure of blue, so warm and so sweet smelling that gazed down upon her like no other could. “I haven’t thought of this day very much before now. Daughters were always something so far away.” Nala blinked up at her, unable to understand but soothed by her voice. “Most asari would say I’m young for this, but I don’t care. I wanted a child with your father and her alone. I did my very best to give you everything I love about her.” Some small thing made Nala giggle and Liara couldn’t help but do the same. “And I can already tell, you are more wonderful than we ever could have dreamed. I love you, Nala T’Soni.” 

After a quick breakfast and a half hour or so of filling out paperwork, they flew for home. The newborn asari napped in her mother’s arms, tuckered out after the first leg of the journey. Liara hummed to her, keeping her as comfortable as she could. Jane Shepard didn’t think it was possible to love her bondmate more, but her soft angelic singing voice and the way she turned to look at her with eyes that asked “isn’t she wonderful?” proved her wrong.   
Hannah and Aethyta all but ran from the house when Shepard set the skycar down. By the time she and Liara were out, they had reached them with love on their faces. They wordlessly mouthed, unable to think of what to ask. Liara smiled and showed them the bundle of blankets in her arms. Hannah gasped and put a hand to her mouth. “Oh…oh my god. Oh look at her! Just, look at her!” Nala was awake and looking around, in wonder at the sounds and sights of the beach.   
A sly knowing smile crossed Aethyta’s face. “I am. I think I recognize a certain someone’s eyes.”   
“Oh!” Hannah held out her arms cautiously. “May I?”   
“Of course.” Liara carefully passed her the newborn asari. The bundle was pleasantly warm.   
“Hey…hey there. I’m your grandma Hannah.” Nala cooed and reached up towards her with a tiny blue hand. Hannah felt tears in her eyes and let the newborn take her finger with her hand. Aethyta leaned over Hannah’s shoulder and beamed at her baby granddaughter. She leaned closer, then stuck her tongue out comically. Nala giggled. Aethyta crossed her eyes and she laughed louder, the pure perfect laugh it seemed only babies were capable of.   
The asari matriarch looked between Jane and Liara. “I like her.”   
Nezzie the cat trotted outside in search of the rest of the houses populace and meowed noisily. Shepard laughed and scooped her up. “Hey you. Come say hi.” She held her next to Nala and the two sized each other up. The cat craned out her neck and sniffed the unfamiliar child. “This is your little sister.” Nala reached out to her and Hannah carefully placed hers on it as well. She knew how babies could be around animals, and wanted to insure she didn’t squeeze too hard. But she didn’t, she cooed at the feeling of the cat’s soft fur and gently explored her head. Nezzie continued to sniff and lightly nuzzled her outstretched hand. Nezzie, even at less than a year old could tell, this was a new baby. She was part of the Shepard-T’Soni pride now. Jane set her down and she marched around the others before going off to explore the dunes.   
“Glad they get along at the very least,” Liara commented. Hannah passed the newborn back to her mother. Nala seemed happy to be back with her.   
“Come on inside, you’ve got two more guests we don’t want to keep waiting,” Aethyta said. They went back indoors, a little confused to find Nala’s expectant godparents.   
“Shepard! Liara!” Tali exclaimed, shooting to her feet ahead of her husband. She stopped short and nervously fidgeted. “Is…is she…?”   
Liara smiled knowingly and gently opened her arms to show her the newborn. “Yes.”   
Tali stifled a squee and leaned over to see better. Nala gazed up at her with wide eyed curiosity. To her young eyes Tali was a very strange being. “Garrus, Garrus come see!”   
The Turian got to his feet and approached cautiously. “I’m not sure what she’ll think of her first Turian.” He stepped into her view over Tali’s shoulder and the newborn’s eyes widened. “Hey little miss.” Nala stayed silent. Garrus awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Hold on, hold on let me try something.” He moved one mandible to the side, then back, then the other, then both. Nala made a little noise of interest. Garrus wiggled both and went “Mnmnmnm!” The baby asari laughed and happily waved her arms. “Heheheh, works every time.”   
“This is aunt Tali and uncle Garrus,” Liara said. “If we’re ever not here, they’ll look after you.”   
“Like she was our own,” Garrus affirmed. “Here, come sit down.”   
“Lunch’ll be ready in about an hour,” Aethyta said, coming back inside with Hannah at her side.   
“And you two aren’t allowed to help in any way,” Hannah instructed. “Sit back, keep her comfy, enjoy the summer air.” Shepard and Liara looked at each other, shrugged, and settled in.   
The house was quickly alive with gentle ocean breeze, happy chatter, and the smell of two culinary artists hard at work. Nala stayed in Liara’s arms, awake but dozy.   
“Nice not having to carry and eat for two anymore?” Tali asked.   
Liara nodded. “You have no idea.”   
“You two won’t have to deal with that any time soon,” Shepard commented. “Unless we have some sort of major medical breakthrough.”   
Garrus and Tali looked at each other for a moment, trying to gage the other’s reaction. “Do you…? Uh…” Garrus started.   
“I don’t want kids Garrus,” Tali said simply.   
The Turian let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank the spirits.” He turned back to Shepard. “Don’t get me wrong, Nala’s adorable, but I would not be a good dad. Not right now anyway.”   
“And I’m not giving birth. Just…just no,” Tali said.   
“Maybe Garrus can carry instead,” Liara teased.   
“There’s an idea. I’ll just squeeze the kid out of the stick up my ass.” Everyone laughed and Tali hug-headbutted him. Nala suddenly wriggled and cried out.   
“I know what this is about. Someone needs changing. I’ll be right back.” Liara carried her upstairs and Shepard turned sideways on the couch.   
“So, how are things on Rannoch?”   
“Really fantastic! We’ve been experimenting with new therapy techniques to reinforce our immune systems,” Tali said.   
“Any big successes?”   
Garrus turned to his love and smiled (a very hard thing to detect on a Turian,) “I’ll put it this way. I kissed my wife for the first time without worrying at all a few days ago.” Tali mewled with happiness and snuggled up against him. “I don’t think I can ever go back.”   
“With a little luck, you won’t have to,” the quarian said. Garrus closed his eyes and rested his chin carefully on her head. “Garrus, you can act as smooth and tough as you like. I know for a fact you’re just a big teddy bear.”  
“Hmhm, only for you babe. Only for you.”   
Shepard was doing her best to stop from crumpling into a heap. She loved them, and loved how they loved each other. “*Ahem!* Speaking of smooth and tough, I’m gonna be here for a week or two, but after that I’m gonna need to stretch my legs. You two wanna tag in for the next round in the arena?”   
“Sure, I could use the exercise,” Garrus said. “What do you think?”   
“I’d love to.”   
“What’s the layout?”   
“Urban combat, room to room.”  
Garrus pensively flexed his mandibles. “Sounds all right. While your crazy ass is getting shot at, my crazier ass gets to pick ‘em off from across the room.”   
“And, I talked to the reps, asked ‘em to put in a little something special for you.”   
“What is it?”   
“A nice, big, classy antique shop.”   
Garrus practically fell over laughing. “Perfect! Absolutely perfect!”   
“I don’t get it, what’s so perfect about it?” Tali asked, displaced a little by his hearty laughter.   
“Oh Tali, you haven’t lived until you’ve emptied a mag into that kind of playground.”   
“*sigh* seriously Shepard, thank you for keeping him out of trouble.”   
Liara appeared at the top of the stairs, baby Nala in her arms. “Most of the time she seems to get him into more trouble,” she commented.   
“Yes, but it’s better trouble.”   
The asari walked carefully down the stairs and Shepard started to move her legs to the side. “Here, hold on.” Liara held the child out to her and Jane took her. The newly changed infant blinked up at her.   
“Hey little one. Just a second, lemme make room for your mama.” Shepard sat up and permitted Liara to sit behind her, creating a big cuddly pile.   
The asari gently buried her nose in Shepard’s soft red hair. She loved the scent of her shampoo, she’d always associated it with her, ever since the first time they were together on the original Normandy. While Shepard had been asleep, Liara couldn’t help but run her fingers through it. It was so unlike asari crests, but so wonderful in its own way. Now it was long and luscious, and she just couldn’t get enough of it.   
Nala snuggled up to her father and let her eyes droop for a little snooze. Shepard smiled and started humming a lullaby, one she was surprised she still remembered. Liara held her bondmate and daughter tight, enjoying the song almost as much as Nala. Garrus and Tali were silent, more than content to watch the beautiful scene in front of them. None of them knew, but Hannah and Aethyta had paused in their work to look on as well. All of them were used to rough family lives, but now, here, things had changed. The addition of a new fledgling member had made them realize, a family didn’t have to be related by blood. And there wasn’t any other they’d rather be a part of.


	14. Happy Anniversary Part 1

Nala’s distressed cry roused her parents almost at once. Shepard rolled over grumpily and rubbed her eyes. “Is it my turn or yours?” she asked.   
“Yours,” Liara replied.   
“Mmf, okay.” She flipped the covers off and struggled to her feet.   
“The joys of child rearing,” Liara said sleepily.   
“Eh, could be worse.” Liara rolled back over; she was sorry for both her daughter and her bondmate, but far too tired to overlook an opportunity to go back to sleep. Shepard brushed her hair from her eyes and made her way back across their bedroom, her bare feet softly slapping against the marble floor.   
Nala was crying and lightly flailing her arms when Shepard came into her room. “Hey baby girl.”   
She turned to her but continued crying, as if she was saying “Can’t you see I’m unhappy?”   
“Come here.” Shepard carefully plucked her from her crib and held her in her arms. A quick examination showed she didn’t need changing, she was just grumpy. Maybe she’d had a nightmare or something. Shepard gently brushed the tears from her eyes and whispered to her. “Shhhh, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I gotcha.” Nala slowly calmed down, and blinked up at her father, still sniffling a little. Jane gently rocked her back and forth, holding her close against the warmth of her chest. Even though she wasn’t too happy about being woken up, Shepard wasn’t mad at her. How could she be? She was so young, so many things in the world were new and frightening. She didn’t know any better.   
The tiny asari made another little noise of uncertainty and Shepard bounced her up and down in her arms. “Baby girl,” Jane cooed. She whimpered again and patted gently at Shepard’s chest. “Ah…oh!” the human laughed lightly and looked down at her. “You’re hungry, right? Sorry, I’m a little out of it right now.” Shepard carefully rolled up her tanktop and lifted the child to her breast. “There you go little one.” Nala gently latched onto Jane’s nipple and suckled. Shepard slowly sat down in the large comfy chair next to the window. Nala suddenly gummed her a little and she bit her lip. “Ach, careful baby girl, I’m still gonna need that when you’re done.”   
While the infant asari had her fill, Shepard looked out the window onto the beach. The stars were bright, illuminating the white sand to create a wondrous view. Though the sounds of the ocean started to blend together, when Shepard focused she could still pick them out. They were wonderfully smooth and relaxing.   
Shepard looked down at her daughter and unavoidably, her breasts. They were larger and more sensitive than usual. She gently bobbed her free side, comparing it to her memories of before she started estrogen. It wasn’t too cumbersome, just enough to feel off.   
Nala stopped suckling and Shepard eased her off. “Better?” The child responded with one of her trademarked noisy belches and Jane giggled lovingly. “Much better.” She kissed her forehead, rolled her top back down and carefully carried her back to her crib. Nala’s eyes were already starting to droop again. Shepard set her down and fondly stroked her cheek. “Don’t go taking this as an invitation to keep us up forever, but I’ll always come when you need me.” She scooted Nala’s favorite teddy varen over to her. She nestled up against it and closed her eyes. “Sleep tight little one.”   
Shepard slid quietly from the room and heard a small noise around her ankles. “Hey Nezzie.” The cat rubbed up against her leg and purred. “I’m goin’ back to sleep. You wanna come?” The cat marched back and forth between her legs and kept rubbing her. Shepard sighed and carefully overstepped the little cat. Nezzie trotted after her back towards her room.   
Liara felt the bed next to her shift and smiled wide as Shepard tucked her arms around her waist. “Is she all right?” the asari mumbled.   
“Yeah, she was a little hungry, that’s all.”   
“Did she eat all right?”   
“Mhm.”   
The bed shifted again, followed by the little bounces of a few pawsteps. “Mrow.”   
Liara laughed sleepily and opened an eye to glance downward. “Hello miss Nezzie. Do you want some attention too?”   
“Mowww.”   
Shepard lifted the covers behind her and patted the mattress. Nezzie sniffed quickly at the newly created opening and then climbed in. Shepard carefully flipped the covers back and Nezzie poked her head out before lying down on her side. Jane let her eyes drift shut and pressed her lips against Liara’s neck. “Hey.”   
“Mmm,” the asari replied.   
“I love you.”   
Even in her sleepy state, Liara flushed with warmth and snuggled back into her arms. “I love you too, Shepard.” 

Morning came with the loud cackle of a strange bird outside the window. Jane stirred and pulled her bondmate towards her. Liara mumbled something and tucked her arms around Shepard as well. “Hmhm. Hey sleepy girl,” Jane sang quietly, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Liara gave her a little squeeze in response and nestled against her breast. Shepard summoned her omnitool and looked at it over Liara’s shoulder. It was a little after seven. She was about to lie back down when something else caught her eye. A little notification next to the date. Her heart sank. She exhaled sharply and stiffened.   
“What is it?” Liara asked drowsily.   
“I..uh…it’s…”   
Liara thought for a moment, then smiled and blinked her eyes open. “Ah. I see now.” She propped herself up a little. “Happy anniversary, Shepard.”   
Jane sighed and nervously scratched her neck. “I...Happy anniversary. I’ve got nothing. With Nala and all I didn’t even mmf.”   
Liara suddenly climbed onto her, cupped her cheek and brought her forward into a deep loving kiss. “I completely forgot too. So don’t worry.” She gently brushed her hand over Shepard’s cheek. “All I want is to spend my day with you, and our daughter.”   
“Mrow.”   
They both giggled and Liara pet the cat now perched expectantly next to her. “And you too Nezzie.”   
“We have two babies to feed after all.”   
“Brrrr,” Nezzie affirmed, nuzzling Liara’s hand.   
“Guess I should go check on number two then.” Shepard started to get up but the asari caught her arm.   
“Um, Shepard?”   
“Hm?”   
“There…there is one thing.” Shepard stopped and turned back to her. “It’s…it’s foolish, really. Old tradition, not a big deal.” Nezzie hopped off the bed and wandered off toward the rest of the house.   
Jane took Liara’s hand and pressed it against her heart. “Tell me.”   
“Since asari bonds aren’t always monogamous and don’t always last an entire lifespan, bondmates planning to stay together renewed their vows every year or so. It’s sort like bondmarks in that way but I…”   
Shepard leaned in and cut her off with a tender loving kiss. Liara’s eyelids fluttered as she pulled away and Jane rested her forehead against hers. “Tell me what I have to do.”   
Liara summoned her omnitool and closed her eyes. “Join me, and read your side. Since you asked for my hand, you start.”   
Shepard took a steadying breath and sighed with pleasure at the familiar sensation of their minds joining. This was a gentle meld, emotions and sensations, meant mostly just for traditions sake. Shepard carefully opened her eyes and read from Liara’s omnitool. “I as before offer myself to you. My body, my mind, my soul. I offer my love, and my hand and I pray you’ll accept. Extend hand to oh! Sorry.” Shepard laughed and offered her hand.   
Liara giggled musically and took her hand. “I accept, and in turn offer my own. I bond myself to you as sun bonds to sky and lyric to melody.”   
“I claim you, Liara T’Soni. All that you are, and ever shall be.”   
“And I claim you, Jane Shepard.”   
“Embrace Eternity,” they said together. They sealed each other in a long loving kiss as their meld deepened and fell slowly back to the bed in each other’s arms. Every time they kissed, no matter the circumstances they kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in years.   
Slowly, their minds and their lips separated, wanting to enjoy every second. Shepard opened her eyes and beamed at her love. Liara rested her forehead against hers and gently held the crimson haired vanguard in her arms. “I love you,” they said together.   
“Hmhm! Jinx,” Shepard teased.   
“What?”   
Jane smiled knowingly and gave the tip of her nose a little kiss. “Never mind. Human thing.” Nala made a noise from down the hall. “Nala’s awake.”   
Liara gave her another quick kiss. “You go and get her, I’ll start breakfast.” Shepard reluctantly slid away and went to retrieve Nala. The asari sighed with love and watched her bondmate go. She fell in love with her all over again every time she walked into a room. The asari had learned the sound of her footsteps, the unique rhythm that meant the woman she loved was coming. Perhaps just to greet her with a smile, perhaps to hug her from behind and whisper in her ear, or perhaps to kiss her with a smoldering hunger, slide her hands under her clothes and make love to her like she knew no other could. Liara shook herself from her happy stupor, donned her silken robe and made her way towards the kitchen.   
Shepard sat on the couch with the windows open to sea breeze with their daughter while Liara put food together. The asari watched them fondly, again seeing a rare glimpse of Shepard’s nurturing side. She tickled Nala’s little blue belly, making her flail and emit little squeals of joy. She set her down on the couch and played with her tiny feet. The infant asari continued to giggle and gaze with wonder upon her father. “Hey baby girl. Did you know you’re loved?”   
“Ada,” the child replied.   
“Eep! Did you hear her!?” Shepard exclaimed.   
Liara put a hand to her lips to stifle her laugh. “I did. Goddess she’s already talking.” The asari put breakfast onto two plates and carried them over to the couch. Shepard scooped up the child and passed her to her mother. “I don’t think I can keep her comfortable and eat at the same…” Liara started.   
“Say no more.” Shepard grabbed a sling from beside her. “Tada!”   
Liara smiled. “You really do think of everything,” she said, curling it around her shoulder and carefully settling the infant in it.   
“Not too long ago that careful thinking might have saved someone’s life.” Nala nestled up against her mother and Liara caught Shepard giving her a long loving look. Motherhood hadn’t done a thing to diminish her beauty, Jane thought to herself. “Right now though, I think I’m happy with it just saving you a little hassle.” Her bondmate giggled and exchanged a quick kiss with her before they both took their plates.   
They talked while they ate, mostly about how best to go about maintaining their work while taking the best care of their daughter possible. A minute in, Nezzie remerged with Twitchy riding on her back. Shepard had been understandably concerned for the space hampster’s safety once Nezzie had started growing up, but she quickly found that she didn’t have to be. By having her grow up side by side with him, they’d become the best of friends. More than once they’d come home to find them napping or playing together.   
“No matter what she’s going to be taken care of. I just want to make sure she doesn’t see way more of one of us than the other.” Shepard took her hand. “We both know what that’s like.”   
Liara nodded. “She’ll have both of us. We’ll make sure.”   
“I won’t lose myself in the arena, you don’t go out on too many digs.”   
“Agreed.”   
“If we both somehow need to go somewhere, we talk to AethyTA!” Twitchy had crawled up her arm and dropped into her tanktop. Shepard squirmed a little and peered down after him. A little furry head popped out and sniffed at her. “Comfy you little furball?”   
“Squeak!”   
Liara giggled and rested on her bondmate’s shoulder. “That’s a yes.” Shepard sighed and gave the space hamster a little pat and shifted over to give her love a more comfortable place to lie. Liara scooped her datapad off the coffee table, double checked that Nala was content, and resumed her work on contextual prothean language translations. Shepard stroked her bondmates’ crests and gave her a gentle squeeze. “Happy anniversary love. Today, I’m yours.” She gently slid the tip of her crest into her mouth, drawing a quiet sigh of pleasure from the asari. “And tonight, after Nala’s asleep, you are mine.”


	15. Happy Anniversary Part 2

Jane and Liara spent a few hours nestled together on the couch. Liara worked, Shepard mostly snoozed and sort of watched the TV. Nezzie wandered around, occasionally joining them to fish for affection. Her main focus though was her bondmate and her daughter, wrapped safely in her arms.   
From that angle, Liara couldn’t see the deep love-laced looks she gave her. Shepard still couldn’t believe it. She’d died twice, ended the cycle of extinction, done so many impossible things. But here she was, in her home, with the woman she loved and their daughter. Not an adopted child whose early life they’d never gotten to experience, not an amalgamation of her egg some unknown donor, but a beautiful baby girl that was equal parts her and Liara. Jane kissed and nuzzled and showered them in love. It was a little distracting, but Liara was far from being annoyed. After they’d had lunch and put Nala down for a nap, Shepard retreated to the basement for a while for some gun maintenance before her next round in the arena.   
Shepard had stripped apart her Crusader and was busily working a cleaning brush through the barrel when a footfall on the stairs caught her attention. She smiled and looked up, Liara was leaning on the railing watching her. “Hey you. Nala asleep?”   
“Mhm. Is it all right if I stay a while?”   
“Of course! I don’t know how interesting it’ll be, I’m just cleaning my guns.”   
“Oh, I’ll find a way to amuse myself,” Liara said slyly. Shepard had stripped down to a thin worn down tanktop and some ratty jeans to keep oil and whatnot off her better clothes. Her careful work and the heat from a little circuit work had made her just a little sweaty. Liara blushed and lightly bit her lower lip as she watched her work. Her clothes clung to her shapely body, and there was passion and diligence in everything she did. Liara was far from being bored.   
Tightening a bolt, Shepard finally caught her looking and smirked knowingly. “Aha. Enjoying the view?”   
“Mmm.”   
Shepard finished with the bolt, then stood up on her toes and sealed her in a deep kiss. “Think that’ll satiate you?”   
Liara giggled. “For now.”   
Shepard winked and then returned to her maintenance. “My next match is on Friday. Can you watch Nala?”   
“I think we can last a few hours without you.”   
Shepard smiled and started carefully reassembling her shotgun. “Right, call it leftover human instincts.”   
“Hm?”   
“A couple hundred years ago it was human tradition that the woman kept the home while the man went out and made a living for both of them.” Shepard finished and noisily pumped the shotgun. “*Chichak!* Really kind of dumb.” She collapsed the shotgun and turned to her M-11. She’d replaced a few parts since acquiring it from her clone’s forces. If it had been a fantastic weapon before, now it would make any gunsmith hot under the collar. “I know asari don’t share our ideas of gender, and you can stop me if I’m being insensitive, but…” Jane beamed and looked long and lovingly into her shining blue eyes. “I’m really happy you’re a woman.”   
“I am too. Both of us I mean.” The asari rested her head on the railing and watched her dreamily. “It’s not that there’s anything wrong with male humans. If anything they’ve given me insight into an alternate form the asari might have taken.”   
Shepard nodded and carefully separated her handgun in half. “Five fingers and toes, same general form, suggests a common ancestor.”   
“Mhm.”   
“Do you…? Um…nevermind.”   
“Hm? What is it?”   
“It’s dumb, don’t worry about it.”   
“Tell me.”   
“Do you…find, men attractive?” Shepard shrugged with a slightly self-conscious smile.   
Liara shrugged. “Asari are polysexual for the most part.”   
“Right. Me and my anthrocentric upbringing.”   
“I don’t mind. It’s a fair question. Everyone has preferences after all.” Shepard waited expectantly. “I’ve honestly never thought about it. I could grow to find them attractive. Why do you ask? Were you planning on involving a third in our relationship?” Liara teased.   
Shepard laughed. “No. At least…not now.” Shepard sidled over and put a hand to her cheek. “I’m too selfish to share.”   
“Hmhm, so am I.”   
“Maybe if we get tired of each other in another few decades we can spice it up.”   
“Mmm,” Liara acknowledged.   
“That reminds me. Look, I know you’re going to outlive me.”   
“I know.”   
“Just…don’t be afraid to love someone else, okay? It’s not fair to you otherwise.”   
Liara took her hand and pressed it to her cheek. “All right. But that’s a long way off.” She interlaced their fingers. “I want to have you and only you for now.”   
Shepard beamed and nodded. “I’m not trying to push you into anything. Just make sure you’re happy.”   
Liara leaned down and gave her another kiss, fingers gently tangled in her hair. “I’m bonded to the love of my life. I can’t get much happier than that.” Shepard closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her. “And for the record, so far my preference is women. Particularly human women.” She gently scrunched Jane’s hair with a little *fluff, fluff, fluff.* “With long soft red hair, green eyes and freckles.”   
“Well…I don’t know how Samara and Samantha will react to us trying to get Kelly involved.”  
“Ha!” Liara paused and looked pensive for a moment. Shepard noticed and gave her a teasing look.   
“Wait, seriously?”   
“Hm? Oh! Well, she’s very cute…” Liara said with a powerful blush.   
Shepard giggled and pressed her head up under her chin. “That was quick. What happened to ‘you and only you?’ Now I think I’m getting a little jealous.”   
“You don’t have to be. Even if we were to approach her,” the asari displayed her wedding ring. “I will love no other the way I love you. That’s the promise we made.”   
Shepard rested her forehead against Liara’s. “I’m gonna finish up here. I’ll just be a minute. Meet me outside with a towel.” She sensually pressed a finger to Liara’s lips. “Don’t be wearing anything.”   
Liara’s eyelids fluttered and she let out a soft aroused hum. “As you command, mistress.” Shepard gave her a long, hungry kiss before slowly dragging herself away to finish her work. The asari stood there stunned for a few seconds before giving herself a little shake and ascending the stairs. She checked on Nala, sound asleep as expected. The baby monitor was working fine, but she still wanted to be sure. The baby asari was cuddling her teddy varen and looked very peaceful. She usually slept for another hour or two around this time of day. Liara carefully closed the door to her room and retrieved a large beach towel from the linen closet.   
Their little corner of the beach was sunny and bright. Liara spread the towel out and carefully glanced around. No one had bought the area around them, so she was reasonably sure there was no one around. She stripped her clothes from her body, a little bashfully, and then lay down on her belly. “Ah, no, not quite.” She leaned up, carefully dug an indent for her breasts in the sand and lay back down. Much better. She looked towards the house and out strolled her bondmate, already just as naked. Liara propped herself up on her hand and let out a little involuntary moan of hunger as she gazed at her lover’s bare body. Her muscular frame, her ample freckled breasts, the winking smile and shining green eyes full of adoration. Jane lay down next to her and lovingly curled a hand around her waist.   
“I’ve done as you asked, mistress,” Liara said dreamily.   
“Hmhm, good girl.” They turned and intertwined their limbs. Shepard sighed at the sweet mingled sensations of their naked bodies pressing together.   
“Mmm.” Liara nuzzled her and tucked her fingers into her hair.   
“Hey, don’t fall asleep, we’ve still got a baby to keep track of. Who’s gonna hear the monitor if you fall asleep?”   
“I know, I won’t.”   
Jane stroked her cheek and whispered “Share a memory with me?”   
Liara smiled and gave her a little squeeze. “All right. Which one?”   
“It’s a surprise.”   
The asari closed her eyes, reached out with her mind, and fell into Shepard’s mind…

Commander Jane Shepard fell backwards onto her bed. It had only been a few days since Sovereign’s defeat at the Citadel. She was exhausted, and ready for a good night’s sleep. There was a chime on the door. Shepard sighed and went to see who it was.   
“H-hello Shepard,” Liara said with a little uncertainty. “I’m sorry to bother you…”   
“Don’t worry about it, I’m always happy to see you.” She wasn’t annoyed at all now. “What’s up?”   
“I…um…” Shepard felt a little embarrassment from her bondmate in the present remembering the moment. “Would it be all right if I stayed with you tonight?”   
“Is everything okay?”   
“Oh yes. I just, want to spend the night. I miss you.”   
Shepard pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight. “I’d like that.” Jane’s memory skipped ahead to them nestling together under the sheets and lingered for a while before fading as their minds parted again. 

Liara found herself in much the same position as she was in the memory, snuggled up to her love in warmth and comfort. “Mmm, good choice,” the asari said softly into her skin.   
“I know it wasn’t my fault, so there’s no point in me saying this, but I’m sorry I scared you.”   
“Hm?”   
“When the SR1 was destroyed.”   
Liara sighed and closed her eyes. “That wound cut deeper than anything I’d ever felt before.” She lovingly ran her hand over her lover’s warm skin, tracing the smooth slopes of her shoulders. She could hear Shepard’s heartbeat, the soft steady *thuthump, thuthump, thuthump* that meant she lived still. “The scar won’t ever really go away, but it shrinks every day I spend with you.” She gave her a gentle squeeze. “I love you far too much to let that get the better of me.”   
Shepard took her by the chin and brought her into a tender kiss. “Are you really mine?”   
Liara curled a finger into Jane’s long red hair and twirled it around. “Yes. And I always will be.” Shepard closed her eyes and rested her head. Liara studied her with unending fondness.   
When humans had first become known to the rest of the galaxy, Liara, along with everyone else had received a few pictures of them in an extranet message from the citadel council as a courtesy, so she wouldn’t be startled the first time she inevitably met one. The first thing that had struck her was just how similar they were to asari. The second was of course, hair. Asari crests always took the same form, though skin and facial markings were always different, crests stayed the same. There was of course a picture of a human who had decided to shave their head too, but in a way that was something different as well. There hadn’t been even a moment of uncertainty or mild xenophobia , she thought it was wonderful and beautiful.   
Now, she still had her fingers curled in Shepard’s soft crimson locks. Jane’s hair had been short when she’d first met her, a little longer when she’d remerged two years after the destruction of the SR1, and just a little longer during the reaper war. Now it was longer still, and though Liara loved every stage it had been through, this was her favorite.   
Inevitably, Liara had discovered body hair the more she’d become intimate with her lover. Pubic hair was another difference, but not one Liara found off putting. Jane kept her skin smooth for the most part, but after discovering her lover’s mild fascination with her personal regions, she’d only worked to keep herself from becoming unkempt. As she thought about this, the asari’s hand made it’s way down her body over her thigh.   
“Mmmhey. Where’s that hand going?”   
“You said you were all mine today, didn’t you?”   
“That I did,” Shepard confessed.   
“It isn’t night yet, so you are still mine, correct?” Her hand moved slowly up and down Jane’s thigh and rear.   
“Yeah, but I thought we were saving things for tonight.”   
“For me, yes. But we never discussed you.” Liara kissed her shoulder. “I like being made to wait, but I know you don’t nearly as much.”   
Shepard gave her a look of playful false indignation. “Doctor T’Soni, you’re trying to seduce me.”   
“Perhaps I am.” The asari gently tightened her grip. “Are you planning on doing anything about it?”   
“Mmmf, very little.”   
Liara gently nibbled on her ear, drawing a soft gasp of arousal from her lover. “If that’s the case, would you mind shifting your leg just a little?” Shepard let out the softest of aroused sighs and moved to allow her bondmate easier access to her sensitive areas. “Thank you,” Liara whispered. She bit her lip, heart stirring with excitement and ran her fingers in slow teasing circles through her lover’s pubic hair, careful not to brush her sex just yet. Jane’s breathing began to change, growing uneven and hot. “Mmm, relax my love,” Liara whispered.   
“Haaaa, I’m trying,” Shepard replied. “There’s a beautiful woman touching me though.”   
“Maybe this will help.” Liara’s lips met Shepard’s, and shortly after, her skilled blue tongue slipped between them as well. Jane moaned quietly through the kiss, playing with but not attempting to fight her lover’s tongue. Liara wanted her, and she was more than happy to surrender. Their tongues danced around and around while the asari explored all around her lover’s lower region.   
Finally, venturing a little further, Liara permitted her fingers to wander just around her outer edge, still not quite touching her labia and met a small bit of wetness. The asari giggled sensually and separated from the kiss with a soft *Schmeck.* “My my, look how wet you are.” Shepard just breathed hotly and heavily in response, eyes closed and lips still parted, silently asking to be kissed again. “Do you want more?”   
“Yes. Please.” Liara resumed the kiss and gathered some of her love’s slickness with her finger. She now ran slowly around her outer lips. She could tell now, she was very very wet. Still, she took her time, stroking and lavishing her with love.   
When the asari pulled away a little, sucking on Shepard’s lower lip, the human managed to whisper “Liara…fuck me…please fuck me…” before her mouth was captured again. Liara could tease her no longer. A single blue finger slid easily inside her, still at such a languid pace. Shepard moaned with pleasure and longing. Liara slid her finger slowly back out, running it along her upper surface, just how she liked it. Jane’s toes curled with pleasure and her lips escaped long enough to let out a long noisy moan. “Yeeeeeeees…”   
Liara continued her slow single finger work for a good while, letting it become routine just long enough to get her love to want more. Then she added another finger. Fresh moans of pleasure, more gentle writhing, and more sweet slickness inside her. Jane’s inner muscles occasionally quivered or tightened, but far from being intrusive or difficult, it only made Liara enjoy her work more.   
Shepard wanted her to go faster, she could tell. But no, not right now. She wanted to fuck her slooooowly. Draw the orgasm out and make her dance on the edge of climax until her voice rose into a high pitched labored whimper. What she did do, however, was at last provide attention to her most sensitive area. Liara spread some of her wife’s inner juices onto her thumb and on her in-strokes began running it around her clitoris. This drew more pleased noises from her bondmate and sent electric pleasure up and down her body like ocean waves.   
The triumvirate of tongue play, fingering and clitoral stimulation was pure magic, and a fierce climactic wave began to build in Jane’s core. She began thrusting lightly in to her wife’s fingers, which was all the warning Liara needed. All she did to alter her routine was to occasionally keep her fingers inside and work them in a circle just as she did the same with Jane’s clit.   
“Luh, Liara, don’t stop! I…please make me cum. Please.” Liara did just as she intended. She worked her all the way up the slope, forcing her to dance at the edge and clench her inner muscles, then plunge over the other side into a sea of bliss…  
Only when Shepard had been reduced to a very warm panting stupor of afterglow did Liara slowly draw her fingers from within her. She took care to let her lover see through drooped eyes as she sucked them clean with an aroused moan.   
“Mmmmmf, now that…that was nice,” Shepard said quietly.   
“Hmhm, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The asari snuggled close again and gave her cheek a quick kiss. “Remember, you aren’t allowed to sleep.”   
“I won’t. I’ll just doze.” Liara sighed and smiled fondly against her lover’s cushy breast. She knew that probably meant Shepard would be sound asleep and she’d have to go and take care of Nala for a bit once the child woke. Still, it was hard to be annoyed with the woman she loved so dearly. She’d honestly rather watch Nala than wake her sleeping bondmate from a needed and deep slumber. Besides, she thought with a mischievous grin, Shepard would be making it up to her later that night.


	16. Happy Anniversary Part 3

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, so I decided to publish what I had for the next part to satiate you. The more "intimate" parts of the evening will be next time. Enjoy! 

After not quite enough time spent snuggling together on the beach, Liara’s omnitool pinged and the quiet confused noises of an awoken Nala came through. The asari sighed, acknowledged the message and opened her eyes. Shepard certainly looked like she was asleep. Liara ran a hand gently over her cheek. Jane stirred a little and the asari stopped. She needed rest. Liara carefully wriggled out of her embrace and got to her feet. Shepard made a small noise of longing, sad to have her bondmate leaving. Liara smiled lovingly, bent over and kissed her forehead before leaving to take care of their baby.   
Nala reached upwards when she saw her mother, making little distressed noises. “Hello Nala.” She scooped her up and held her to her shoulder. “Shhhh. I have you. Did you have a good nap?”   
“Aga,” Nala replied.   
Liara giggled delightedly and held her tight. “Goodness, your vocabulary’s growing quickly isn’t it?”   
“Gaaa.”   
Liara took the infant in her arms and looked down at her. Two shining green eyes looked back at her with love and wonder. “We love you so much. We can’t wait to see what you’re going to do, who you’re going to be.” The child nestled up against her cushy breasts. “Hmhm! But right now, I think we’re both happy with you just being our baby girl.”   
A pair of unexpected hands curled around her waist, followed quickly by the rest of her bondmate pressing comfortingly against her back. Liara sighed and rested against her head on her shoulder. “I’d get behind that.” Nala giggled happily at the sight of her father’s face. “Hey little one. Comfortable?”   
“Am,” the child replied.   
“I know I always am when I’m resting down there.” Liara gave her hip an accusatory pinch. “Hey, I’m being honest. That’s a virtue we want to teach, right?”   
“Yes, but a little social discretion would be nice too.”   
Shepard kissed her cheek and Liara inhaled slowly, happily drowning in her scent. “We’re alone and in love, and she’s too young to understand us. I think this is as safe as it gets.”   
“Mmm.”   
“You catch all that baby girl?” Shepard asked the child. “I love sleeping with my head on your mama’s boobs,” She said slowly and carefully. Liara blushed violently and gave her as firm of a headbutt as she could without dislodging her charge. Nala couldn’t be happier. She couldn’t understand a word of course, but her parents were laughing together over something, and that was enough. “Okay okay, who’s on baby maintenance duty?”   
“Ha!”   
“What?”   
“I’ve never heard it referred to that way. It sounds like something Joker would say.”   
“Mmm. I miss Joker. I miss everyone.”   
“Another party then? Sometime soon?”   
“Not a bad idea. But for the moment, the party’s about a certain little blue baby.” Shepard tickled her belly. “And later tonight the party’s all about you.”   
“Hmmm. Well if that’s going to require set up and time, I’ll take care of ‘baby maintenance duty’ for now.”   
“Really though, my work for this evening’s a labor of love,” Shepard said as her bondmate carried the child over to the changing table.   
“And this isn’t? It certainly takes a lot of love to get through it anyway.”   
Shepard glanced at her omnitool’s clock. It was a little after four. Time had passed far faster than she’d thought. “Time to start dinner, you think?”   
“I try not to think about food when I’m doing this, but, sure,” Liara replied.   
“Okay, I’ll go get that started. What I have in mind might take a little while.”   
“Um, Shepard? Aren’t you forgetting something?”   
“Huh?” Liara hefted the infant onto her shoulder and meaningfully looked her bondmate up and down. Shepard blushed and closed her eyes. “I am still naked,” she pronounced. “Right.”   
“Clothes are overrated,” Liara commented, zipping Nala into a onesie. It was black with an N7 mark and the traditional white and red stripe down the arm. Being a veteran, an officer, and an ex-spectre, the branded merchandise came pretty much for free.   
“Not when you’re cooking.”   
“Point taken. Clothes?” the asari said, offering her arm.   
“Clothes. Casual dress as long as we’ve got the little one in tow. At least for now.” Shepard accepted her arm and they returned to their own room. Liara set Nala down on the bed, a safe distance from the edges. Shepard dug out a pair of short shorts and a white button down t-shirt. Liara found her favorite sun dress, worn just enough to be comfortable. Shepard slid from the room with a little kiss on her bondmate’s cheek, off to work on dinner. Liara scooped up the infant and carried her out and down the stairs, just as the smells and sounds of her lover’s work started to waft upwards.   
Nala cooed at the pleasant but unfamiliar smell. Liara looked down at her and beamed. “Papa knows good cooking. Hm?”   
Shepard was already hard at work, juggling a few projects in the kitchen. Liara paused on the stairs. Her bondmate’s eyes were alive with activity in the best way. The asari knew that look, Shepard had it whenever she was building a model or shooting targets with Garrus. Just one more thing Liara loved her for. She sat at the counter and watched her work, occasionally turning attention downward to placate Nala. She reached up with her tiny hands and explored the shining visage above. She was still so young, but she’d learned to recognize her mother’s face and knew it was one of love and benevolence. Liara leaned down and tickled her with her nose, drawing a few little giggles from the child.   
Nezzie hopped onto the counter and sat on her hind legs, clearly annoyed at being left out of events. Shepard paused in her work to smile and lovingly scratch her under the chin. “Yeah, you want dinner too I bet.” Shepard set aside a plate for her and the cat quickly hopped down and dug in, happily smacking and munching away in the corner.   
Liara got lost in watching her love work and remembered something from a long while ago. When Shepard was recovering from the explosion on the citadel, she was unconscious for a long time. The asari had been there when she awoke and it took all of her willpower not to fall on her and kiss every inch of her face. Even so, she hardly ever left her side while she recovered. Liara held her hand tight whenever they told her she was going back into surgery for her cybernetics, Shepard confided in her that she was afraid she wouldn’t wake up again.   
Finally, when she was off of the IV drip, her bruises and cuts had healed over well enough and she could rest without a nurse on call, Liara had crawled into bed beside her and all but refused to move. For Shepard it was heaven to have her embrace again, but even for her it was a little much. It took Jane’s own request to finally release her, and only because Garrus had come to visit. In retrospect it was a little extreme, but Liara would have rather fought another hundred husks than not lie with her that night.   
The asari looked up from her memories and found Shepard hovering above her. She jumped a little and Shepard smiled. “Lost in thought?”   
“Lost in memory actually.”   
“Good ones?”   
“Yes.” Shepard put a hand to her cheek and brought her into a gentle kiss. Afterwards she lingered, gazing long at her. “What is it?” Liara asked.   
“You’re pretty, you know that?” The asari giggled and pressed their heads together. “And cute.” Liara nuzzled her love. “And sexy.”   
“Really Shepard.”   
“You’re the only being I’ve ever seen pull off all three.”   
“Hum, I doubt that.”   
“I mean it.”   
“Has anyone else come close at least?”   
Shepard groaned and slowly returned to her work. “So close. We went through hell, got married, had a baby, I thought I was free and clear.” Liara cocked her brow, quite nonplused. “We got this far without the ‘exes’ discussion.”   
“Ah.”   
Shepard left food to simmer and took a deep breath. “No, there’s never been anyone else even close to you in my life before.” Shepard produced two glasses of wine and sat down across from her. “Any other delightfully embarrassing questions on the subject?”   
Liara smiled deviously. “I can think of a few…first kiss?”   
“Ooo, really making me dig through the old files, huh?”   
“Well I have to start somewhere.” Liara held Nala closer while Shepard thought.   
“Anna Zhu, when I was sixteen,” Shepard said at last. “It was the first time my family stayed somewhere for a good long while. We were in school together on the base and I had this huuuuge crush,” Jane recalled, getting a little rosy-cheeked. “She caught me looking at her one day and I had the worst poker face you’ve ever seen.” Liara stifled a laugh and kept listening. “I heard she and her family were transferring next week, I was a serious grouch for a few days.” Shepard grew a little nostalgic smile. “She caught me on the way out of class and kissed me goodbye. I swear, I turned as red as my hair.”   
“That seems sort of unkind, teasing you even though she was leaving,” Liara pondered around her laughter at Shepard’s joke.   
The human shrugged. “I thought it was kind of nice.”   
“That’s all that really matters I guess.”   
“Are we a little jealous?”   
Liara gave her a knowing look and pulled her back into another kiss. “How could I not be?” she teased.   
“Okay okay, my turn then,” Shepard said, taking a quick sip. “Who was yours?” Liara shifted and flushed a little. “Oh it wasn’t me. Please tell me it wasn’t me.”   
“No no, it wasn’t. I haven’t thought about this in a while.” The asari took a drink and bounced Nala a little to keep her entertained. “Loreth T’vrin, at the University of Serrice.”   
Shepard waited for more but Liara seemed reluctant. “Was it good or…?”   
Liara thought about it. “It wasn’t bad.” Liara shied a little. “We were working together on a project and we couldn’t figure out what the site we were looking at was. I managed to piece it together and we were both so happy.”   
“Aha. Then she kissed you?”   
“Yes. It was very quick, but I’ll admit it still made my head spin.”   
Shepard giggled. “Any girlfriends at Serrice?”   
“Hold on, it’s my turn.”   
“So it is. Ask away.”   
Liara offered her finger to the infant and she latched on, always fascinated by something new. “First love?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“The first person you said you loved.”   
Shepard looked pensive. “I didn’t just throw that word around y’know. The first was an asari, one who’s beauty and wisdom could not be matched,” she whispered. A wide affectionate smile spread across Liara’s lips. “She had beautiful sky-blue skin, matching eyes, full luscious lips…” Shepard gave her another kiss. “Ample breasts, perfect supple curves, and a voice sweet and wonderful enough to bring any warrior to their knees. She is strong, brave, brilliant, passionate, and so many other wonderful things. Her name is Liara T’Soni, and I’m the luckiest human that ever lived to be with her.” Jane laid a hand on her cheek. “There were other’s I had affection for, yeah. None like you, Liara.”  
“Really Shepard, I don’t think it’ll do Nala any good to see her mother cry.”   
“Oooh.” Jane took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “I’m sorry.”   
Liara brushed her eyes and smiled knowingly. “Only Jane Shepard could be sorry about making me happy.”   
Shepard scratched her neck. “Not what I meant.”   
“I know.” Liara cleared her throat and collected herself. “Here, I’ll embarrass you back as penance.” She took a long sip of wine while Shepard waited expectantly. “To whom, did you lose your virginity?”   
Shepard blushed madly and stifled a nervous laugh. “Oh! Not pulling any punches, are you?” The asari shook her head and leaned forward to hear. “Uh, wow lemme think,” Shepard said.   
“I would think that’d be a prominent memory.”   
“It is, I’m just thinking about how to word it.” Shepard giggled to herself. “How would you define a first time?”   
Liara shrugged. “However you would.”   
“Felicia Stein was my high school girlfriend. We used our fingers a few times,” Shepard said a little bashfully. “If that isn’t quite what you were looking for, a particularly self-conscious engineer I knew in the N7 program got me into bondage originally. She asked me not to give her name out if I could help it.”   
Liara shrugged. “I already know it, but that’s kind of you.”   
Shepard gave her a look of mild annoyance. “Shadowbroker intel?”   
“Naturally. Don’t worry, the name’s all I have.”   
“It’s funny, she was the cleanest little prude during the day, but in private,” Shepard bit her lip. “She really knew her stuff.”   
Liara grew a little smirk. “Now you’re actually trying to make me jealous.”   
“Only a little.” She gave her another kiss, lingering against her cheek. “It’ll make later more fun.”   
“Nnnn, how so?”   
“Passion burns all the brighter when both sides really want to please the other.” Liara bit her lip and did her best to stifle a little aroused groan. Jane’s breath played across her skin, her unique scent filled her nose, and then a little wonderful ember of pleasure sent warmth over her body as her lips pressed softly against her neck.   
A timer went off in the kitchen and Shepard left to tend to dinner. Liara sat in a pleasant stupor until Nala made a small noise and she turned her eyes down to her. “I’m still here. Oh! Shepard?”   
“Hm?”   
“How are we, um…I feel like it will be difficult to respond to her tonight if I’m tied up and you’re, well…”   
Shepard winked. “Taken care of.”   
“What? How?”   
“I called Aethyta earlier. She’ll be by in a couple hours.”   
“Oh, well that’s just trading one problem for another. We can’t exactly go wild with her in the house…can we?”   
“Did you read the fine print on that heating system we installed in our room? It’s pretty nicely insolated. Just as a test I played some music in there pretty loud while everything else was quiet. I hardly heard a thing.”   
“Well, if you’re sure…”   
Shepard looked up from her work and seductively ran her tongue over her teeth. “I do have other ways of keeping you quiet you know.”   
Liara quivered and looked playfully back. “I’ll do my best to behave mistress.”   
“Hmhm. So we’re all good?”   
“I think so.”   
“Trust me, she won’t bother us.”   
“She’ll still know what we’re doing,” Liara grumbled.   
“Liara, it’s our anniversary. When I asked if she could watch Nala for a while tonight I think she pieced it together.” The asari lightly bounced the child and grumbled something about how much easier things were when she was parentless.   
Shepard brandished her stirring spoon and smirked knowingly. “I think she’d be peeved and more annoying if we weren’t having sex tonight.” Liara continued to grumble, but with a general acceptance of Shepard’s logic. Jane put the spoon down, circled around her bondmate and tucked her into another hug. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of her. You don’t even have to see her if you don’t want.”   
“No no, it’s all right. Believe it or not I think I’m getting used to her. But…”   
“But?”   
“Kindly prove to me that our room is soundproof enough?”   
Shepard winked and strode past her and onto the stairs. “With pleasure.” Everything was quiet save for the gentle noise of cooking food. Liara strained her ears, she thought she heard something once or twice but it was most likely just her imagination. Footsteps signaled her love’s return. Shepard paused at the bottom of the stairs and placed her hands on her hips. “Hear anything?” Liara shook her head. “Didn’t think so.”   
“Did you actually do anything?” Liara teased.   
“Darling, I just did my best and noisiest orgasm noises. If you didn’t hear it, Aethyta certainly won’t.”   
Liara flushed and stifled a laugh. “*Pfft!* all right, I believe you.”   
Shepard went back to the kitchen, taking care to brush lightly against her as she passed. “We’ll lock the door, turn the music up loud too if you’d like. Worst case scenario we just cuddle and enjoy some alone time if you don’t want to play. We can always do it another time.”   
“Oh I still want to.” Liara shifted and thought. “I think this’ll work. I’m sure she won’t hear, but I’d be all right if you wanted to have a little ‘quiet time’ just to be safe.”   
Shepard laughed sumptuously and cocked her hip. “I’ll keep that in mind. Does my favorite slave miss being gagged?”   
“Mmmmm, yes mistress. Truth be told, I don’t know how much longer I could wait.”   
“I am sorry for your discomfort love, but you are so much fun to tease.”   
“Only because you’re good at it.”   
Shepard slid a few things into the oven, set a timer, then leaned on the counter, very close to the asari. “How can I cook if I have to keep leaning over to kiss you?”   
Their lips met softly and Liara shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. How much more do you have to do?”   
“Everything just needs to cook now, so you’ve got me all to yourself. Couch?”   
“Here, take her?” Shepard circled the counter and took Nala from her mother’s arms. Liara took both of their glasses and set them down on the coffee table. Shepard took the corner seat with her favorite throw pillow. She propped Nala up against her shoulder where she could snooze and Liara rested her head on Shepard’s belly.   
“Don’t get too comfortable, you’ve only got an hour or so down there,” Shepard cautioned.   
“Mmm,” Liara hummed. She didn’t seem to care.   
Shepard rested her hand on the asari’s shoulder and stroked with her thumb. “Hey beautiful.” Liara’s cheeks grew warm and her heart swelled as it always did. Nala shifted on Jane’s shoulder and the human did her best to accommodate her. “Shhh, you’re okay. I gotcha.” Shepard bounced her a little and she slowly calmed down. “She’s a handful. But she’s our handful. And I love you both more than anything.”


	17. Memories

A/N: Hey, I know, I haven’t worked on this one in a while, but life’s been nuts, and I’ve really wanted to work on other projects, some of which aren’t actually fan fiction. Don’t worry guys, until that tag says “complete” I will always be coming back to this story (just like Shepard is always coming back to her beautiful blue bondmate ^^.) Anyway, I know the sex scene was short, but it’s been over a year since I updated this story and I don’t want to make you guys wait around any longer. Enjoy, see you next year! (jk, I hope XD)

“Dinner is served!” Shepard said with a flourish, gesturing widely at the immaculately decorated dinner table. Nala was asleep in her carrier basket and the sun had started to set outside.   
“Coming!” Liara slid out of her office in a familiar green and white dress.   
Shepard grinned. “I’ll never forget that particular outfit.”   
“I hoped you’d recognize it,” Liara said.   
“How could I forget the first thing I saw you in after two years? Well, a few months from my perspective. Still too long.”   
Liara had her eyes on her omnitool and hadn’t yet looked up. “I’d say more than a week would be too l-oh!” Shepard was wearing a long form-fitting dark red dress Liara didn’t recognize. “Is that new?”   
Shepard winked. “It is. Do you like it?”   
The asari crossed the room and lovingly curled her hands around her bondmate’s hips. “You look beautiful, Jane.”   
“Wow, I even got you to use my first name. This dress really is a keeper,” Shepard teased quietly. Liara giggled and gave her a tender kiss, but one that lasted. Each time they thought about separating from each other, they decided against it. Finally, Shepard pulled away, drawing a soft hum of longing from her lover. “As good as you taste, I think dinner’s getting cold.”   
“Mmm, fine. But only because I know I’m getting you all to myself later.”   
Shepard gave her one extra little kiss, then sat down to eat. Though their dining table was quite large, they always sat next to each other, close enough for a quiet conversation and an intimate atmosphere. Shepard took a bite, contemplated the taste, then nodded in approval. Liara sat, took an experimental bite and beamed at her bondmate. “This is wonderful, Shepard.”   
“I’m glad, I had to improvise a little.”   
“How much will you be improvising later?” Liara inserted casually.   
Shepard wagged her fork. “Ah ah ah, I’m not spoiling the surprise.”   
Liara play-pouted and took another bite. “Oh blame me for trying.”   
“Hmhm, blame? Not in the slightest. I like that there’s a healthy bit of fire in you. It makes things more fun.” Shepard leaned closer, locking eyes with her lover. “Some like to crush that fire out and make their captives quiet and compliant, but not me. I let it grow and thrive, just enough to make me holding you perfectly frustrating.” Liara let her eyes slide shut and sank into a kiss. “So by all means, play and struggle all you like. I love it, and it gives me more little excuses to punish you.”   
“Mmmmm. I knew there was a reason I married you.”   
Shepard raised her glass. “Happy anniversary, Liara.”   
Liara raised hers as well. “Happy anniversary, Shepard.”   
They both drank and then Shepard leaned back over her plate. “I am willing to give hints though. As long as you ask properly.”   
“All right.” Liara did her best to look innocent and curious. “Would mistress please give her slave a hint?”   
Shepard emitted a soft aroused hum. “I think I can manage that. Tonight involves restraints, toys, maybe a little spanking if you’re in the mood.”   
“Hmmm, I’d be willing to try.”   
“Heh, I know that look.”   
“What look?”   
“You’ve never been spanked. You don’t know what it feels like.”   
Liara raised her brows. “What does it feel like?”   
“Light sting, but if you like it, there’s a wonderful erotic flush.” Shepard winked. “It can be pretty addictive.”   
“How did you figure that out?” Liara teased.   
“I don’t just like to be on top you know.”   
Liara smiled seductively. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Maybe I’ll try things from the top one of these days.   
“Hmhm, one of these days. Just not tonight.”   
“Of course not mistress, tonight I’m yours and yours alone.”   
Shepard rested her head on her hand and quietly admired her love. “On that subject, I want to go back to the Citadel sometime soon. Do a little more shopping for new ‘curiosities’ we could use.”   
“I’d like that too, but I’d rather not expose Nala to deep space travel just yet.”  
Shepard sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”   
“You or I could go though, as long as someone stays behind.”   
“Nnnn,” Shepard mumbled, taking Liara’s hand and softly rubbing it against her cheek. “I don’t want to leave.”   
“I know. I don’t either. I recall a certain conversation we had about being unable to sleep in each other’s absence?”   
Shepard folded her fingers into Liara’s and stroked with her thumb, feeling the shining ring around her finger. “Is it okay that I need you so badly?” she asked.   
Liara nodded. “Only if it’s all right for me to need you too.”   
“You kept me going, Liara. Whenever it got to be too much I’d come by just to see you smile. When I couldn’t do that I’d look at your picture…” she pulled closer and tucked her arms around Liara’s waist. The asari hummed and let her eyes slide closed. “Yeah, I helped save the galaxy. But it wasn’t the galaxy I did it for.” She nuzzled her love. “Of course it’s okay for you to need me.” Liara sighed and held her tight. She loved the way their bodies fit together. “Feels like the least I can do,” Shepard teased.   
The asari burrowed her nose into Shepard’s hair and took slow, deep breaths. Jane was so different from an asari but so wonderful. “Liara?” she whispered.   
“Hm?”   
Shepard tapped a button on her omnitool. “I turned my translator off. Would you say something?”   
“Mmm, like what?”   
Shepard pulled back looked more carefully at her tool. “Wait, it…it is off. You…?”   
“Yes, of course I speak English.” Liara beamed and kissed her bewildered bondmate’s cheek. “Most asari learn the most common language of every space-faring race when they receive acknowledgement from the citadel. After we melded for the first time, I understood yours much better.”   
Shepard smirked. Suddenly Liara’s shift in the way she spoke from off-kilter to adept over the time they’d known each other made sense. “I just realized I’d never heard any asari language.”   
Liara nodded. “I’m not surprised. Our dialects are a fusion of dozens of different city states own local colloquial languages. High Thessian is as close to a common one as there is, it’s what I learned to speak as a child.”   
“Can I hear some of it?” Liara took her hand again and whispered a few beautiful flowing words. Like the scent of the breeze on the lips and tongue. “What does it mean?”   
“You are my siame, Jane Shepard. ‘My one who is all.’” Shepard mewled and pulled her close again. Liara sank easily into her arms and whispered more. High Thessian was soft and elegant, even if what she said was simple. Liara finished and then said “That means ‘you are beautiful, I love you,’” blushing wildly.   
“Would you teach it to me?” Shepard replied. “We’re teaching Nala after all, aren’t we?” Liara hummed yes. “And I mean, I live on Thessia, I feel like I should get to know some of the…”   
“Shepard, I said yes,” Liara teased.   
“Okay,” Shepard whispered.  
They turned back to their meals. “It’ll be easier to learn than Turian at least,” Liara said conversationally.   
“What’s it like?”   
“Well, I know written Turian, but since I don’t have the right mandibles or vocal cords I can’t pronounce any of it.”   
“Ah. Hmhm! That makes sense. So all this time our favorite smooth-voiced sniper has been…?”  
“Mostly clicking and squawking, yes. Though he does have the same tone of voice.”   
Shepard grinned. “I’ll have to listen. What does it sound like when he laughs?”   
Liara thought and stifled a giggle. “It’s, uh, difficult to describe. It’s sort of like dragging something over a series of gaps? Only with the undertone of the respective Turian’s voice.”  
“I think I can imagine that.”   
“To the trained ear it’s actually a little cute.”   
“Hmhm, if you say so. I wonder what Tali thinks.”   
“Let’s ask next time we see her.”   
“All the more reason to have another party.”   
“Mmm.” 

No sooner was dinner finished than the sea breeze was cut through by the sound of a landing skycar. Shepard had just placed their dishes in the sink when Aethyta sidled in through the back door. “Heheh, there’s my favorite daughter-in-law. Where’s Liara?”   
“Bathroom, she’ll be back in a minute.” Shepard finished up and exchanged a brief hug with the asari. “Nala’s asleep. If you’re lucky she’ll just keep snoozing.”   
“Either way, I’ll take care of it. You two deserve some time to yourselves.” The matriarch bent over the carrier and beamed. Nala was indeed still asleep, but stirring every now and then. Aethyta gently lifted her from her carrier and cradled her with practiced arms. Liara strolled into the room and stood next to them.   
“Are you sure you’re all right with this? I’m sorry it was on such short notice,” Liara said.   
Aethyta lightly touched her arm and gave her a teasing smile. “You go have fun kiddo. I’ll be just fine.” She flicked the TV on and found her favorite spot on her couch. Shepard and Liara shared a look and slipped away and upstairs. The world outside disappeared as Shepard closed the door and turned to her bondmate.   
Jane curled her arms around Liara’s waist and pressed her lips into her neck. The asari caught her breath and sank back into her embrace. “Ready?” Shepard asked.   
“May I have my collar, mistress?” Liara whispered.   
Shepard gave her a loving squeeze and kissed her neck. “Yes you may.” Jane unzipped her lover’s dress and shed it from her body. Liara arched her back as the air touched her bare skin. Shepard slipped her hands upward and took a healthy hold of Liara’s breasts. The asari gasped and quivered, her touch was firm and dominant but still careful and affectionate. “Kneel for me.”   
“Yes mistress.” Liara dropped carefully to her knees and mewled with quiet longing as her lover released her. Shepard crossed to the dresser and withdrew Liara’s slave collar along with a spreader bar. She’d replaced the old collar with a handmade red and black leather masterpiece. Shepard strutted back to her love, casually stripping off her own dress as she went. She circled back around behind her and bent to fix the collar. It fit snuggly but comfortably; Liara sighed with delight as she felt its familiar touch.   
“Now, over to the bed and bend over it. My favorite slave has been bad, and needs a little punishment before she gets her reward.”   
“Y-yes mistress.” Liara got to her feet, crossed to their bed and bent over the foot. Shepard contoured herself to her lover. She could tell the asari was nervous and was determined to set her at ease.   
“Just relax, my dearest slave,” she whispered, gently pulling away down her body. Shepard fixed the bar’s cuffs to both of her lover’s ankles, locking her in place. She gave Liara’s rear a soft kiss, then a careful, though slightly out of practice smack. Liara let out a surprised peep and felt warmth spread through her body. It stung, but it washed surprisingly strong pleasure all over her. Shepard leaned over and caught her eye, letting her dom fade just long enough for an inquisitive look. The last thing she wanted to do was really hurt Liara, but to her relief and delight the asari gave her an excited smile.   
“Your slave is ready for her punishment, mistress,” she prompted.   
Shepard flushed with arousal and slid carefully back behind her. “Good,” she hummed. Jane spanked her other side, drawing a fresh squeak of pleasure from the asari. She worked up to a steady rhythm, interspacing it with occasional pauses so the next would be a surprise. The asari pipped and writhed with each fresh strike. Liara was beside herself, this was surprisingly thrilling. She’d never understood how something could hurt in a good way before now. Her cheeks stung under her lover’s punishment, it was delightfully dirty.   
Shepard made sure to go gently, stopping just as her ass turned light fuschia. Jane contoured herself to the asari and kissed her neck. “I think you’ve learned your lesson.”   
“Yes mistress,” Liara whispered breathlessly.   
“And what was that lesson?”  
“I belong to my mistress and mustn’t disobey,” Liara said sensually.   
Shepard hummed her approval and summoned her omnitool. She couldn’t wait long enough to find one of their more complicated toys. Her other hand slid down between their bodies and began lovingly massaging her bondmate’s labia, ensuring she was wet enough. “Very good. Are you ready for your reward?”   
“Yes mistress, please,” Liara mewled. Shepard summoned a glowing yellow false member between her legs and positioned it carefully.   
“Enjoy, my slave.” Shepard thrust forward and penetrated her. Liara arched her back and gripped the sheets, mouth open wide in a silent cry of surprise and delight. Shepard took her hands in hers and slid quickly into rhythm. They were both so warm and so very deprived.   
“Goddess, please, ah! Please don’t stop!”   
Shepard lightly nibbled her shoulder. “Oh I won’t, don’t worry,” she cooed, wonderfully aroused by the pleasure she could give to her love. Liara reached out with her mind, offering a tendril of thought. Shepard accepted gleefully, eager to feel from both sides of the encounter.   
Heaven, relief and desire all mingled together. For a moment Shepard was confused, Liara wasn’t filling up the bond as much as she usually did. Then a thought passed through the ether between them. “I want you on top of me in more ways than one Shepard…” Jane smiled with infinite affection and let loose her mind. Liara whimpered with delight, Shepard was dominating her physically and mentally. Her mind cascaded through Liara’s, hunger and delight enveloping and binding her own thoughts and consciousness. The asari happily gave in, wrapping herself in like a tight blanket. Ecstasy washed over her in thick blinding waves.   
“Shepard, please, don’t tease me tonight, I need to…need to…”   
Jane nipped her again. “Ah ah, that’s for me to decide, slave…but I don’t plan on making you wait. Come for me whenever you want, my love.”   
Liara rode out for as long as she could, thrusting back against Shepard’s hips and reveling in every aspect of her presence from the warmth of her body to the scent of her hair. To be wrapped in her mind and body slaked her thirst like nothing else could. Climax washed over them and their bond strengthened. Their hands gripped each other harder, lips parted and they gave in completely to instinct and desire.   
They collapsed together and breathed heavily, light perspiration suddenly more apparent. Shepard was the first to recover and carefully cleared away the instruments of their evening, but never once did she completely separate herself from her bondmate, some part of their skin was always touching.   
Liara stopped her when she reached the collar. “Ah, may I keep this on?”   
Shepard beamed and nodded. “Come here.” They settled under the covers and Jane gave her a gentle nuzzle. “So what did you think?”   
Liara thought, contentedly curling a little of Shepard’s hair around her finger. “I enjoyed it, but I don’t think I’d want to do it every time. Just once in a while.”   
“Mmm,” Shepard affirmed.   
“But it was very nice.”   
“You’ll probably be a little sore for a bit.”   
“I am, but…I like it,” Liara whispered, stifling a giggle. “Shepard? Would you share something with me?”  
“Like what?”   
“Memories, some from both of us.”   
Shepard curled her arms around her love and pulled her to her chest. “Show me.” Liara sighed contentedly, this was her favorite little nook of Jane’s body. She reached out a tendril of thought. Shepard let it envelop them both, and they tumbled into memory…  
Colors swam through Shepard’s vision, muffled sound slowly became clear. Where was she? What had happened? “Mmmmn,” she grumbled. Something blue and white in the corner of her eye rushed over and filled her vision. Incomprehensible words spilled from the mysterious blue and white being. It felt like her ears were plugged with cotton. Wait…she knew who this was. “Luh…Li…Liara,” she rasped. She tried to reach up towards her, but her arms weighed a ton. Warm hands grasped her cheeks and her vision began to clear. She blinked a few times and slogged through the drugs she had to be on, she had to wake up.   
“Shepard!? Shepard can you hear me!?”   
Jane chuckled, making her cough a few times. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I can hear you.” Liara became clear, Shepard knew that look. She was looking for some way she could help.   
“You can?” The asari gazed deep into her eyes, Shepard was awake.   
“Hey. *cough!* Hey you.”   
Liara smiled as wide as Shepard had ever seen. “Welcome back,” she whispered, fighting tears.   
“How long was I out?”   
“Two months.”   
Shepard groaned. “Uuuugh. Could be worse. How bad shape was I in?”   
Liara took her hand, Shepard only felt it a few seconds after. “Two months, Shepard. And you aren’t done yet.”   
“Am I gonna be upset if I look at myself in a mirror?”   
Liara laughed, she’d missed her so much. “Only a little. Here.” The asari summoned her omnitool and turned on the mirror function. A screen appeared and Shepard looked long at herself. Her face was criss-crossed with familiar red cybernetic scars, upper arms and torso bound in bandages. “For two months, you’re right.”   
“I could barely stand to be in the room at first it hurt so much. You nearly lost your right arm, Shepard.”   
Jane looked over at it with difficulty, her head was heavy. She flexed her fingers, no problem. “Really?”   
“They’ve done a lot of work,” Liara affirmed.   
“Mmf. Immabeokay?” Shepard slurred, it was getting hard to stay awake.   
Liara pressed Shepard’s hand to her cheek, now she really was crying. “Yes. Full recovery. You can go back to sleep if you want.”   
“Noooo, I just got heeeere.”   
Liara placed her hand back on her chest and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. “You need more rest, Shepard.” She was right, of course.   
“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”   
The asari pressed her lips to Shepard’s forehead and whispered “I promise.”   
Shepard blushed. “Told you I was coming back.” The asari took her hand again and interwove their fingers as Jane fell back into sleep. 

Time sped forward two days, Shepard was on lower medication as she finished healing from her latest surgery. She woke and felt lucid for the first time. She’d told Liara she should go home the day before, but still she refused to leave her side.   
Jane woke and looked over to her love. She was asleep in the seat beside her. Shepard reached over and ran a hand lightly across her cheek. Liara stirred and blinked her eyes open. “Hey. I’m awake.”   
Liara looked into her eyes, seeing she was finally in her right mind. “Good morning Shepard,” she said softly.   
“Obvious question I should have asked already, where are we?”   
“Huerta Memorial, of course.”   
“I thought the Citadel would be in worse shape.”   
“Parts of it are. The hospital was lucky.”   
“What about everyone else?”   
“All fine. The Normandy managed to escape to a planet on the edge of the galaxy before the crucible went off.”   
Shepard’s eye widened. “Then is EDI…?”   
“Fine. She rebooted a day or so after the battle.” Shepard breathed a long sigh and rested her head back against her pillow. “The Sol Relay has been repaired, and the Victory Fleet has started separating to make the voyage home.”   
“All in two months?”   
“The greatest minds in the galaxy are all together in one place with an incredible challenge. I’m surprised it took as long as it did.”   
Shepard chuckled and blinked at her love. There was silence for a few moments. “Come here,” she finally said. Liara leaned forward at once and gratefully met her lips. Two months had felt like an eternity. The asari forced herself to be gentle, and savor every tiny movement of muscle. Tears ran gently down her cheeks, she reached out and curled her arms around Shepard, holding on until at last they broke apart.   
“I really needed that,” Shepard whispered, brushing Liara’s tears away.   
“So did I,” she replied. The asari blinked a few times and took Shepard’s cheek. “Are you really alive? Is this real?” she whispered.   
Shepard pressed her hand deeper. “Far as I can tell…yeah,” she said breathlessly. “It’s over.”  
The door opened and Miranda Lawson of all people walked in. “You’re up already?”   
“Hey. Seems like it. What brings you here?”   
“I’m in charge of your cybernetic work.”   
“They asked you to do that?”   
Miranda smirked. “I volunteered; I know the most about your implants after all. I put you back together once, Shepard, I’m happy to do a small tune up.”   
Shepard chuckled. “Thanks.”   
“Where is Jack?” Liara asked.   
“With her students, a new class just started.”   
“Why would Jack be with her?”   
“We’ve gotten…close, over the last few months,” Miranda said carefully.   
Shepard grinned. “You’re dating, aren’t you? I called it. How is she in bed?” Liara nudged her, careful to avoid bandaged areas. “Sorry, must be the painkillers. I am on painkillers, aren’t I?”   
Miranda gave her a knowing look. “Oh yeah, the good stuff.”   
“Awesome,” Shepard mumbled.   
Miranda pulled up her omnitool and gave her former CO a quick pass with it. “Okay, your spinal column regulator’s working properly again, and your scars are healing fine,” she said.   
“That…sounds important,” Shepard said.   
“It is, you’re welcome.” Miranda shut off her tool. “You’ll need a few more repairs, I’ll keep you posted. Make sure you get plenty of rest. I won’t be far.” She started to leave. “Liara, no sex until she’s healed, I mean it.” Liara blushed furiously and Shepard snapped a quick goofy salute. She left the two alone again.   
“Well, no sex apparently…what else is there to do?” Shepard teased.   
“Plenty,” Liara said with mock accusation, and pulled up her own tool. “That reminds me, I’ve been keeping track of your messages for you.”   
“Anything good?”   
“Just what you would expect. A lot of awards, people asking if you are alive, more requests for interviews than I can count.”   
Shepard groaned. “Filter my visitors once I have them. No paparazzi. Diana Allers and Emily Wong are okay.”   
“Miss Al Jilani?” Liara teased.   
Shepard laughed. “Not until I can throw a decent right hook again.”   
Liara let out a soft tinkling laugh, she was so happy. It was her, she was alive. This was real. More days passed quickly as they began withdrawing from the bond. They’d known each other three years, but spent so little of it together. In the days Shepard was in the hospital and after she was released, there was a silent agreement to make up for lost time. Nearly every hour of every day was spent together, hardly ever very far from each other’s arms reach. A few warm memories of lying together faded seamlessly back into the present, and a final good night kiss as the two began to drift into sleep.   
“Thank you,” Shepard whispered.   
Liara said something in Thessian. Shepard gave her a little nudge to ask for a translation. “That means ‘always siame.’”


	18. The End (at least for now)

Liara rested her head comfortably in her bondmate’s lap, finally giving up on her work. “Very well, go ahead,” she said, gently opening her mouth. Shepard winked and fed her a berry from the bowl next to her. The asari chewed, swallowed and beamed.   
“Are they good?”   
“They’re wonderful.”   
Shepard ate one herself and hummed. “That bush was a great idea.”   
“Mmm.” Liara opened her mouth again and Shepard happily fed her another.   
“I could do this all day,” Shepard cooed.   
“You’d run out of berries,” Liara teased.   
“I’ll find more. Whole fields of ‘em as long as I get to feed them to you.”   
Liara giggled, reaching up to run her fingers through her love’s long rich hair. “You’re incorrigible siame.” They shared a kiss that was quickly interrupted by familiar clapping footsteps and sniffling.   
“Mama! Papa!” Shepard turned and Liara sat up, Nala held a little metal sphere covered in sand and had tears in the corners of her eyes.   
“What is it my love?” Liara said.   
“Jayna broke my Hover-Orb,” she cried. Liara immediately rounded the couch and scooped their daughter into her arms.   
Shepard patted her back and caught her eye once she’d calmed down a little. “Can I see that Orb, kiddo? I think I can fix it.”   
Nala sniffed. “R-really?”   
“Your papa can fix anything. Trust me.” Nala’s eyes grew wide with the kind of hope only a child has and gave the Orb to her father. Shepard summoned her omnitool and got to work at once.   
Liara held her out where they could see each other and looked into Nala’s glimmering green eyes. “Tell me what happened.”   
“We were playing out on the beach and Jayna knocked it over!”   
“Are you sure it wasn’t an accident?”   
Nala rubbed her eye. “*sniff!* I-it might have been…I don’t know…”   
Liara gave her an accusatory but affectionate look. “Nala, little one, what have we told you about lying?” she said.   
“I wasn’t lying, just, not saying everything,” Nala said guiltily.   
“That doesn’t make much difference,” Shepard added, secretly a little proud that her daughter was starting to figure out how to get around the rules. Shepard finished her work and the orb sprung back to life. Nala beamed with delight and Jane carried it over. “Now, we’re going to talk more about why it’s important to tell the truth later, okay?” she said. Nala nodded. “Go apologize to Jayna. It wasn’t her fault.”   
“Yes papa.”   
Shepard smiled with unending fondness and returned the orb. Liara kissed her forehead and set her back on the ground. Nala trotted off and the two lovers met each other’s eyes.   
“I don’t need to be inside your mind to know what you’re thinking, Shepard,” Liara teased.   
“Is she really five years old?” Jane mused.   
“I can hardly believe it myself.”   
“She’s just like you,” they said together, dissolving into laughter.   
“Whatever the documentaries say, she’s the best thing I’ve ever done to the galaxy.”   
“And just like the documentaries, you were mostly an accessory to my hard work,” Liara said proudly.   
“Is that so?” Shepard curled her arms around Liara’s waist.   
“Yes. Though, you have proved…a very capable assistant,” the asari said, her voice becoming a breathless whisper as Shepard pressed her lips into her neck.   
“Mmm.” Very little could have made Shepard happier. The week before they’d had another party. Garrus and Tali were the best aunt and uncle they could have asked for, Grunt, Wrex and Bakara all adored her, they really were one big, happy, ass-kicking family. Shepard pulled away and looked into her bondmate’s eyes. “I’ll say it at least once every day of my life, Liara. I love you.”   
*************************************************************************************  
I’m asked a lot about my father, mostly questions I can’t really answer about the war. She doesn’t like to talk about her age, but it’s starting to show. Just a little here and there, a few gray hairs laughter lines, but she’s as strong and as brave as she’s always been.   
My mother has barely changed as long as I’ve lived, she’s the only one it seems. My “aunts and uncles” as they’ve always called them have aged far more, some have passed, but they did so in peace. They loved me and I loved them as long as we knew each other.   
I’m barely an adult and the galaxy has already changed more than I thought possible. Quarians walk Rannoch unmasked among a new race of machines, the Krogan have forsaken clans and learned their old ways again, we grow, we learn. My father speaks publically whenever there is tension. It’s funny, she makes them all feel guilty the same way she did to me when I was younger. They’re talking about having another child now that I’m leaving the house. I’m excited, but I probably won’t be around to see her for a while. Still, I’m glad I’ll have a baby sister someday soon.   
Tomorrow, I leave for the Armali Naval Academy. Mother wanted me to be an anthropologist, father wanted me to stay away from the military, but her stories got to me young. We compromised with naval engineer.   
My name is Nala T’Soni, daughter of Jane Elizabeth Shepard and Liara T’Soni. And for now, this is the end of the story.


	19. Moments

A/N: Hey guys! I know the fics slow down sometimes, but real life has gotta take priority. With that in mind, serving primarily as a tip jar I’ve set up a patreon! If you like my work, please consider checking it out. Who knows? If things go well enough there, I’ll have way more time to write! Enough of my pan handling, on with the stuff!

 https://www.patreon.com/user?u=6373558

 

 

 

Moments: Scenes and Ideas I thought up after the end of the story. These will hop around the timeline a bit.

 

1   
When Liara visits the Normandy for drinks…

 

                “So much has changed. I’ve changed.” Tears began to form at the corners of Liara’s eyes. “Are you sure you still feel the same way for me?”

                Shepard looked at her incredulously. “Yes.” She turned to look into her eyes and brushed her tears away. “I know you’ve changed, of course you have. But you’re still Liara T’Soni. You laugh the same, you smile the same, you still gush when you get excited…” Liara giggled and felt her cheeks flush. “You still blush when you’re embarrassed,” Shepard teased. “You still fight for the people you care about, you’re still brave and clever and wonderful.” Shepard found her hand beneath the covers and took it in her own. “I know it’s not easy for me to just come back, but can I try?” She rested her forehead against Liara’s. “Do you still feel the same way about me?”

In response Liara embraced her and cascaded into her mind. So many nights alone, crying, praying, wishing she could come back. “Yes…Shepard…please…” Shepard took her into her arms and held tight. They cried and clung for a long, long time. Some of it was sorrow and regret for how much pain Liara had felt, some of it was joy at having each other again and that despite how much had changed in two years, so much had stayed the same.

When at last they were spent and the knot of limbs loosened, they kissed, hearts swelling, and Shepard whispered. “I am holding you all night. That’s an order.”

“Hmmm, I’m not part of your crew at the moment, commander.” She beamed and nestled into her. “But I can’t think of anything in the world that would make me happier.”

 

2

When Nala’s still little…

                A soft sniffling and light tugging on the bedsheets stirred Liara from sleep. She blinked her eyes open and lifted her head. “Nnn?” Nala stood beside her, teddy varren being dragged behind her, tears in her eyes. At once Liara was awake. “What is it little one?” Shepard sat up and rubbed her eyes.

                “*sniff!* I had a scary dream,” Nala pipped. “Can I sleep with you?”

                “Oh baby girl, come here,” Shepard cooed. No matter how many times she heard it, Liara always fell in love with Jane all over again when her voice softened for their daughter. Shepard scooped Nala up and settled her under the covers between them. The tiny asari mumbled something sleepily and held her teddy varren close. Shepard exchanged a look with her bondmate and pulled them both into her embrace. “Daddy’s got you.”

Nala looked up, little green eyes full of wonder. “Mama? How did you meet papa?”

Liara smiled. “Well, years ago I was exploring some old caves on another planet...”

“I was out looking for her at the time,” Shepard added.

“Why?” Nala asked.

Liara thought about how to respond. “Hmm, well...”

“Remember how I used to be a Spectre? Nala nodded. “Well, I was looking for a Turian called Saren...”

“Like uncle Garrus?”

“Not exactly, Saren was doing something very dangerous.”

“Was he a bad man?”

Shepard had to think about that. “...No, not really. Just confused. Your grandma Benezia was helping Saren at the time...”

“Why?”

“She was confused too,” Liara added. Nala looked confused. “It will make more sense when you're older.” Nala grumbled, Liara and Shepard laughed and nuzzled her. “Your papa thought she could find Benezia and Saren if she found me.”

“Instead I found your mama stuck in an old Prothean trap and had to get her free.”

“And she did. We became friends very quickly.

“And more than that even faster.” Liara hummed and gave her a gentle nudge.

“Mmmm...” Nala mumbled.

“Tired, little one?” Shepard asked.

“Mhm...”

Liara kissed her forehead. “Then sleep.”

Shepard pulled them both close. “We'll be right here.” They kissed Nala goodnight and Shepard chuckled softly as she looked at them. This is my family, she thought to herself. I have a family.

 

3

Shepard takes Nala to the range…

“Remember, before we start you have to promise you absolutely will not tell your mother. Deal?”

“Deal!”

“All right. Tell me the rules.”

“Always treat the gun like it’s loaded, never point it at something you aren’t gonna shoot, know your target and what’s behind it, finger off the trigger until I’m ready to shoot,” Nala rattled off.

“Very good. Let’s start small.” Shepard unboxed an M-3 Predator and set it down on the table. “Pick it up carefully, make sure it fits in your hand.” Nala eagerly picked up the pistol. “Ah ah, fingeeer,” Shepard cautioned. Nala took her finger off the trigger. “Good. Got a solid grip?”

“Mhm!”

“You remember how to load a thermal?”

“Yep!”

“Show me.” Nala carefully scooped a thermal clip out of the pistol case and slid it into the gun. Unpracticed eager hands, Shepard watched very closely. “You’ve got it. Stance?” Nala firmed up and held the pistol with both hands, just like she’d always seen Shepard do. “Awesome. Eyes and ears. Take the safety off and let loose!” They both put on their goggles and ear covers and Nala took careful aim. The pistol jumped in her hand and a can exploded down range. “Thatta girl!” She ripped through the rest of the cans, making most of her shots before the pistol let out a heat warning. Nala hunted around on the gun for the eject switch, but wasn’t having much luck.

“Bottom,” Shepard advised. Nala tapped the bottom of the pistol and a glowing red heat sink flew from the gun. Jane quickly scooted her daughter to the side to avoid the hot metal, it passed just by her nose. “That’s why we hold the gun to the side when we eject a thermal.” Nala nodded quickly. “Wanna keep going?”

“Yes!”

Shepard chuckled. “Okay, reload.” She did, much faster. She was learning fast.

 

4

Shepard deals with post-traumatic stress…

Liara stirred and woke, raising her head and blinking away sleep. Shepard was lying on her back, eyes wide. “Can’t sleep?” the asari asked.

“Yeah. No idea why I’m just…tense, y’know?” Liara had been on the lookout for this for a while. She reached a hand up and pressed gently at the corner of her bondmate’s neck. Her heart was beating very fast. “I-I feel strange. Like everything’s wrong. I’m afraid of…something.”

“Shepard, look at me,” Liara cooed. Jane turned her head. Understanding, concern, sympathy and love all shined in two pools of sapphire just visible in the darkness. “Breathe for me. Deeply, into your stomach, not your chest.”

“What?”

“Just breathe. Trust me.” Jane took slow steadying breaths. “You’re worried, afraid, and unable to find the source of it. Everything feels wrong, and it feels like it will last forever?” Liara ventured.

Shepard was stunned. “…Yes.”

Liara put a hand to her cheek. “Close your eyes, Jane.” Shepard did and was suddenly enveloped by her bondmate’s warm and comforting presence in her mind. “I know it’s unpleasant, but it will pass. I’m here, you’ll be all right. Even if it doesn’t feel like it right now,” Liara said through their meld.

A single tear slid down Shepard’s cheek. “If there’s anything you want, ever, I’ll get it. Say you want a moon I’ll go get it and drag it down here,” Shepard thought before she could stop herself. “Sorry, that was kind of cheesy,” she said aloud.

Liara curled a strand of Shepard’s hair around her finger. “That was immeasurably sweet,” the asari said. “All I want is you, Shepard.”

“Then I’m yours. All of me. Forever.” More waves of anxiety passed through Shepard over the night. Each was met by reassurance, gentle caresses and affection from Liara until she settled down.

Nights like that happened once in a while for the rest of their lives. Shepard apologized every time, and every time Liara shushed her and beamed. She was of course upset when Jane was feeling under, but being able to help wasn’t just something she didn’t mind doing, it was something she loved. Shepard had saved her so many times, it seemed only fair that she save her as well.

 

5

After the mission on Noveria…

                The door swooshed open, Liara knew who it was without so much as a single other piece of information. “Shepard, are you here to talk about Benezia?” she said as she turned.

                “Only if you want to,” the commander replied.

                “Rest assured I am processing the day’s events without deep distress. I prefer to remember her for who she was, not who she became.”

                Shepard’s face was full of sympathy. “That’s good, but you don’t have to pretend for my sake. I know this can’t be easy for you.”

                “Commander, it is fine. I…”

Jane took a few careful steps forward. “Liara…”

“I…It is fine I only…we only…” her mask faltered, then shattered. Unable to think what else to do, she threw herself into Shepard’s arms. “Goddess she tried to kill us! And we…we…”

“I’ve got you,” Jane whispered.

“Shepard I…*sniff!* I…”

“It’s okay, let it out.” Liara wept in long convulsive sobs, burying her face in Jane’s shoulder and clinging to her like a rock in a storm. Shepard held her tight whispering occasional gentle words or stroking her with her thumb.

Once Liara had finally settled she loosened her embrace. “I…I think I am all right now. Thank you, Shepard.”

Jane let go and smiled gently. “Any time”

“Oh! Your uniform, I’m s-sorry,” Liara said nervously, there was a distinctive tear stain on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got more than one shirt you know.” Liara laughed nervously and Shepard gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m gonna go get dinner. How about I get two trays and bring one back to you?”

“That…that would be wonderful.”

“Drink some water while I’m gone, it helps. Trust me.” Liara watched her go. There was no denying it, she was in love.

               

6

Switching sides…

 

“Liara! I’m home!”

“Upstaiiiirs,” Liara cooed sensually. Shepard beamed and set her shopping and jacket down. Liara liked to propose an intimate evening by surprising her every now and then, acquiring some new piece of lingerie and calling her upstairs to show it off. Jane kicked off her shoes and climbed the stairs, heart pounding. She went into the bedroom and…

“Oh! Oh my,” Shepard hummed.

Liara was wearing a very exposing black corset, stockings, heels and violet lipstick. “I was hoping I could cash in that offer and try things from the top this time.”

“Ooo, you want to domme me?”

“Yes, I do.”

Shepard bit her lip. “Mmm, okay. What do you want me to do?”

“To start, turn around.” Shepard did and sighed with pleasure as Liara embraced her, firmly and lovingly.

“Mmm! Liara T’Soni, I do believe you have a dominant side.”

“I’m glad you noticed.” She kissed Shepard’s neck. “Ready to be mine?”

Shepard sighed. “Always.”

Liara took a red leather collar with a tiny N7 charm hanging from the ring off a side table and held it out to show her love. “Then hold your hair up, my love.” Shepard shivered with delight and complied. Another little surprise from her bondmate. The asari fixed it carefully around Jane’s neck and began stripping her of her clothes. “Surprised your obedient slave managed to escape?” Liara teased.

“Aaah, a little.”

“Well, now the tables have turned. You are mine now, Jane Shepard. And you will do whatever I tell you. From now on, you are to call me ‘mistress,’ or ‘mistress Liara.’ Is that understood?”

“Mmmyes mistress,” Shepard whispered.

“Very good, slave,” Liara said, dominant glee filling her last word. This was more exciting than she ever could have imagined. She tossed Shepard’s bra aside and joyfully cupped her breasts. Jane beamed and looked down. For a moment, she was caught up in how strange it was to see _blue_ hands on her body. Beautiful, loving, perfect blue hands. Liara gave her neck a playful nibble, drawing a very feminine squeak from her bondmate. “My, is this for me?” Liara cooed, voice like honey as she lightly traced her finger over the waistline of her love’s lacey red thong.

“Yes mistress,” Shepard replied.

“A shame to strip it off so soon…” the asari carefully worked her fingers gently under the garment and dragged it sloooooowly down. “But I’ll get over it.” Jane stepped out of the thong and Liara whispered at her ear. “On the bed, slave. Arms up.”

“Yes mistress.” Liara released her and Shepard clambered onto the bed, taking her time to let her bondmate enjoy the sight of her first sub crawling before her on all fours. When she reached the head of the bed she rolled onto her back and raised her arms. Liara leaned over her, smiling wide and eyes drooping with arousal. She drew out the bed’s hidden restraints and fastened them to Jane’s wrists. The process was a wonderful reversal of roles for both of them. Liara had a chance to see what it was like to bind her beloved who’d surrendered to her immediately and completely, and Shepard for the first time in a long time had submitted to someone she loved.

Liara pulled the restraints taught and leaned in for a deep luscious kiss, scooping up another toy from the bedside table while their lips were still together. “Open wide my slave,” she whispered, tracing the straps of a ball gag over Shepard’s belly.

“Hmhm! Yes mistress,” Shepard replied, opening her mouth and leaning up.

Liara fastened the gag and took a moment to admire her handiwork. Shepard’s eyes were alive with love and arousal. The savoir of the galaxy, the love of her life, the most beautiful woman Liara had ever seen was tied up, gagged, collared, and awaiting her. Scarcely able to contain herself, Liara crawled onto the bed and took her head in her hands, running her tongue over the ball between her lips. “Mmm, now all you need do is relax.” Shepard giggled and watched Liara slip slowly down her body, planting a quick kiss on each of her breasts to finally settle between her legs.

She let her eyes drift shut and began skating up and down her inner thigh with butterfly kisses, one hand holding her leg, the other running slowly through her pubic hair. Shepard laughed to herself as she lounged in the sensation. Liara had been fascinated by Shepard’s hair when they first made love, the hair between her legs doubly so. At first it had been a little off putting, but she’d learned to love it very quickly.

Up and down her legs Liara went, moving from her pubic hair to her outer lips with her hand. Shepard pulled at her bonds and murmured around her gag, this was delightfully frustrating. Liara blushed and giggled as she watched the struggle. Jane’s muscles flexed and rippled as she pulled, she was so strong but the masterfully crafted chains and cuffs were stronger still. At last Liara was satisfied that she’d done enough teasing and slipped her tongue into her love’s slit. She worked her with long deliberate strokes, keeping a steady and skilled pace.

Before long Shepard felt a presence reaching out for her and dove into a meld with her bondmate. The sensation was different, and difficult to describe. All the familiar sharing of sensations and feelings was there, but the power dynamic had shifted. It felt like Liara’s mind had embraced her from behind, happily taking control. “You’ve got to teach me how to do this,” Shepard said in her mind.

“It would be my pleasure,” Liara replied, sparking an erotic nerve and making Jane pull at her cuffs again.

“That reminds me... we stay together as often as we can, but I always miss you when one of us has to leave for a few days…I’d like a little something to keep me entertained.”

“Hmhm, is that so? What did you have in mind?” Liara withdrew her tongue and began circling around Shepard’s clit.

“Gimme a minute…god that’s good!” Shepard moaned around her gag outside the meld and Liara laughed dominantly. “Would you be all right with a little photo shoot? I’ll do one for you too if you want.”

“Mmmmhmhm. That sounds fun. Of course you know, I may not be the Shadowbroker anymore, but I have my ways. I’ll know if you post any on the extranet,” Liara teased.

“Heh, wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Very good. Now, where was I, slave?” Comprehensible words faded away as Liara’s consciousness wrapped around Shepard’s again, save for one. Not spoken aloud, less a word than a feeling, one that came from both of them though it came very much from Liara strongest at the moment. “Mine.”

A wonderful ecstatic supernova of pleasure grew from tiny speck to all-encompassing through their meld after a few more minutes of love making, leaving them both glowing with satisfaction. Liara released her bondmate from her binds and set aside the gag before sealing her in one more adoring kiss.

“Mmm, have fun?” Shepard asked as their lips separated.

“Goddess yes.”

“Hmhm! Good. You want to try it again sometime?”

“Please.”

“We’ll switch off from now on.”

“That sounds wonderful. Ah, sorry about my lipstick. I think it stained you a bit,” Liara said, still smiling wide.

Shepard looked down and saw several very apparent purple lip prints on her thighs and sensitive areas. “Ha! I don’t mind. Hell, I take those as a badge of honor.”

“Somehow I knew you’d say something like that.”

“You were inside my head not two minutes ago.”

“Mmm.” Liara pulled in close and curled a strand of crimson hair around her finger, content to lose herself in Shepard’s eyes for a while before returning to the rest of the day.    


End file.
